


Impulse

by iswyn



Series: The Taming of Tony [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Frigga, BAMF Loki, BDSM, D/s, Dom!Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Loki Discovers the Internet, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki-centric, M/M, Smut, Sub!Tony, Tony Has Issues, glorified dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing at world domination twice, Loki finds something new to conquer. What does he decide is worthy of his attention? Tony Stark. This time, though, Thor and the Avengers aren't going to stop him.</p><p>The obstacles are considerable, but his biggest problems are Anthony himself, and Loki's own demons.</p><p>**This story does not depict a healthy relationship. Please do not ever attempt to use it as a guide in your own relationships. If anyone treats you the way Loki acts, please drop him or her like a stone and never speak to them again.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Impulse 冲动](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228289) by [bukeaijun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun)



> Okay, I've finally convinced myself that I can do this.
> 
> The inspiration for this came from various sources, largely here in the frostiron ship of the Avengers fandom. Well, mostly it came from Malkavia30's fabulous "Lessons from a God". I don't think I'll manage to make anything nearly as beautifully dark and smutty, but all I can do is my best. Everyone should definitely read that story!
> 
> This is my first time posting fiction here, so hopefully I'm tagging for all the things completely necessary. The dubcon tag is in a few chapters and relatively minor, but better safe than panic-attack-y. There are a few things planned for later not tagged yet. I'm a few chapters further in writing-wise, and more will be posted as editing is completed.
> 
> Feel free to find me here: [Look, it's a Tumblr!](http://iswyn.tumblr.com/) Not much of interest going on there as yet, but I would indeed jump off a bridge if everyone else was doing it. There'll be snippets there in the future.
> 
> I'd love to hear opinions, corrections, or even just comments. I haven't a beta, as I'm completely new to the fandom. Sorry for any issues!

He couldn't count the number of times he had been told that 'his impulses would get him into trouble one day.' Truth be told, they had already gotten him into trouble countless times over the centuries. Under normal circumstances, Loki was exacting. He was meticulous. He worked for months, sometimes years before executing a plan. It’s just that he was simply not inclined to stop and think about things in the heat of a _moment._ When something incited his passions, he followed.

Needless to say, the All-Father never approved. If Thor was too inclined to start fights to become an effective king, then Loki was too inclined to just do whatever he wanted. If Loki chose think logically about the facts, that was probably a better reason to withhold the crown. Logic, however, was something that Loki preferred in small doses. Like fine wine and poetry, it always seemed somehow cheapened by excessive use.

The mortal seemed to agree. He appeared before Loki, not to beg, or speak logic, or appeal to Loki's finer traits. (Humanity? Pah.) No, by his own admission, he came to threaten. Almost against his will, Loki was fascinated. It was an impressive argument. Loki suspected the little mortal spent a lot of time arguing. He had the skill of one thusly experienced. Well, experienced for one no older than an Asgardian child, at least.

_What skill might he achieve with a thousand years’ experience?_ Loki wondered to himself. _What an intriguing thought._

Loki didn't believe for a second that the mortal was correct in his assertions of impending doom. There was no chance that Loki was on the wrong path. It was the only path open to him. It had to be the right one.

The arguments the man-child offered were sound, though. The 'Hulk' appeared to be a formidable creature. It had certainly fulfilled its purpose on the mortal base. He would prefer not to face it single combat. His magic would prevail, of course, but he'd rather not all the same.

Hulk notwithstanding, he had the scepter and an army of alien creatures. They weren't the most impressive aliens, but they did come in impressive numbers. Also, they were hideous. He learned during his childhood that sometimes the best advantage a warrior can have is appearance.

This mortal threatening him must have known that from experience, too. Everything about him screamed self-awareness. He knew what each movement he made was saying to Loki. The cocky walk demanded all attention be directed to himself. The casual attitude claimed the space they stood in as his own. The offer of hospitality did the same even more overtly. All were designed to present a specific appearance. Again, Loki found himself fascinated by the instincts - no, knowledge - that one barely out of childhood seemed to possess.

That he used the excuse of alcohol to procure some sort of jewelry made Loki wonder if perhaps the unique mortal would live through the day’s experience. He found a part of himself hoping it would be the case.

The creature was against him, and therefore had to bow to the scepter or die. It would have been a waste to simply throw him away, though. His skills and battle prowess were of value. If the Hawk did not exaggerate, this particular mortal was probably the most useful on his 'team' to subjugate with the scepter.

Loki found himself more interested in how the little mortal would react next without the scepter's control, though. What nonsense would spill from his lips when he opened them again? He seemed quite incapable of keeping them closed. That was a habit Loki could find real value in...

When the scepter failed, it was an irritation.                           

The more time that had passed in the surreal conversation, the more Loki had wanted to keep the mortal for himself.

_For purely logical reasons_ , he assured himself. _None of them are related to that wicked smirking mouth to which I would like to do wicked immoral things._

Then the mortal questioned his masculinity. Performance issues? There could be no other meaning to such a comment. Loki’s manhood had been questioned by nearly every bloody Asgardian he’d had the misfortune to know in his thousand years of life. It wasn’t hard to recognize that sort of insult, even if the words themselves made no sense.

The images flashed through his mind in no particular order. Sif, calling him 'practically a girl' so that he'd be forced to do some task involving women instead of her. Tyr, asking if perhaps he didn't want to learn the use of a more manly weapon than magic or knives. Volstagg, suggesting that he should be the one to cook, since he was the one interested in 'the feminine arts'. Some random warrior in a sparring match, calling him Princess Loki. Thor's laughter on all too many of these occasions.

All in good fun, Brother, all in good fun.

Well Loki had lived with enough of that kind of fun to last a thousand mortal lifetimes. Before he was even aware of his actions, he had hoisted the mortal up by the neck and tossed him through the window. Impulse.

Suddenly, his little enigma of a mortal was hurtling toward the ground at top speed, and Loki had doubts about whether mortals had frames strong enough to shrug off that kind of damage. Pity.

He watched the fall, and the part of him that wasn't still screaming for blood suggested that he might want to stop that fragile mortal shell from impacting the ground. He didn't, though. Amazingly, the mortal righted the matter himself just before impact. The bracelets. Fascinating again. Loki did enjoy a resilient being.

The mortal - the man of iron, was it? - returned to the broken remains of the window wearing his flying armor, and threatened some more. Loki was beginning to find the threats most endearing. He didn't know what a 'Phil' was, but he did wonder why his mortal cared about it. Of course, without the scepter to ease the way, bringing the child around to his way of thinking would be difficult. Even more difficult after throwing him out a window.

Odin had always said that his impulses were going to cause him trouble one day.

Oh well. He was Loki of Asgard. It might take time and an elaborate scheme, but Loki always got what he wanted. The mortal didn't know it yet, but he belonged to Loki now.


	2. Escape to New York

He lost.

He actually lost. The scepter, an army, and nothing to defy him but a band of misfits who couldn't have functioned as a team unless their world depended on it, and he lost. Their world had depended on it. That was something he'd have to keep in mind for the future.

Escaping Asgard wasn't an endeavor that concerned him, overly. The people of Asgard had been doing everything the same way for millennia. To call the society stagnant would be too complementary. They decided that they found the pinnacle; the pinnacle of what, he didn't know, but they then steadfastly refused to learn anything new or different.

New or different like, oh, how his magic worked. The magic he’d been using for a thousand years. They didn't seem to care that he could simply teleport away, given time and rest. Maybe they really didn't know about it. He was sure that that Odin knew, but ignored it in favor of homeostasis in his kingdom. It was always easier to say "we had no idea" after the fact than to affect change beforehand.

Even naming the place a 'prison' was laughable. Prison implies not only restriction of movement, but a certain lack of amenities. For the other inmates, perhaps it qualified as a real prison. Loki's cell was so richly appointed, it left him little doubt that most of Asgard didn't live as well. His meals were as rich and excessive as those at court, he was given wine by the barrel, and the queen herself delivered his entertainment.

Okay, so calling his mother the queen in that context and implying that she was doing something other than kindly bringing him books from his own rooms was silly, but the whole situation was inane. They called him crazy, but they were the ones who treated a man they considered a war criminal as though he were still a prince. Point of fact, they still seemed to think of him as their prince. He suspected they wouldn't be so fast to keep calling him 'your highness' if they knew what he really was. He didn't know why Odin didn’t just tell them the truth. He was a little tempted to show them the truth himself, but he didn’t bother because he knew it would just be dismissed as ‘Prince Loki being mischievous again.’

Also, maybe he didn't do it because he was trying to control his impulses a bit. Just a little. He didn't want to lose a certain shiny new toy to another tantrum, now, did he? Practice was in order if he wanted to get control over some of his more violent instincts.

It wasn’t as though he was doing it for Odin's sake.

He was doing it because toys that started out mortal didn't stay shiny if you broke them. There were other factors in this line of thought that bore consideration, but the first order of business was getting out of his punishment.

Despite his extravagant treatment, and the fact that his prison was practically a palace, it was a punishment. Odin knew that the punishment was real. Loki was all too aware that it was a punishment. Odin had taken away the only thing that mattered to him on a visceral level. Odin took his freedom. Maybe the extra food and drink and decoration made it even worse, perhaps even intentionally. Odin knew that Loki liked his pleasures somewhat more understated. A room full of books instead of golden furniture, food with a flavor other than 'meat', but most of all, he liked to come and go as he pleased. No one else ever devised alternate ways out of Asgard. No one else had ever felt the need for freedom quite as keenly.

The regimented schedule and lack of choices were going to drive Loki mad even more quickly than torture. He knew that from experience. The pain of torture allowed the world to become unfocused, and imprisonment felt shorter because periods of consciousness were often fuzzy and short.

The awful regimented schedule was their first downfall. If he played it correctly, he would be gone for hours before they even noticed. It would give him enough of a head start that they wouldn't have any idea where to look for him.

Heimdall would be able to identify the first place or two that he teleported. That was a part of the plan more than necessity, though. He could hide from Heimdall easily, but sometimes giving a little well-controlled information was a better trick than no information at all. If they thought he had gathered his things and run to Alfheim, they certainly wouldn't think to look for him on Midgard. They would show up on his poor Uncle Frey's doorstep, demanding that the wayward prince be handed over. Frey was both a good uncle and a less than enthusiastic friend of his brother-in-law Odin, so Loki suspected that Frey would lead them on a merry goose-chase. He could just imagine Frey insisting that he didn't know where Loki was, while implying the opposite. He would let them stew for as long as he could before they realized the truth, and then he would faux-exasperatedly point out that was what he had been saying all the time. It could gain Loki as much as days while they followed a completely useless lead.

Imaginings like that helped keep Loki from going edgy while still stuck recuperating from his time with the Chitauri and his encounter with the great green creature. Fortunately, Loki didn't plan to stay much longer. Three months was starting to stretch his upper limit. As much as the inactivity pained him, though, it was a bad idea to leave the protection of his cell at less than full strength. It helped that the longer he spent in the cell, the more complacent his jailers became.

When the time came, his guards weren't difficult to trick. One half-heartedly produced clone trudging into the shower at the appropriate time had them following it like toddlers after mummy. All he had to do was invisibly break away and hide in the shadows to wait. The magical walls of his cell had been the first obstacle to his escape, because his own magic could not pass through them when they were active.

He had to quash a temptation to cause havoc in the prison while waiting for the change of guard that would allow his final escape from his gilded hel, but it was simply too likely to draw attention. He had more important plans than just chaos. He had property to lay claim to. And he could control his impulses, no matter what Odin thought.

The clone and guards returned, and his duplicate was duly locked away again, the magical barrier restored behind it. It sat listlessly on the floor, as he had often done in the previous months. He tried not to focus on how pathetic it looked. Maybe that was why the guards had been so inoffensive to him recently. The clone would last a few more hours before the energy he’d put into the spell was expended, so he felt comfortable turning his back on it and ignoring its pitiful moping. He definitely didn’t look like that.

Just before lunch, the guards changed. It was one of two times a day when the outer door to the prison opened, and that was the other obstacle that he was unable to bypass easily with his magic. The walls and door were resistant to magic, and could cause catastrophic results to the molecular stability of one who attempted to teleport through them.

From outside, the escape became exponentially easier.

He invisibly slipped past the changing guards and through the door, took a few steps to the side so as not to brush against anyone, and teleported to his old personal quarters. A deep sigh of relief went through him as soon as he was safely among his books.

"I was wondering when you would do this." His mother's voice greeted him a moment later.

For just a second, he considered keeping quiet, but that was a foolish idea. She already knew he was there. He appeared with a little shimmer of light, letting go the thread of reflection that hid him from view. "Mother..." The adrenaline rush of being caught hadn't really hit him yet, and his response to her presence felt slow and stupid.

"I did teach you your first magic, dear. I may not be capable of the same feats that you are, but I do have some idea what you can do." She wasn't ringing an alarm. She didn’t have guards with her. What could she be planning? "I will not tell your father what you are up to, Loki. I don't like seeing my baby imprisoned. I only hope that you feel more yourself than during that incident on Midgard. If I let you go, and you hurt people, that makes me responsible."

She could not have affected him more if she'd shattered his spine as the great green creature had. "Mother, I..."

"No, Loki. Don't tell me what you're planning. Don't apologize. Just please, please think before you do anything drastic. And please don't hurt anyone unless you absolutely have to. For me?"

 _Mothers the universe across have this ability,_ he thought to himself. The ability to make him feel guilty before he had even done anything wrong. Of course, he didn't specifically have plans to hurt anyone unduly. Something drastic, maybe, but not in the way she meant. 

"I have no interest in conquering realms, Mother." He had no idea where the drive to do so had come from to begin with, and he certainly wasn't feeling it now.  "I didn't harm the guards in my escape, and I am not plotting revenge. I just couldn't take another day in that ridiculous cell." Oddly, all true. The look she gave him made him nervous, though. Like she didn't believe him, or she thought that his denials meant he was plotting something even more devious than conquest or revenge.

Finally, she let out a sigh. "Just please be good, Loki? Find something that interests you, study it for a few years.” Well, that sounded excellent to him. Of course, she had to add, “Let your mind settle a bit before you come home."

"The only part of that I won't agree to is the part where I come back here. Ever."

"Loki!" She looked hurt. Norns, couldn’t he get anything right? "Don't say things like that. Of course you'll come home."

His beloved mother she may have been, and the only being alive that he still considered family, but he was astounded by her naiveté. Asgard had never been his home, not even when he had believed it to be so. Odin had captured and imprisoned him even then. He was a relic, a hostage, a trophy of war; that was all he'd ever been to his so-called father. And now he was a criminal facing eternity in prison.

"Loki? Please tell me that I will see you again." She was starting to look truly miserable, perhaps beginning to understand that he didn't think of Asgard as home any longer. It wasn’t his wish to truly hurt her, though. Not her.

"I'm sure I'll see you in Alfheim at some point, Mother." There, it would just cement the story, if she believed it. She didn't look thrilled, but at least she seemed pacified.

"Well take this, just in case. And be careful anyway, my little Loki. I know that sometimes you like to be reckless for its own sake, but for me... for my own complicity in this. Please don't let _anyone_ get hurt." She had to toss that at him again, didn't she? She summoned a small basket to her hands, one full of lovely ripe apples.

For a moment, he was reasonably sure the situation was a dream. There was simply no way that his mother would know he was escaping, give him her blessing, and hand him the single thing he'd have chosen to take with him out of Asgard. It was real, though. He had to work hard to hide his grin as he took the basket, and tucked it safely into his personal pocket dimension. That was going to come in handy later.

"Thank you, Mother. A lovely gift that I'm sure I'll be able to make fine use of."

She hugged him tightly to her for a moment, and then left him to pack his things. He did pull a few important books off his shelves and pack them next to the precious apples, but for his clothes, he had no use or interest. They did not wear similar garb in Midgard, and unless he wanted people to point and stare, he would have to find new clothes when he arrived. He didn't usually mind the pointing and staring, but in this case, he thought it would be counterproductive.

He pulled an array of his clothing out of the wardrobe anyway, and with a few quick threads of fire and air based magic, he destroyed them and then destroyed the evidence of their destruction. Having taken clothing helped his cover story, and he didn't want them thinking about why he might not need clothes. He didn't want Odin to guess what his plans might include. He didn't want most of them connecting Loki and no clothes in the same thought.

 

*

 

After making a few leaps to leave an obvious trail, he let loose the spells necessary to completely disappear and then finally teleported to Midgard. The city he had tried to raze was recovering surprisingly well, but there were still many signs that he had been there. A destroyed section of road here, a building crushed beyond recognition over there, mounds of smashed vehicles that were being gathered for disposal in various spots. He wondered if the people there know how lucky they were that the 'Avengers' had saved them. If not for that, the city would have ended up little more than rubble. As ground zero of his invasion, not much would have survived.

He had no idea why, but he spent his afternoon wandering the city, just... looking. There were blocks upon blocks of the same thing. There was destruction, rubble, and sometimes, just sometimes, there were signs that the people were already beginning to rebuild. They must be crazier than he was. If they’d had any sense, they would have abandoned the place.

Of course, there was a reason he had thought they needed subjugation. At least, he thought there was.

Despite the abandonment of his most obvious Asgardian clothing, his look left something to be desired, so he began searching for an appropriate place to procure Midgardian attire. That led to a huge issue of currency, identity, and then something called a 'social security number', if the computers in their version of a library were correct. It all seemed a bit much just to buy clothing, but it seemed that in this strange realm, gold itself did not qualify as a currency. Asgard could learn something from that. On the other hand, the dirty green paper that did qualify as currency was rather disgusting. He wanted one of those shiny cards people flashed about in the shops.

The computers in the Library were most adamant about the necessity of a legal identity in order to procure one of these cards. He quickly decided to just spell his way through it, but the wealth of knowledge in the ‘internet’ was not to be ignored. It was a little like a library itself inside of a very small, somewhat frustrating box.

The Hawk taught him about this ‘net’ of theirs the first time he was on Midgard, but he also warned him that most of what it contained was 'nutcases and porn'. He had wanted to ask what those things were, but he never enjoyed looking the fool, so he had kept his mouth shut. Given the opportunity to learn more about this phenomenon, he decided to do so. ‘Nutcases’, it seemed, was merely a local colloquialism for the mentally unstable. Imagine his surprise, though, when he learned that 'porn' largely consisted of sexual encounters in video, pictorial, or even written format. Some of it was even quite inventive. _I must try that on my new mortal,_ he thought to himself with amusement. _As a race, they seem to have potential in this particular arena._

On the subject of the child, Loki wondered if he had ever taken part in this 'porn' of theirs. He searched for some time to no avail, and found himself both a little disappointed and quite surprised. Stark had such a reputation with women that he had expected at least some fuzzy video or pictures taken with a phone. Even Loki could make such things, and his knowledge of technology was in its infancy. On the happier side of this, it seemed that his new property was as protective of his image as Loki intended to be. Excellent. All Loki had to do was get rid of the others that Stark bedded. Well, that and convince the child that belonging to Loki was in his best interests. Any ‘porn’ involving Stark would be of Loki’s own making, and it would not be available to others.

_Now that sounds like a fantastic idea…_

Before he knew what had happened, the light had gone from the windows, and he was left nearly alone in his studies. Such had often been the case for him, but this time seemed so sudden that he was briefly concerned. Apparently, the Hawk was also right about this internet of theirs being a devourer of time. For such a short lived race, they had found an impressive number of ingenious ways to waste time. Loki could support that concept. Wasting time was more fun than doing what was expected.

Instead of sitting at a computer, though, Loki needed to start getting a handle on his new pet. Or possibly a leash. 

Since doing things ‘the right way’ seemed excessively complicated and unnecessarily time consuming, Loki opted for doing what he simply should have done all along. He went into a shop, took what he required, and left. Most of the stores seemed to be closed at that hour, so it was an even simpler process than he had anticipated. He would have done the same as he had in Stuttgart and simply spelled something up, but that sort of item was generally temporary. Also, under the spell, he would have worn the same coarse clothes he’d worn for months in prison. The fabrics of Midgard may not have been a match for those of Alfheim, but they were a sight more comfortable than the homespun woolens of a fallen prince recently escaped from prison.

 _Besides,_ he thought, _I would not want to have the child thinking me unable to care even for myself, let alone a thrall. That would be no way to win the prize._

After outfitting himself suitably, he decided that getting a look at what Stark was up to would be a good next step. The computer person, Jarvis, would be keeping an eye on what Stark was doing, though. He would likely sound an alarm of some sort if Loki simply appeared and made his claim. Just a look at first, then.

He materialized outside the tower, near the same level where he and the mortal had last met. He was rather grateful to see that the mess was gone, and the tower once again looked pristine. He liked the simple, elegant lines that Stark built. He had not been so thrilled with the Loki-shaped gouges in the floor, and was pleased to see them gone. He would not underestimate the great green creature again. Probably.

It took no time at all to find the little mortal, a fact that did not make Loki ecstatically happy. Largely, that was because the child was sitting at the bar where they had their first real conversation, and he appeared to be drunk beyond all sensibility.

 _Not so fast jumping to conclusions,_ he told himself. _The drinking could work in my favor. Drunken men do not, traditionally, have the same common sense and inhibition as most. If I can get him away from the computer man and any ‘Avengers’, it could be perfect._

After some careful reconnaissance, Loki found none of the child’s teammates present in the entire tower. It looked as though they were as prepared to support him as Loki’s own ‘friends’ had been in his hour of need. Stark himself appeared to have taken the idea of a team to heart, with rooms around the tower obviously designed for Thor, the Hawk, and others in that band of fools. They, however, either had plans that didn’t involve their host, or simply didn’t have any interest in truly being a part of this ‘Avengers’ group.

But that was what his mortal wanted. Loki could feel it. He wasn’t sure whether it was because the child was a kindred spirit or because he simply reeked of loneliness and misery, but Loki could see the need on him. He needed, and wanted, and _demanded_ , and it must have terrified the people around him. There’s only so much of themselves most people are willing to give to one person. They always hold something back, keep a reserve for themselves, just in case something goes wrong and they need to move on.

That was where Loki’s impulse would work in his favor. He was never good at holding back. Loki was all or he was nothing. Almost always, he gave nothing, but when he gave all… well, most had been overwhelmed. Sigyn had run for the hills of Vanaheim when he had needed her most. “It’s too much,” she had told him. “You want me to replace what we’ve lost with nothing but myself. I can’t be your universe, Loki. I can’t take that much responsibility.”

In the end, he had lost nothing but the perception of a happy life. It had never existed anywhere but in his mind. That would not happen again. Stark was not like Sigyn. Stark _needed_ just as much as Loki, and Loki would own him completely. He would make himself the child’s world, and he would never be abandoned again. Never alone again. Never have his world shattered, his heart broken, and nothing to turn to again.

Loki would have Stark. No matter what.

If the Avengers truly were out of the picture, that just left Jarvis to contend with. There were many ways he could do it. He could use his powers of persuasion on the computer, use his magic on the building’s power, or even teleport Stark outside to him.

He was controlling his impulses, though. He didn’t need to rush in right away and start making demands. He had time to make a plan, and plan he would. He would train Stark the same way he did his horses back in Asgard. A gentle word, a simple touch, and a reward for every time he did what Loki required of him. He could start slow, build his way up, and soon enough, he would be able to ride the little mortal to exhaustion. Once he was properly trained, he would even thank Loki for it.

In the short term, this meant that Loki observed. He needed to know Stark’s schedule better than the child himself knew it. Where he was, where he was going, and when he would be alone. Unless Loki was greatly mistaken, alone was something that hardly ever happened without computerized supervision.

Loki’s observations took time, but during that time, he gained a wealth of information. Through use of invisibility and eavesdropping spells – two of his best because of the frequency with which he used them as a child – he learned all that had happened to his little mortal since Loki’s imprisonment began.

First, there had been a woman in his life at the time of the invasion. Loki was pleased that he didn’t have to get rid of her. That could have been messy and troublesome. Apparently, the fact that Stark saved their pathetic world had offended her somehow. Loki couldn’t make sense of it, but the poor boy seemed to understand and accept the attitude. He just wasn’t attached enough to the woman to offer to change himself, or follow where she went. She was Stark’s Sigyn. The fact that she was willing to abandon him was enough. She could never be what he needed. Stark thought it the other way around, as though there was some defect in himself that had forced her to abandon him, but Loki knew better. There was only all, and nothing. She chose nothing. Loki chose him.

So Loki’s first challenge had eliminated itself before he had even escaped his prison. 

The second problem – the one he thought he had foreseen, the Avengers, turned out to be a non-issue. The Hawk and his sneaky little partner had gone back to work for Shield, and the soldier had followed them. Thor had, unsurprisingly, returned to Asgard. The great green creature had turned back into the unassuming little man and disappeared into anonymity, much to Stark’s displeasure. It seemed that his mortal had some wish for a ‘science bro’, which appeared to be a friend with similar interests, if Loki was interpreting his nonsensical drunken ramblings to Jarvis correctly. Whatever the reasons, it all added up to the fact that the lot of them had abandoned him.

The poor child was alone. He had no friends, no colleagues, no woman, and nothing that cared about his health and continued life but a computerized person. Jarvis was a threat to Loki’s plans initially, but he suspected that he could bring the computer over to his way of thinking. Stark would come first, though. If he did, then the computer would eventually have no choice but to follow. The problem was getting his prize somewhere that the computer was not accessible, so that he could begin.

Well, problem was a strong word for it. He escaped from prison in Asgard; getting one little Midgardian mortal alone could not be nearly as much of a challenge. Except for the fact that his mortal seemed to have put a copy of his little computer everywhere he might go. All of his houses, his automobile, his flying armor… everywhere.

Not his private jet, though, Loki discovered after no small amount of research. It was an odd oversight, but one he intended to make use of. It was simply a matter of waiting for the child to fly somewhere without using his armor. It was a matter of patience, and of controlling his impulses.

Or perhaps it was a matter of forcing a situation where Stark had to fly somewhere, if Loki wasn’t inclined to wait patiently for an indeterminate amount of time.

When Stark was forced to fly to Tokyo to defuse a situation with Stark Industries’ Japanese branch, it certainly had nothing to do with Loki. He couldn’t have made a few million dollars disappear from the company’s bank account and implicated an executive in an embezzlement scheme. Without the internet, he wouldn’t have even known what those things were, let alone how to implicate people. The internet truly was a beautiful thing.

The moment Anthony left his ‘bodyguard’ behind on the tarmac and stepped onto the jet, Loki knew he had already won. He had even checked to make sure that the computer was indeed inactive on the jet by materializing in the middle of it to see if alarms were triggered. When the jet took off, he put the female employees into a magical sleep and locked the pilots into their cockpit. It was a trifling matter, but he planned to leave nothing to chance. He wouldn’t have bothered, but he didn’t want to be disturbed. After the defenestration (how inventive mortals were with words!) incident, Loki expected that his new pet would have a lot to say in the short term. And Loki suspected that he would say it loudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thanks so much to everyone for the amazing support. Now I'm nervous. Hope this lives up to expectations. I know this one is a bunch of exposition, with not a lot going on yet. I may be convinced to post the next chapter sooner than planned (this weekend?), though, if that helps. The plan has been one chapter a week, but I did finish a bunch before even thinking of posting. Real action starts in chapter three. Kind-of-smut starts in chapter four, for anyone who's currently drumming their fingers at me. I know the waiting for it is annoying.
> 
> Actually, I'm rather hoping that the smut I'm been writing works, since it now seems to be all that's coming out when I start writing. It seems that so far every chapter after three is at least a little smutty. I blame Tony. The semi-dubcon tag is now DEFINITELY dubcon, and I'll put it in pre-chapter notes when it comes up. Funny thing is even with that, it seems to have gone all fluffy on me. I'll work on that...


	3. A Mile High

As far as Loki was able to learn of air travel, he would have ten or more hours on the way to Japan in which to allow the other man to have his rant. Then he could begin the process of teaching his new pet what his place in the universe would be. He suspected that if Stark was anything like himself, letting him rant without constant interruption and judgment would help ease the way. It could even begin to make him understand what would be expected of him in the future.

Loki certainly didn’t intend to sit and listen every time the child wanted to complain, but he needed Stark to understand that Loki would take care of him. Loki was usually very careful with his things, and he didn’t intend Stark to be any different.

So he let the mortal finish his first glass of whatever alcoholic beverage he deemed necessary to get through the flight, or maybe just the day, before beginning. Loki replaced the glass with another as he walked past Stark to sit across from him. Knowing that the instinct would be to run, Loki removed the option before he began, using a simple thread of magic to pin Stark to his seat.

Then he sprawled across the seat opposite his future thrall.

Disturbingly, it took a moment for the mortal to drag his attention away from the glass and notice Loki. Maybe it wasn’t just his second glass of the day. The alcohol would have to be one of the first things to go, once Stark accepted Loki’s ownership. Loki refused to come second to such a base and foolish habit. He would be what Stark craved, not the imagined release that drunkenness offered.

When he finally noticed Loki, the reaction was instantaneous.

“What the fuck?” He jerked forward, obviously trying to jump out of his seat, then struggled for a second before realizing that he could not move more than a few inches. He yelled for the sleeping women before realizing the futility of that as well, and then immediately fell back on charming old habits. “I swear, if you’ve hurt them, I’ll make you suffer.” How completely adorable.

“They are unharmed. They will sleep until the vehicle lands, though.”

Stark looked briefly surprised at his forthright and non-violent answer, but he got over it quickly. “What the hell are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be tied up with snakes dripping venom into your eyes or something?”

Loki grinned. “You Midgardians do have such interesting notions of punishment. How that story came into being, I’m afraid I’ll never know.” His new pet would no doubt try to provoke him. Control here was key.

“The great and powerful Oz didn’t even give you a slap on the wrist, did he? You completely got away with trying to take over my planet.”

“Well why not? Thor’s punishment for trying to start a war with another realm was three days’ banishment to Midgard.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

It seemed that language was another thing they would need to work on. Not yet, of course. The first day was about giving Stark what he needed, not about retraining his bad habits. “I’m afraid not.”

“He started a war?”

“No, Odin was able to avert it by blaming me for the incident after my apparent death.”

“The fuck? Wait, is this one of those ‘god of lies’ things?”

“Again, I’m afraid not. If it were, I wouldn’t tell you that the incident _was_ partially my fault.”

“So you didn’t get punished for that, or for trying to take over Earth?”

“You require even more truth from one you call the god of lies?” Loki tried his best to look as though he was considering the matter with some seriousness. “Very well, yes, I was sentenced to a punishment.”

“Nice try, Mad Max. Sentenced and punished are totally different.”

What a clever boy his mortal was. He didn’t know what a Mad Max was, but he suspected it had little meaning other than to question Loki’s sanity. Fair enough, really.

“They certainly are. I was sentenced to spend the rest of my life in a cell.” Stark’s frown looked too much like the beginnings of empathy, so he turned the conversation in a direction sure to remind that he was the villain of the piece. This wasn’t supposed to be about Loki, it was supposed to be about his pet. “I decided I required finer accommodations, so I left.”

Stark’s eyes narrowed, and Loki knew that he had hit the mark. “You utter bastard. Do you have any idea what you did to us? Do you even give a fuck? Do you ever even think about the people whose families you killed, or homes you destroyed?” There it was. That was what Loki had been expecting and planning for.

“I am indeed a bastard, in every sense you could possibly mean. Yes I do know, sometimes I give a ‘fuck’, and occasionally I care. Do you spend a lot of time thinking about the people whose families I killed and homes I destroyed?” He thought that summed it up rather well. He wasn’t completely heartless. It was just that the mortals whose lives he’d ruined and deaths he had caused weren’t as important to him as he was.

The mortal stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. These obviously weren’t the answers he had been expecting. Then his mouth twisted suspiciously. “Please, don’t tell me you came here to appeal for forgiveness.”

Loki could barely contain his laughter. He gave his best grin instead, and leaned back in his seat. “Are you suggesting that you are unprepared to give it, if absolution is what I seek?”

“You’re damn right I’m ‘unprepared’ to forgive you, you… you asshole!”

The language was definitely an issue. His pet was too clever to be falling back on such unimaginative language. Oh well, a problem for another day. “Then it is just as well that forgiveness is not what I seek. Tell me, Stark, what is it that you seek?”

“What? Are you trying to make a deal with me or something? I promise you, there’s nothing you have that I want.”

“As you say. Nonetheless, I ask.” Loki wanted to correct his mortal right away, but the sensible thing to do was let the anger run its course.

“I seek a way to call your brother down on your ass, how about that?”

Control. Loki would not let his impulses guide his hands this time. “I have no brother, Anthony Stark. Desist such suggestions. Insult and threaten me as you will, but I will not hear of Asgard and its minions.”

Again, the child looked surprised. This situation promised to turn horribly wrong in the near future. If Loki had been given such an obvious weakness in one he deemed an enemy, he certainly would have pressed it. Stark, as ever, surprised him. “What did you just call me?”

“Anthony Stark. Is it not your name?”

“Aren’t you supposed to call me ‘puny mortal’, or ‘pathetic ape’, or something like that?”

“Is that your wish?”

“Why would you give a fuck what I wish?”

“I am simply asking you to presume that I do care what you wish, and tell me what it is.”

Stark had begun to look uncomfortable during the exchange, but for some reason this seemed to put him back on comfortable ground. “I get it. Tell you my heart’s desire, and then you can laugh at me? Rip my heart out and eat it? Leave pieces of my corpse spread around the plane in an artful way?”

“I am reasonably certain that is not your wish. Perhaps the first part, in some way, but not the others. I ask that you take me seriously, Anthony Stark. As seriously as I have learned to take you.”

“I get it! This is a dream. I’m dreaming that Loki has sashayed onto my plane and decided to have a civil conversation. Are you gonna come over here and sit in my lap next?”

Loki quirked his right brow amusedly. “Is _that_ what you wish?”

Stark laughed, a sound that seemed to show genuine amusement. That stung a bit. Was it such an amusing notion?

“Is something amiss, Stark?”

“What, I’ve been downgraded from Anthony to Stark because I asked you to sit in my lap? Figures, even in my dreams, nobody wants to sit in my lap anymore.”

Loki did his best imitation of a shark, showing the child every tooth he could bare. “I’m not much for lap-sitting, _Anthony._ ” He was pressing too fast, and he knew it. It was a mistake, but every part of him wanted to continue what his pet had started. “If you would like to come sit on my lap, though, I would be more than happy to oblige you. In any way you might like.”

Stark – Anthony, stared at him open-mouthed for a moment. “Oookay, now I know I’m asleep. So what the hell. What do I want? How about an apology? You don’t even have to apologize separately for everything you’ve done, just one giant umbrella apology for the deaths, destruction, and attempted conquest.”

“I can give you that,” Loki’s smile faltered, and he spoke hesitantly, knowing that this was yet another of his many weaknesses. “But I do not think it will truly be what you want.”

“Seriously? I ask for words, and you’re all out? Aren’t words supposed to be your specialty?”

“But you want me to mean them, Anthony.”

Once again, Anthony stared. “You’re not kidding. You’re not just gonna feed me a line about how awful you feel, and make it all better?”

“I cannot, as you say, ‘make it all better’. The people will remain dead, the city will continue to be broken, and you will continue to despise me." This was not what Loki had planned at all.

“Why do you care what I think of you, dream-Loki?”

“Perhaps I’d like for you to come sit in my lap, Anthony.”

“You know most people just call me Tony… wait, what?”

Perhaps Anthony had been drinking quite a lot more than Loki realized. There was no way it should have taken him that long to gather the meaning of the artless single-entendre. “I believe that I once again invited you to join me.”

“Gee, y’know I’d love to, Lokes, but I seem to be stuck where I am.”

“Lokes?”

“Well hell, you’re the Loki of my dreams, why can’t I give you an inappropriately familiar nickname? And if you’re the Loki of my dreams, why do we both still have clothes on?”

It was definitely Loki’s turn to pause and stare. Clothes on? Did Anthony and ‘dream-Loki’ meet often without their clothes? Oh, Loki hoped so. Lust flared in his gut, and he knew his pet saw it mirrored in his eyes.

“Now there’s the Loki of my dreams. You still seem a little in-control for my taste, but if it’s a dream, I guess nobody’s gonna know that I sat in Loki’s lap, right?” The mortal downed what remained in his glass, nearly half what Loki had given him.

“No, I suppose not.” No, wait, this was not his purpose here! This was not a step toward what he wanted. This was nothing but another drunken sexual encounter to Stark, and Loki would _not_ be that. Not in this situation, not with his little mortal. He steeled himself, sat up as straight as his back allowed, closed his legs, and crossed them demurely. It was an uncomfortable position, and rather foreign to him, but it helped remind him that this afternoon wasn’t about sex. “But we’re here to discuss what you want, Anthony. Not my lap.”

Stark had moved into full human-sex-god mode. “But what if what I want happens to coincide with your lap, Sweetheart?”

“First, never again call me sweetheart. Second, that is not currently up for discussion.”

“Jesus Christ. Dream-Loki has never been this boring before.”

His curiosity was starting to run away with him about just what dream-Loki and Anthony had gotten up to, but he placed that conversation firmly out of bounds (for now) in his mind, and went back to the matter at hand. “You hate me.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, for… You hate me, Stark! Your ‘dream-Loki’ probably wears that damned muzzle and gets whipped for your pleasure. Is that what you want?”

“No.” There was no hesitation there, no guile. It was a genuine answer. “I like you better when you’re talking. God, I’m glad you don’t really know that. I’ve never fucking flirted with a dude before.”

“Flirted?”

“What do _you_ call that conversation before you tried to kill me? ‘Cause I call it the definition of sexual tension. I sure as fuck don’t have a dream-Vanko, or a dream-Hammer.”

Loki didn’t know who these people were, but he was inexplicably pleased. “I consider the conversation in question to have been prematurely ended by your provocation and the loss of my temper.”

“Newsflash, Romeo, provocation is my natural state of being.”

A soft smile found its way back onto Loki’s lips. This, he could understand. “I take no issue with most of your inadvisable words, Anthony.”

“Then why with the window and the unexpected skydiving?”

The truth, or evasion? He was here for his pet, not his pride. “You questioned my masculinity. I do not enjoy that.”

“You couldn’t have just said that at the time? I think we could have avoided that whole invasion, near death, nuclear weapon, muzzle bdsm fantasy thing.”

“BDS…? No, that is a conversation for another time. And we shall discuss it. Perhaps _I_ will put _you_ in a muzzle. But for now, we are discussing more mundane matters. I reacted poorly, I admit it. But do not believe that just because I found you intriguing, I would have given up my plans.” Loki was quite clear on this matter. And a little fuzzy. His plans, in retrospect, had been exceptionally stupid. He still didn’t know why he had settled on that course of action.

“Well _you_ should believe it, Sauron. The one ring doesn’t control Tony Stark, and his magical sex powers can distract anyone from plans of world domination.”

Loki could only blink in response. He was sure these words were in English, and meant something, but it was beyond him. Loki certainly wasn’t against magical sex powers, though. “You can try, Anthony, next time I decide to take over Midgard.”

“Planning another lame alien invasion?”

“Not exactly.”

“So you’d let me distract you, if I don’t question your masculinity? Doesn’t implying that you’re willing to have sex with me question your masculinity?”

Again, all words in the same language, but they didn’t quite seem to fit together. “Are you suggesting that having my way with you would somehow be womanly?”

Anthony swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. “No, I guess not. You Norse are all about who gets to be on top, aren’t you?” He stood abruptly, making Loki realize that he’d dropped the immobilizing spell somewhere along the line. It had probably been sometime during the lap conversation. Instead of doing anything threatening to Loki, though, he tottered off to find the bottle of alcohol.

It was then that it all crystallized in Loki’s mind. The mortal child had never been taken before. By his own admission, he had never even flirted with a man. He’d had hundreds of women, and had always been in the position of power. The thought of Loki taking his power concerned him. For reasons Loki couldn’t fathom, it made Anthony feel as though his masculinity were in question.

“So, I guess there’s no room in your idea of Norse godliness for anything but being in charge, huh?” Stark poured himself a generous glass of amber liquid, downed it, and refilled it immediately. “Planning a hostile takeover of Tony Stark instead of Midgard, this time? Why? Fuck. You’re not dream-Loki. And I’ve been rambling on and on, and… Fuck.”

“Anthony?”

“Is this where I offer to take one for the team?”

Loki had no idea what that meant, but he did know one thing. “What team?”

Stark reacted as though Loki had physically hit him, leaning over the bar that he was still standing next to. When he spoke, though, his voice was even and measured. “Fair enough. Still, though, is it what you want?”

“No.”

“Wow, Lokes. You sure know how to make a guy feel wanted.” Loki was confused. The man seemed to dislike the idea of this ‘taking one’, a euphemism Loki thought he was beginning to understand, but he was offended that it wasn’t what Loki wanted?

“I thought you had decided that I wasn’t a dream.”

“You’re not. But the damage is done, isn’t it? I may as well post on Facebook that Tony Stark wants to bend over for an evil Norse god.”

“Is that what you want?”

“No!” Stark stumbled back toward him and almost fell into his seat. “I mean… Fuck if I know what I want. If you want it, though, this’d be your chance. I’m just drunk enough that it doesn’t seem like the worst idea ever. Just the next best thing to it. I must be out of my fucking mind.”

Loki smiled at this. This was excellent. He would not take advantage of Anthony’s inebriation, of course, but it was telling that he was reacting in such a way. Once Loki had broken down those inhibitions while Anthony was sober, he would have what they both needed. He would not have Anthony this way, though. Not when he could simply claim drunkenness as an excuse in the morning. He would have his beautiful pet begging for him. Sober. And then he would claim what was his. Not before.

“Really, Basic Instinct? You hesitating now? I’m pretty much offering up, here.”

“I’ll not take advantage of your drinking, Anthony.”

It was as though Loki has stolen the man’s tongue. He stared, tried to speak, and then stared some more when his voice failed.

“Now then, there must be more anger you need to excise. I wish you to do so.”

The staring continued for a long few minutes.   

“I threw you out a window. I nearly destroyed your home. I tried to kill your… I killed many people. I tried to take your free will from you.”

“You’re not gonna fuck me?” His speech was starting to see the effects of the sudden influx of alcohol, and the words slurred into each other.

“I do wish you would stop saying things like that, Anthony. And no, I will not. Not while you are drunk. I want you sober and willing when I have you.”

“Tha’s never gonna happen.”

“If you’ve ever believed a word from my mouth, Anthony, believe this. You will beg me to have you, and I will oblige.”

“You sure you’re not dream-Loki? ‘Cause i’s different, but you’re startin’ to sound a lil’ closer to the fake thing.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Standing so suddenly that Anthony cringed into his seat, Loki strode to him and pulled him up by the collar. It said something about the state of his sobriety that Anthony didn’t even seem to consider his flying armor. Loki could see in his eyes that his brain got as far as ‘ _I’m about to be thrown out of a plane’_ , but he seemed to freeze on that.

Loki imagined it was probably something of a surprise when he pressed his lips to Anthony’s. He had initially intended it to be a rough thing, demanding what he wanted and taking it without asking permission. By the time he had crossed the space between them, though, the look on Anthony’s face combined with Loki’s continuing determination to control his impulses had softened his intentions. Instead of violating Anthony’s mouth the way he wanted to, he pressed their lips together softly. That could work, too.

He rubbed his mouth across Anthony’s for a long, soft, silent moment, and then let him drop back down into his seat.

“I want you, Anthony Stark, and I will have you. Not because you are drunk, or curious, or defenseless, but because you want me to. Because you _beg_ me to. I have no intention of killing you, even if you persist in questioning my masculinity. I have made up my mind, and I shall not be deterred.”’

Anthony pressed his fingertips up to his lips, as if assuring himself that he had truly felt what he thought he had. Or perhaps he was so drunk that they had gone numb. When he remained silent, though, Loki decided to continue.

“I would appreciate it if you did not contact the authorities, or attempt to call in your ‘Avengers’, but those things will not stop me if you choose to do them. As I intend you no harm, I see no reason for you to be concerned for your safety. You need do nothing but wait. I shall return to you when you have sobered, and are alone again.”

As he estimated it, Loki still technically had hours to work with, but he felt that the encounter was done. Anthony was too inebriated to go any further, in every sense. He needed to rest, and Loki needed a chance to mentally digest the direction the conversation had taken. He needed to make plans for what he would do next, and contingencies for when Anthony inevitably did something unexpected. He’d like to think that he’d be better prepared next time, but even the purported god of lies wasn’t that good at lying to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the actual story begins. Hope it pleases! Please let me know if and/or what you like, or if there are errors that I should be fixing.
> 
> Next chapter, smutty things start to happen. 
> 
> Meanwhile, I just finished writing three thousand words of smut, otherwise known as the entirety of chapter ten. I think I need to go write something a little less.. intense for a minute.


	4. One Night inTokyo

The hotel suite was impressive. During his investigation into Japan, he had become concerned that it would be some sort of tiny cube where a person could do little more than lie down, so he was quite pleasantly surprised. He supposed it was probably a side effect of Anthony being wealthy.

The place was practically nothing but open space, and as tastefully decorated as he could have asked for. It was so much more elegant and refined than most of what he had seen in New York, he began to wonder if Anthony had taken a cue from these people in decorating his own space.

The first thing Loki saw on entering the suite did not make him happy, though. A bottle of liquor sitting on a table in clear sight of the door. It seemed to be something the hotel staff had procured and left specifically for his pet. This was unacceptable. While the alcohol had been an aid in the initial conversation, Loki was not going to put up with it on a regular basis. If Anthony was constantly drunk, then he would be constantly just out of reach. Loki was working on tempering his impulses, but there was only so far such a thing could go. Eventually, something would snap. Then Anthony would be wishing for the window incident again.

So pre-empting future issues, Loki took the bottle and poured its contents down the nearest sink. Then, he searched the rest of the hotel suite for more of the stuff. What he found followed the first bottle, and while he worked, Loki considered how much that single conversation had changed things.

Foremost in his mind was that not only had Anthony not spent ten hours berating him, or reacted with disgust to his very presence, but that Loki was, quite literally, the man in Anthony’s dreams. This was tempered by the fact that Anthony seemed to think something wrong with the sexual attraction of men to each other, but if he was already thinking about it, then surely his mind could be changed. His concerns about being taken were secondary.

Loki knew what Anthony needed, and it was not to be in charge. It was to be cared for. It was little wonder that the child had a reputation as a ‘playboy’. Everyone gave him exactly what he demanded, and like any spoiled child, he took it and then demanded more. Anthony needed to be introduced to discipline. Nothing made reward quite so sweet as being preceded by discipline. And his pet needed quite a bit of correction.

When Anthony arrived that evening, he looked as though he was in pain. Hung over, then. After the hotel employee who had carried his bags left, he began looking around the room. He noted the empty liquor bottle that Loki had replaced on the table in front of the door, and every muscle in his body tensed. The empty bottle was something out of the ordinary, and he now appeared to be sober enough to notice such details.

“Um, hello?” Anthony called out to the suite. It pleased Loki that his voice didn’t even quaver. He probably had no idea what the god’s true intentions were, but he hadn’t immediately turned and run for his life.

“Were you expecting company, Anthony?”

Despite his readiness, the man jumped when he heard the response to his query. “Well, yeah, maybe. I mean, I thought that it was possible… Dammit. That whole thing on the plane, it wasn’t some kind of fucked up dream?”

“When did you begin dreaming about me, Anthony?”

“I don’t! I mean… You’re not willing to just go away and pretend this whole thing never happened, are you?”

“No.”

“What exactly do you want?”

“I thought I made myself perfectly clear, Anthony. I want, and will have, you.”

“Will you go away if I just let you fuck me, then?”

Before his mind connected to his actions, he had slapped Anthony so hard that the man had to take a step back to keep his balance. _Control,_ he reminded himself sternly. _You cannot try to control his actions if you cannot control your own._

“You will never again attempt to use your body as a commodity. It belongs to me, and I will not allow it.” Oh dear. That was not what he’d wanted to say at all. It was too early. Anthony’s eyes rounded at the statement.

“What? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? This body belongs to nobody but me, Asshole.”

It seemed that the slap was secondary to the comment about ownership. Loki filed this information away for future use. For a moment, he considered backing off and giving Anthony the perception of his freedom back. That would be more likely to come between them in the long term, though. He had decided that he would make every effort not to lie to the child. Once lost, faith was nearly impossible to regain. He would know.

“Not any longer, Anthony. Please do not force me to make an issue of this.”

“I seem to remember you saying you weren’t going to hurt me.”

Back to the slap, then. “It is not my intention to damage you. I apologize for striking you.” It was strange, how easily the apology came to him. Even more strange, he found that he meant it. He didn’t think those things had ever happened to him before.

“You what? For hitting… No, I mean my freedom, you jackass. You can’t say you don’t want to hurt me, and then tell me that you’re the boss of me now.”

“My control is not intended to harm you.”

“Well it does.”

“Respectfully, Anthony, you cannot be trusted to decide what harms you.” If he was going to start with the truth, he might as well give him the whole truth. “You choose to damage yourself by use of alcohol, which I am told can kill mortals. You choose to save the lives of others at the possible expense of your own. You drive away all those who care for you. Do you see how I might believe that you are not best qualified to make these decisions for yourself?” It was strangely liberating. Loki had never begun a relationship with the truth before.

“I drive away… how dare you, you asshole? You don’t get to judge my life. It’s my fucking life!” Anthony was obviously livid. This was more what Loki had been expecting when he’d joined Anthony on the jet.

“Ahh, but therein lies the heart of the disagreement, does it not? It is not your life any longer. It is mine. And I have decided that you will not be allowed to harm yourself.”

“So you drank my scotch?”

“I disposed of it.”

“What are you, some kind of teetotaler?”

“I have no idea what that means, Anthony.”

“You think liquor is evil.”

“I have no personal issue with alcohol. You, on the other hand, seem to have a problem with it. So I have removed it. When you are capable of controlling your actions in relation to it, I will cease to do so.”

“This is seriously fucked up.” Anthony walked right past Loki to sit on the couch behind them.

“That I wish you to cease damaging yourself?”

Anthony froze, and his head whipped around. “Wait just a minute. Do you think I’m going to stop being Iron Man because you’ve decided I’m a helpless kid who can’t be trusted with sharp things?”

“Of course not. ‘Iron Man’ is part of who you are. Unlike your drinking, it has redeeming qualities. It makes you feel of value.” This excess of honesty was interesting. It seemed to make finding answers faster. No need to think of a charming lie, and then decide how to word it to fit the subject.

“It makes me ‘feel of value’. You know what-” Anthony began the sentence angrily, but cut off in the middle, and a broken look slipped into his eyes. “Pep left me because I was ‘putting my life in danger’ with Iron Man.”

It was mind-bending, the way Anthony would shift subjects in the middle of a thought, let alone a whole conversation.

“I presume the person to whom you refer is Miss Virginia Potts?”

“Yeah, Pepper. Nobody calls her Virginia. Well maybe her mom, I guess.”

“She has left. Her opinion of ‘Iron Man’ is of no relevance.” Loki waved a dismissive hand.

“Seriously?” Anthony twisted on the couch so he could stare at Loki. “She left me because Iron Man was dangerous. You think you get to tell me what to do because I’m a danger to myself, but Iron Man is fine with you. I’m so glad that my life’s work meets with _your_ approval.”

Loki could almost hear a plea behind the posturing. “I assure you, Pet, I will simply disallow anything I deem to be too dangerous for you. _I_ will not be leaving.”

Anthony sat there for a long moment, quiet. Loki could almost see the information zipping through his head at light speed as he tried to absorb and make sense of the day. Finally, he spoke up. “You’re completely out of your mind.”

“It is entirely likely.”

“And you’ve decided to take me in like some kind of stray.”

“I would hardly call you stray, Anthony.”

“Why?”

“I told you. You’re mine.” That wasn’t the answer Anthony was looking for, but it was all Loki had for him. He couldn’t completely answer the question for himself, and he had even less information that he was willing to share. There were some truths that he just wasn’t ready for yet. He hoped that Anthony could accept that in the short term.

Fortunately, Anthony continued to be a conundrum, and took another wild turn. “I’m not gay.”

“So I shall only have to keep you away from women, then?”

“You _so_ don’t get a say in who I fuck.” Anthony was beginning to turn into the petulant child he always devolved into when his sex life was involved.

“Then why inform me of your sexual preferences? I promise you, my dear little one, you’ll not ‘fuck’ anyone, unless your goal is to see me angry.”

“What, are you going to throw me out another window? I thought you weren’t gonna hurt me. You’ve got some pretty screwed up logic going on there.” Stark was quite pleased with himself, obviously believing that he had backed Loki into a corner.

“No. I will not harm you. But make no mistake. I am not your Miss Potts, or any of your other servants. I will not accept childish behavior of any kind. That includes acting out by bedding every woman you meet.”

“Oh, it won’t be every woman. Just the ones that strike my fancy. A few a week. No more than five or six. Maybe seven. Eight, tops.” Stark looked more smug with each word, a petulant child looking for the negative-attention payoff because he thought he couldn’t earn the positive one.

Instead of responding with escalation, Loki smiled kindly, and waited.

“What?” Stark prodded. “Too many? Not enough? I could bring one home for you, too, if you can’t get a date. No worries, Lokes, we’ll get you laid.”  

Loki continued to wait in silence.

“Or a dude? I could totally get you some male model to screw. ‘Cause I’m guessing you’re not a bottom. No, you’re definitely the boss. How do you ask a guy that? ‘Hey, I’ve got this friend who likes dick, but tell me, do you want to give or receive?’ That seems a little stilted, but I guess it could work. Maybe something simpler… ‘So, how would you like to get screwed into the mattress like a girl?’ That could probably be construed as offensive, though, I guess.”

Silence. His poor pet seemed completely unable to stop rambling, given a silence to fill.

“Um, I guess I could just have a party and let you drag some guy off into a back bedroom so you can tie him up and have your wicked way with him.” Anthony glazed over a bit at that comment, his eyes filled with a haze of fear and fascination.

When he came back to himself, he slid further back on the couch, as far from Loki as possible without standing up. His maneuver had some unintended consequences, though, when they drew attention to what his own mental images had done to him. His burgeoning erection was visible even though layers of fabric, and it was beyond intriguing. The poor little thing had turned himself on by imagining Loki binding and having some faceless model? Oh yes.

Loki’s smile broadened, and he quirked an eyebrow at Anthony, waiting to see if he was finished rambling. He refrained from moving to stand over Anthony, but only just.

“What’s wrong, model not good enough for you? Maybe one of these… wait, why am I trying to get you laid again?” Anthony wriggled further into the couch, as though he could somehow find a safer spot somewhere inside of it.

“You aren’t.”

“I’m not?” Relief was apparent in his pet’s voice. It seemed that he did not like the sound of his own voice so much when there was no response. That could explain the existence of Jarvis.

“No, Pet. As yet, all you seem to be managing is making yourself uncomfortable.”

“You’re goddamn right I’m uncomfortable. I know what you’re thinking, it’s the modern era and it’s okay to be gay, but you didn’t have my father. Seriously. I was enough of a disappointment to him without going gay and not being able to make future generations of little Starks to run the company and be disappointing to me. So I’m not gay. I mean, you go ahead and be gay all you want. It’s fine. Me, I like girls. A lot.” A bad father. Why was it a surprise?

“In case you hadn’t noticed, Pet, your father is not here to be disappointed. There is only me. And as yet, I am not disappointed.”

“Yet?” The mix of emotions in his eyes was bizarrely out of place on a lover, and obviously confusing to Anthony himself. Loki was left with a choice between drastic action and a long conversation about feelings, and fathers, and future generations of little Starks.

Loki was known by many different names to different realms, races, and individuals. None of them had ever called him the god of long emotional conversations.

He moved to stand above Anthony as he had previously refrained from doing, then he leaned over and grabbed the child with both hands, just above the waist. He pulled Anthony up as he moved himself down, swinging his recalcitrant pet onto his lap as he seated himself in the middle of the couch. The child squirmed for only a moment, seeming to realize simultaneously that the action would not aid him to escape, and that it would rouse his waning interest in the subject of binding models.

The attempt to avoid that was purposeless. Loki wasn’t ever going to allow him to forget about it.

“So tell me, Anthony, what do you intend me to do to this model you will procure? Take him to one of your many rooms? Tie him hand and foot to the bed? Shall I tie him spread open before me, or with his hands and feet together? Face up or down?”

“Huh?” It seemed that this was not the expected response to the speech about his father. Perhaps he’d been expecting a hug. Or that long talk about feelings. Well Loki was better at providing feelings than at discussing them.

“It is your fantasy, Anthony, not mine. How do you want me to tie him up?”

“I want… wait, I don’t care how you tie some guy up. That’s your thing, not mine!”

“How would you know? You have yet to be in my bed.” He knew that given time to think, Anthony would muddle his way through with a cute excuse as to why he hadn’t meant any of it, but Loki would not be playing that game. “I think you’d like to be tied spread across the entire bed. You do enjoy your space. And facing up, because you don’t like the idea of not knowing, not seeing, anything.”

His only outward response was a series of blinks that might have been a code, but was more likely the outward sign of Anthony’s brain beginning to melt. Hopefully all remnants of his father would seep out, and never return.

“Yes? I find that I rather like that idea as well. I want you to watch me take you, Anthony. I want to watch your face as I push into you for the first time.” He leaned back and lowered his voice to a purring whisper, forcing Anthony to lean in if he wanted to hear more. He did. “I want to hear you call my name until you lose your voice, and watch you fall apart under me as I take you as hard and fast and far as that fragile mortal body of yours can go.”

“Fragile, huh? I can take anything you can give, God Complex.” Oh, excellent, he had found the competitive instinct. That would help things along nicely.

“Can you? I wonder…” He put on his most dubious expression and leaned his back against the couch, further away from Anthony, waiting to see if the trap had been properly baited.

“You wonder?” Anthony sat back a bit, glaring at him. “I’ll have you know that I’ve never had a dissatisfied customer.”

“I had heard that Anthony Stark was the epitome of mortal sexuality, but perhaps you mortals simply have low standards."

“That’s it, you crazy motherfucker, this is on.” Anthony started stripping off his suit jacket, and Loki had to fight the urge to rip it off for him. To rip off every stitch of clothing that was standing between them, in fact. This had to be Anthony’s move, though. Loki would not be accused of foul play in the morning, even as tempting as foul play was. Instead, he just continued to lean lazily against the back of the couch, watching as his prey lay down in the cage and closed the door behind himself.

Red tie and white shirt swiftly followed pinstriped jacket, and faster than Loki’s eyes could follow, his dear pet was already unzipping his trousers. He was certainly skilled at stripping himself. Loki would have to teach him to do it a little more slowly in the future. But not now. Now was about getting naked as quickly as possible, before Anthony fully realized that he had been manipulated into this.

Loki ran his hands up Anthony’s arms, along his collarbone, and down his chest. He did not pause at all at the arc reactor, having seen it during his reconnaissance and duly noted his pet’s attempts to pretend that it did not exist. Anthony watched his hands descend, but he did not seem terribly fearful of Loki being so near the glowing metal heart. For the moment, it was enough for Loki that he could get his hands within a few inches of it without the other man cringing away.

By the time Loki reached them, Anthony’s hands had finished their work with the zipper and paused with a sudden lack of focus. His pet obviously needed guidance, before he realized that he was acting foolishly. There was no further to go while still sitting on Loki’s lap, and getting up could break the tension and give him time to think about what he was doing.

Without slowing his movement at all, Loki skimmed his hands over Anthony’s and then into his boxers, taking a firm grip on Anthony’s cock. That should distract him from any thoughts of rebellion.

Anthony immediately thrust up into his hand, moaning and closing his eyes; all conscious thought was gone. The unthinking reaction was perfect for the short term, but another thing that would require retraining over time. For now, Loki used the wanton abandon to get closer to his goal.

He stroked for a few moments, driving the tension upward so that Anthony would stop thinking quite so much. The child’s brain seemed ever on and moving forward. Loki thought it a miracle that he didn’t die of exhaustion. Convinced that he had a bit of a distraction built up, he swung Anthony up into his arms and carried him to the closest bedroom. It was a calculated risk, but he had faith that he could once again divert his pet if necessary.

Tossing him onto the bed, he took no longer than a few seconds to rip the trousers and boxer shorts the rest of the way off, leaving his pet bare before him. He had seen it before, of course. He had been watching his precious prize for weeks. It was better this way, though. Watching him lying naked on the bed, his cock hard and breath short, bottom lip squeezed tight between his teeth… this was what Loki had been waiting for. This was the mortal personification of sex, and it belonged to Loki. Even more than that, it was _for_ Loki. His pet wasn’t thinking of a previous lover, or a meaningless encounter of years past. He was thinking of Loki.

Who was Loki to deny such need in his precious child?

He pushed Anthony’s knees apart; no small task since some small part of the child was still trying to hold out against the perceived evil of his desires. It was an odd thought, the consummate playboy being such a prude. It was of no consequence. Loki forced his knees between Anthony’s and then swiftly caught his pet’s feet in bonds that he attached to the bed’s posts. It was a gross misuse of his magic, and as always, breaking the taboo made his lust flare even hotter.

He took the opportunity to run his hands over Anthony’s entire body, starting at his ankles and working all the way up to his wrists. There, more ill-used magic was employed to bind his pet’s hands to the headboard. He wanted nothing more than to take exactly what he’d said he would, but he had too much sense left to simply force this to happen.

The only sensible thing to do was offer pleasure first. His pet was giving him what he wanted just by being there and naked, so he would return the favor with something Anthony would want.

He sat up between his pet’s legs, still fully clothed, and smiled roguishly. “You look positively delicious, Pet. I think I’ll see if I’m right.”

Coquettishly, he leaned down and gave Anthony’s lips a tiny lick. He was rewarded with a tiny gasp, and Anthony moving his whole head forward to try to catch Loki’s lips. Then he moved to his pet’s throat, and proceeded to cover every inch of it with his mouth. Anthony whimpered beneath him, once again biting at that lovely lower lip. At the juncture where neck and right shoulder met, Loki took a little nip to test his pet’s capacity for pain. Good, it seemed, since Anthony arched up into him and tried to press his groin into Loki’s body. He was desperate for it, for any friction at all.

So Loki took it all away. He sat back up, carefully moving between his pet’s legs so that they were not touching at all. Anthony arched up in a beautiful bow, body instinctively seeking Loki's touch. His eyes snapped open and settled on Loki, filled with lust. He could see fear creeping in at the edges, though. Would Loki abandon him like this, then? Had he gotten what he wanted, and now he desired nothing more than his pet’s humiliation at being found tied to a bed in a hotel room? Even now, in the midst of this, Anthony was afraid that he would be once again abandoned.

“Never, Pet.” Loki growled angrily. He leaned forward and clasped Anthony’s face tightly in his hands. “I am not leaving. You belong to me.” His fingers would leave marks on Anthony’s jaw, but he was concerned only with making his point. Perhaps the bruises would serve as reminders, anyway. His pet would look in the mirror and remember that he belonged to Loki.

Anthony whimpered at the pressure, but instead of trying to call a halt, he went back to trying to thrust up against Loki’s body. He wanted to get down to it, did he? Loki could do that.

He pulled away once more, and Anthony groaned loudly. “Dammit, Lok-“

“Be quiet and still, or I will gag you. Am I understood?”               

Anthony stilled, but seemed to consider the words for a long moment before nodding. Loki smiled and ran a hand along his face. “Good boy.”

Before his pet could do something foolish to negate his earning a reward, Loki bent down sharply and swallowed his cock to the hilt. A minor mistake, perhaps, as Loki hadn’t done such a thing in quite a long time. He’d feel that in his throat later. It was worth it, though, to make an impression. Anthony’s whole body froze for a moment before he whimpered loudly and gave a full body shudder. He kept his mouth shut and attempted to remain still through it, though.

Loki gave an experimental suck, gauging how his pet responded to the pressure. He ramped it up little by little, and his little mortal seemed to respond quite well to the increase. It wasn’t long before he found himself sucking so hard that he was sure he was causing pain. Finally, his pet’s composure started to crack. He was whimpering constantly, his eyes shut tight and his face a blend of ecstasy and suffering.

That was when Loki decided it safe to slip a single magically slicked finger into him. Surely, he would be distracted enough that he’d hardly even notice the intrusion.

When he convulsed, Loki was briefly concerned that he was horrified and trying to escape the intruding digit. Then Anthony’s cock swelled in Loki’s mouth, and hot liquid hit the back of his throat. He kept himself from gagging on it, wanting to leave the impression that he had no gag reflex at all, and swallowed until Anthony started to soften in his mouth.

An unexpected and rather pleasing development, all things considered. It seemed that while his pet’s mind was dead set against a cock in his ass, his body felt quite the opposite. Loki could most certainly work with that. He continued moving the finger slowly, and was treated to continued whimpers emanating from the back of his pet’s throat. He wondered…

Adding another finger just as suddenly as he had the first, he was rewarded with Anthony gasping and bucking up toward him. He should have stopped. He really should. Anthony was finished, and he didn’t want to turn it into an unpleasant experience. And yet, he very much wanted into his little pet.

“No.” The voice was so breathy that it was little more than a whisper, but it pulled him up short. He looked up at Anthony, who was watching him warily.

“Please. I’m not… I can’t…” Well that was that. If Anthony wasn’t ready, taking would only end badly. He didn’t want to have to truly cage his pet. He didn’t want Anthony to hate him. What was wrong with him? Mortals were supposed to do as he commanded, not the other way around.

He curled his fingers upward as he slowly started to pull them out, and Anthony bucked up against him once more.

“Oh god! Please!” His pet begged prettily, straining at his bonds.

“Please what, Anthony?”

“Please... please don’t fuck me. I’m… not…”

“Yes, I know, you’re not ‘gay’. You’ve mentioned that.”

“Please. If you untie me, I… I’ll…” He seemed to be struggling to shake off the aftereffects of his orgasm. Interesting, for a man who supposedly had more sex than sense. At least Loki could take pride in… “I’ll suck your dick.”

It was Loki’s turn to blink in code. His code wasn‘t hard to read, though, particularly as the bonds holding his pet immediately loosened. It was Loki-code for ‘yes, please.’

Anthony pulled himself out of the silken cords that had held him to the bed, and rubbed his wrists for a few seconds before awkwardly sitting up and looking at Loki, who was still kneeling between his legs. His teeth were back on that damned lip. He was making Loki want to bite his lip.

“So… how?”

Loki quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know, I’m a selfish bastard, I don’t know how to give a blowjob. See, the thing is I haven’t actually ever been naked in the presence of another man before. Or the other way around. I’m pretty damned good at eating-“

“That’s quite enough, Pet. I don’t need to hear about it.” Loki turned so that he was sitting across the end of the bed, and looked at Anthony. “And in case it has escaped your attention, I am not actually naked.” He pulled himself off the bed, thinking to unzip his trousers, but Anthony seemed to take this to mean that he was leaving.

“Wait!” There was desperation in his voice that made Loki pause. Did he really want to use Anthony’s desperation to be loved to get what he wanted?

Yes. Yes, he did.

He made a quarter turn to the door, and then paused, looking at Anthony and waiting. “Yes?”

“I just… I’m okay.” Anthony swallowed visibly, and scuttled up toward the end of the bed where Loki stood. “Nice suit, by the way. Armani? I thought I recognized the jacket when you were wearing it earlier.” The words were obviously being used to distract Anthony from his nerves. Loki could work with that.

“Indeed. I left the jacket in the wardrobe. I’ve a few Midgardian suits, now. Not easy to find in my size, since I don’t have the resources to pay a tailor.” Loki took Anthony’s hands in his, guided one to the zipper of his trousers, and the other to slowly tuck into the waistband. Anthony moved to sit on the end of the bed with his feet on the floor, and Loki resisted the urge to press him down further – off the bed and onto his knees.

“Probably a little easier than wandering around in all your Asgardian gold, and leather, and giant helmet.” Anthony obligingly pulled the zipper down with his slightly trembling right hand, then used the other to push the waistband down.

“You really quite like the helmet, don’t you?” Loki thought it appropriate, discussing the phallic symbol that Anthony seemed to find so distracting while he was in the process of baring an actual cock. His first actual cock, it seemed. Loki’s predatory smile couldn’t be contained at the thought. Thankfully, Anthony was quite distracted by his work.

“Huh?” Anthony jumped a bit when he found that under those impeccable suit pants, Loki was wearing nothing at all.

“You seem quite focused on it.”

“Well, it’s kind of enormous, and… you know… right there.” Loki wondered if his pet even remembered what they had been talking about.

“This is the part where you open your mouth, Pet.”

“I…” Anthony swallowed hard again, and nodded. “Right. Open.” Anthony’s tongue flicked out suddenly, as though moving without his consent. He barely touched the tip of Loki’s cock with it before realizing what he was doing, and then jerked back a few inches. Wide eyes stared up at Loki, who schooled his face to a calm façade, and smoothed a hand down his pet’s face from his temple to his jaw.

Strengthened by whatever it was that he found in Loki’s eyes, Anthony leaned forward and licked again. After biting his lip one last delicious time, he opened his mouth and finally took the head of Loki’s cock in. Loki’s head fell back and his eyes closed of their own volition, before he reminded himself that he wanted to watch every second of this.

When he looked back down, huge nervous brown eyes were looking up at him searchingly. Guidance, Loki reminded himself. _Poor Pet, he’s not used to trying things he doesn’t already know how to do._

“Breathe, Pet. Through your nose. That’s it.” Loki continued running the reassuring hand down the side of his pet’s face, resisting the urge to twine his hands into the short brown hair and just _take_. He wanted Anthony to feel that he had some control this time. It would ease the way for the next time.

Anthony seemed to accept Loki’s complacence, and started to work things out for himself. The look in his eyes went determined, and he moved his whole body toward Loki. It was as though Anthony had opened up right in front of him, and that told Loki that at least so far, he’d made the right decisions.

Then, for the first time in his millennia of life, Loki learned what it was like to be the complete focus of another being. Anthony took a deep breath through his nose, and tongued the underside of Loki’s cock. Then he curled his tongue around each side in turn, as though trying to see if he could encompass the entire width at once. He couldn’t, of course, but it was a delicious feeling, and Loki let him know that with an entirely unintentional gasp.

Deep brown eyes flew back to his, still a bit nervous, but mostly curious and determined. His pet pushed down harder, trying to fit as much cock into his mouth as he could. He moved his tongue experimentally around it, trying to memorize every inch. Loki could almost hear the mathematical computations calculating respective volumes, and saw the spike of fear in those beautiful eyes at the realization that the only way to fit would be taking Loki’s cock all the way to the back of his throat.

Anthony swallowed reflexively, and Loki moaned as it allowed him to press just a bit deeper. He pulled back before Anthony began to choke, and petted his face again to calm and comfort. Loki hardly even remembered the first time he had done this, but he did remember that he’d been terrified of both the cock and of failing to please his partner. He couldn’t control the first, but he could do something about the second.

“That’s it, my lovely pet. Just perfect.” He let out a moan deliberately this time when Anthony’s tongue curled around the head of his cock. “Such a clever tongue. You were born to do this, Pet. I’ve been wanting to watch you wrap your beautiful lips around my cock since I first saw them open to threaten me.”

It was Anthony’s turn to moan, and the vibrations almost drove Loki over the edge. Too soon. He held back. If this was what he was getting today, he wasn’t going to let it go without a fight. He did buck forward instinctively, and let out a breathy whimper of his own.

“Oh yes. So good, Pet. You feel like Valhalla should. You should always have a cock between your lips. I mean to see that you have one as often as possible.” Anthony started whimpering in earnest, and he slipped down onto his knees unbidden and pressed his still soft cock against Loki’s leg. Oh, this _was_ perfect. Loki hadn’t even imagined this possibility. His wanton little pet would be begging for his ass to be violated (almost) soon enough.

He felt Anthony take a deep breath and swallow hard, and his stomach did a somersault as his cock slid all the way in. He wasn’t by nature a vocal lover, but this day seemed to be a new experience for everyone. “Oh gods, Anthony! Yes! Harder!” He was rewarded with a sudden near-painful suction that drove him right to the edge again.

When he felt teeth lightly but quite deliberately scrape the base of his cock, he was undone.

He tried to pull away, memories of his own unfortunate first experience swallowing filling his mind, but Anthony seemed to have other ideas. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s hips, and followed Loki’s movement with his body. Loki gave up, and gave him what he seemed to want.

Anthony shuddered at the first swallow and gagged a bit, but despite tears forming in his eyes, he forced himself to choke it all down. The look in his eyes told Loki all he needed to know. The little brat thought they were still competing. He wanted to give as good as he got. Incredible.

Loki accepted his stubborn little pet’s need to control something – for now – and contented himself with running his hands through Anthony’s hair as he came down.

He wondered if he should tell Anthony now that the entire trip to Japan had been manufactured for this purpose. Maybe in a few more days. Wouldn’t want the trip to end prematurely. Loki hated when that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this is where things start to get a little smutty. I'm hoping that the smut is acceptable, as I haven't written any in years. Do let me know, as I'd rather not write a whole bunch of porn that's really only good for amusement's sake!
> 
> I'm so happy that people are liking this so far, your comments have been super inspiring. I am still sans-beta, so feel free to tell me if you see any errors or issues, I really do appreciate it.
> 
> black laurel - um, wow. I can honestly say I've never gotten so much substantive feedback on a piece of fanfiction, especially in a single comment! You're absolutely right about there being an explanation for Frigga's motives, though I don't know it's a satisfactory one in the short term. On dream-Loki; I reread it, and it is on the side of contrived, isn't it? Now I'm worried about future plot points that may follow suit. This is probably why I shouldn't stay so far ahead in my writing... Seriously, though, thank you!
> 
> My sincerest thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, or noted the fic on tumblr. It's been awesome getting out there a little and reminding myself why I like writing fanfiction. You're all fantastic!


	5. Fifteen Million Dollars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible slight dubcon

The next morning was both more and less awkward than Loki expected.

He had decided not to press the matter of sleeping quarters, and left his pet alone to get some more much needed rest. It seemed to be becoming a habit, but he had performed well and Loki wanted to reward him. It hadn’t taken long for Loki himself to sleep, given the first gratifying physical encounter he’d had in years. Unless one counted stabbing Thor, and even that didn’t have quite the same degree of payoff. In fact, looking back on it seemed a little… well, it didn’t really matter anymore.

As was his habit, Loki rose early. He didn’t bother with clothes, but went to sit near the large windows in the central room for his morning meditations. He generally used a few minutes each morning to properly align himself with the local energies, and check on his long term magic expenditures – like the strand he kept wrapped around himself to keep Heimdall’s eyes away. The meditations weren’t strictly necessary, but he always liked to keep track of these things. It was always these little details and matters of common sense that made or destroyed plans. It was when you weren’t meticulous that plans tended to crumble around you, like tiny portals in the center of population hubs that had no strategic significance.

“So you set this up, huh?” Loki blinked his way out of his meditation with a start. He found himself looking up at his pet, fresh out of bed and wearing nothing but his red silk boxer shorts. Predictable, given his apparent fetish for red, but it worked for him anyway. Conversations that started out with accusations about what Loki ‘set up’ rarely went well, though, so he set aside eyeing his pet for the moment.

“Set what up?” There were honestly so many options that his question wasn’t so much an attempt at appearing innocent as a serious query about which plot he was in trouble for this time.

“The embezzlement thing. I don’t think Hashimoto-san would know what to do with fifteen million dollars, let alone how to embezzle it. He’s possibly the most boring human being ever born. Even Rogers is more fun.” Rogers… The soldier. He had seemed particularly joyless, but Loki had assumed it to be a battlefield attitude. At the moment, though, the subject at hand was probably more important. The truth, or a lie?

“If I say yes, will you be back on your plane to New York this afternoon?”

Stark glowered at him for a moment. “Fuck, Loki! You could have ruined a man’s life, and all you care about is whether I’m planning on taking my toys and going home?”

“You brought toys?”

“Goddamn it, can you be serious for one fucking minute? We’re literally talking about a man’s whole life here. What am I going to tell them? Some guy wanted to get me alone so he could fuck me, so he pretended to steal the money and destroy your reputation?”

“On the contrary, Pet, I did not pretend. I did steal the fifteen million dollars and put it in a ‘Swiss bank account’. I heard that it was what villains were supposed to do. It was in the middle of a fascinating video about a man with a cat and some British fellow who seemed to have magical powers gifted him by a-“

“Great. You’ve discovered James Bond. Fabulous. Or Austin Powers. And what are you going to do with your fifteen million dollars?”

“Do?”

“Do, Loki. You’re supposed to use money to buy things. Like the suits you’ve been stealing? You can buy them with money. Money like that fifteen million dollars.” Anthony obviously didn’t know whether to be annoyed or amused. Loki decided that his pet would be amused.

“But I already have the suits. You can have it back, if you’d like.”

“I can have… You’re absolutely serious. You stole fifteen million dollars, got what you wanted, and now you’re going to give it back?” The amusement in his eyes was winning, but there was still an edge of anger at being manipulated.

“I haven’t yet gotten what I wanted, Pet, but the money has served the purpose I intended. I see no reason I should keep it, if this man’s destruction makes you unhappy.”

“You’ll give it back to make me happy?”

“Of course.” That was probably something that his pet shouldn’t know, but the truth seemed to be welling out of him. It felt like a dam bursting in his head. He hadn’t told the unvarnished truth in so long that now it had started coming out of him, he didn’t know how to push it back in.

“You’re absolutely serious. You’ll hand over fifteen million dollars, just like that.” For just a moment, Loki considered asking something in return. Then he realized that if sex with a man made his pet nervous, sex with a man in exchange for money might be even worse. Not to mention the slap the night before. He didn’t want Anthony to think he’d changed his mind about prostituting himself.

“Just like that.” Loki stood, walked over to the desk in the corner, and wrote the account number on a pad of paper. “Now, I think a shower is in order.”

Tony stared at the paper, and nodded absentmindedly. “Sure. The shower in the big bedroom is better if you want to use it. Plenty of towels.”

“An excellent plan if ever I heard one. Come now, Pet. You need to get cleaned up before you tell your people that you found the money they lost.” Presuming that a denial would follow, Loki preemptively grabbed his pet, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him to the bathroom.

Anthony kicked and wriggled adorably, but the only difference it made in his position was the beginnings of an erection pressing up against Loki’s shoulder. Loki was growing to like this in his pet. The need to be owned played out on his body in beautifully useful ways.

When he arrived at his destination, Loki turned the water on before putting Anthony down and stripping his boxers to his feet in one smooth motion. For some reason, it made his pet go still, eyes unfocused. What he wouldn’t give to see inside that inventive brain, to know what image was playing to make his jaw go slack and his erection twitch impatiently.

“Fifteen million dollars for your thoughts, Pet.”

“You got another fifteen million lying around in a Swiss bank?” Loki wondered if that was something he should do, just in case currency became an issue. He already had secret stashes of gold, books, and magical items scattered around the realms. Why not Midgardian currency? Another contingency was always a good idea. That was a thought for a time when he didn’t have more important things to do.

“I don’t get credit for the fifteen I’ve already given you?” He asked slyly, grinning down at his pet and pulling his body in close.

“It doesn’t count if you stole it from me first!”

“Then I’ll just have to assume I know what was causing you to look like you wanted to spend the afternoon in bed again. A mere review of yesterday? A new and fascinating fantasy wherein I bind you in a different way? The muzzle I offered to put on you? Or perhaps…” Keeping close, he pushed both their bodies under the spray of water, “you were simply looking forward to this.”

Anthony had flushed redder and redder at every idea, and if he hadn’t been considering them before, Loki knew that he would be in the future. It was a step in the right direction. He needed Anthony to be thinking of him always. He needed…

Anthony bit that delectable bottom lip again, and Loki couldn’t and wouldn’t resist any longer. He leaned down and invaded Anthony’s mouth. He had to be soft and slow and gentle when it came to other things, but surely a soft sweet kiss was the last thing his pet wanted. Another thing for later, and a thing that let him be rough and aggressive right now.

He pressed Anthony hard against the shower wall, and pressed his own legs to the outside of his pet’s, effectively holding him in place as he took possession of his mouth with all the avarice and ferocity he wanted to use on the rest of that beautiful body.

Instead of pinning his pet’s arms above his head, as his instinct told him to do, he just ran his hands from collarbone to fingertips on both sides at once, and twined their fingers together. It controlled just as well, but it allowed Anthony some illusion that he wasn’t being manhandled. It allowed Loki better access to his neck, as well.

Licking his pet’s bottom lip as he moved away from his mouth, he trailed a sweet row of soft kisses down his neck to the spot he’d bitten the evening before. It had left only a slight impression of teeth, nothing to raise too many questions if seen. He ran his tongue along the marks thoughtfully. Anthony had seemed to quite enjoy rough treatment so far…

Without warning, his pet shoved his whole body forward, pressing his cock hard into Loki’s. The child would drive him to distraction. Making up his mind, Loki moved. He bit down on his pet’s neck and used his pelvis to grind against Anthony’s cock and shove his back hard into the wall at the same time. He supposed he’d quickly know if it was too much.

“Fuck!” Apparently not. Still, he had to keep reminding himself that his mortal pet was quite fragile, and he had to keep track of just how much damage he was doing.

His pet continued to surge against him, definitely more for friction than any abortive attempt to shove him off. He also started making the loveliest sounds in the back of his throat, somewhere between a sob and a whimper. Loki took this to mean that he should press harder.

He let go one of Anthony’s hands, and pressed his freed hand between his pet and the wall of the shower. Loki slowly let it travel from his pet’s back, down the curve of his ass, to press a single finger between the cheeks. He had to get his sweet little pet used to this, if he was ever going to fully accept becoming Loki’s.

Slowly, Loki worked the finger in and out, while continuing to use his whole body to give his pet the friction on his cock that he so desired. Only now, that full body motion shoved Loki’s finger deeper into him at the same time. The sobs coalesced into a single keening moan, and Anthony jerked against him like a marionette whose strings Loki was manipulating.

“Oh god. Loki… Loki, I’m gonna…”

Loki removed his mouth from Anthony’s neck only long enough to respond, “Do it, Pet. Come for me.” The he bit down just hard enough to draw blood.

Anthony’s answering cry of ecstasy was perfect in every way, and somehow managed to push Loki over as well. He hadn’t even realized he’d been so close, but his pet seemed to do that to his self-control. At least this time, there were no windows involved.

He continued to thrust against Anthony, riding out their mutual orgasm until Anthony’s free hand came up to weakly push at him. He wondered if the sweet child even realized he was still pressing his body down onto Loki’s finger, though his forward momentum had ceased some time earlier.

Oh yes. He had his pet right where he needed him to be.

He pulled away, ignoring the whimpered protest that Anthony tried to stifle when he took his hand away, and grabbed the nearby soap. He proceeded to kneel before his pet and wash him thoroughly, one appendage at a time. He ignored the disbelieving stare he received for his actions. It would take time for Anthony to understand that he belonged to Loki in every way, and all that this ownership entailed. Best to begin making demands in small ways.

When he finished, Loki went to clean his own body, and was gratified to have his pet’s help. His touch was tentative and his eyes confused, but he ran his hands over Loki’s body like it was a thing of beauty, to be savored instead of rushed.

When they were finished, he turned off the water and followed Anthony out of the shower. “And with that, I believe it is time for you to go to work, yes?”

“Yeah. I guess I’ve got fifteen million dollars to return.”

 

*

 

Loki finished his meditations after Anthony left, and then leisurely dressed in one of his precious few suits, and ordered a meal from room service. Midgardian hospitality was an easy thing to get used to. It helped that the food was much more palatable than that of Asgard, which always largely consisted of meat. Loki didn’t have a particular problem with meat, but neither was it on a master list of foods he couldn’t live without. He thought he could happily live his life without another bite of roasted ‘whatever Thor killed today.’

This Japan of theirs was particularly intriguing on that count. It reminded him of Alfheim, the way they seemed to put as much stock in the beauty of their food as the taste. And it was a true beauty, not the heavy handed beauty of Asgard, which simply called for every surface to be covered with something expensive.

He spent the afternoon wandering the internet, something that was swiftly becoming a habit of his. He did learn useful things there, but much of his time was taken up reading epic arguments about nothing, multiple page rants about everything that was wrong with everything, and, well… there was always the ‘porn’, if he actually managed to become bored with the rest. In this case, though, it just made him want to teleport his pet to him, and drag him back into the bedroom. It was probably not something that would be well received. Yet.

The afternoon was waning when Loki started to be concerned. How long did it actually take to hand over a bank account number and retrieve money? It didn’t seem like something that should take long. It had only taken him a few moments to move it to begin with. He used his internet to verify that the money had vanished from the account he’d made – it had – and then he worried more. It was done. They had their money and the man had been vindicated, so why wasn’t his pet being returned?

Had Anthony slipped off to the airport and started back to New York without him? This fear hurt enough that he actually teleported himself to the jet to make certain that it was untrue. Thankfully, his pet was not trying to escape Japan without him.

He hated to imagine how he would have reacted to that. He liked that his pet had only seen him in a happy light since their second meeting. It was inevitable that it would change, but he didn’t want it to have to change so drastically and so soon.

A few more weeks of continuing on just as they were would have pleased Loki. In fact, a century of it would please him even more. Of course, Loki was used to not getting what he wanted, so it was not a surprise to him when the sun went down with no sign of Anthony.

The hours started to crawl by, feeling even more slow than the months he had spent in prison. When full dark came, he started pacing the suite. One room, then the next, and the next. He walked a circuit around the entire suite one hundred and fifteen times before he got distracted and lost count. It still wasn’t as bad as running away, but if Anthony wasn’t broken and bleeding in a hospital somewhere… Great Ymir, what if Anthony was broken and bleeding in a hospital somewhere?

The speed of his pacing increased.

What could he do? Was there anything he could do to discover Anthony’s whereabouts? If Anthony had been injured, what if he was too late to do anything? Why was he still wandering a hotel room when Anthony could be lying dead in a street?

That was when there was a thump on the door, the sound of a body falling against it.

Loki pulled the door open before Anthony even had a chance to take his weight off it. He fell into Loki’s waiting arms, still fumbling in his pocket for the key card. He reeked of some kind of liquor.

Loki honestly did not know why it surprised him, but Anthony Stark was drunk.

“Hey, Lokes! You real Loki or dream-Loki? Cause either way, I got somethin’ to tell ya.” He grinned up at Loki, still rummaging uselessly through his pockets.

“Do you?” Loki did his best to calm himself. Now, of all times, he would not follow his impulses. He had promised that he would not harm Stark, and he would hold to that.

It was time for his pet to learn about his new place in life, though.

“Yup.” Stark triumphantly wrenched the key card out of his inside jacket pocket, and then seemed disappointed to realize that he was already in the hotel room. “Huh. Tha’s weird.”

“Is it?”

“Huh?”

“Has anyone ever told you that for an incredibly intelligent being, you are an utter fool?” Loki first started to pull Stark upright, then thought better of it and just picked him up with the hand already under his back, and another added under his knees. He kicked the door closed, and headed for the bedroom.

“All’a time. You’re carryin’ me lika girl.”

“I am carrying you as I would an idiot child. It is the only way that I can think to get you to your bed without you becoming ill on the carpet.” Telling the truth was helping calm his murderous instincts a bit. Interesting. It seemed that would be helpful to remember. A rude truth was more cathartic than a rude lie.

“Hey! ‘M not gonna get sick. Probly.” Probably? Lovely.

“Very well, if you are so convinced that you’re going to be fine, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?” He set Stark down on the edge of the bed and the man promptly fell backward, his feet on the floor, and everything from the knees up lying on the bed.

“You talk funny.”

Loki dutifully began to strip him out of his clothes, starting with his shoes.

“Truly illuminating.” Loki’s hands moved mechanically, dropping the shoes down next to the bed and removing the socks. Then he stood and leaned over the prone form on the bed.

“Hey, Lokes?” The tie came next, yanked off swiftly and tossed across the room.

“Yes?”

“I think I might be a little gay.” Loki’s hands froze. They hovered over Anthony’s shirt for a long moment, before descending again and beginning to unbutton.

“Is that right? And what brought you to that conclusion? Did you meet a man while you were out _all day_?” He would destroy any man who thought to take what was his. He would…

“Wha? Nah, silly. Think I kinda figured it out in the shower this morning. Or maybe on my _knees_ yesterday.” His voice sounded suspiciously sober for a moment, but when Loki looked up at his face, his eyes were unfocused, staring holes in the ceiling.

“And you decided that this conclusion warranted an impromptu celebration?” He tugged Anthony’s trousers down with more force than strictly necessary, but since it wasn’t going to actually injure him, Loki considered it acceptable.

“Decided ‘m fucked. Heh. Fucked.” His leaned up at Loki’s behest, allowing his shirt and jacket to be slipped all the way off. Their faces came together, and Loki simultaneously wanted to kiss him and slap him. “Hey, you still wanna fuck me?”

“I believe I informed you previously, Anthony, that I would not be doing so if you were intoxicated.” Loki viciously balled up the remaining clothes and threw them at the wall. If they’d had more mass, he suspected they’d have cracked the plaster.

“Aw jeez, Lokes, lighten up.” He wriggled up against Loki and threw one leg around his hips. “You said you wanna fuck me. So fuck me.”

“No.”

Anthony whined in a way that should not have been even remotely attractive, but Loki’s cock refused to listen to that logic. This, then, was how the child always got what he wanted from people. Get drunk, beg, and whine until they give in.

_He wants it. Give it to him! He’s never going to be more amenable for a first time!_

“No.”

“But ’m saying yes!” By the Norns, it sounded sweet to hear him say it. But Loki would be patient. He would have permission born of sobriety and attraction to him, not this drunken need to be fucked by the closest thing with a cock.

“The last time you were sober, you said no. I shall have to assume that still stands.” He unwound the leg from his hip, and dropped it unceremoniously back on the bed.

“Wasn’t ready then!” Anthony tried to sit up, but Loki held him in place with a hand on his chest. Neither man paid much attention to the fact that Loki had his hand squarely on the arc reactor.

“And you are so certain that you’re ready now?” Holding the squirming man down was not helping his resolve, particularly. At least part of his anatomy was convinced that he should take what was being offered.

“Liquid courage, Lokes. Needed a coupla shots to make it easier.” His resolve made a massive resurgence at that.

“You are telling me that the idea of sex with me is so repellant that you need to be drunk to even consider it, and in the same breath telling me that you think you’re ready for it?” He couldn’t hold back the exasperation in his tone. It was just too much.

“S’not what ‘m sayin’ at all! You’re… you’re usin’ your words on me. Or… mine!”

“Indeed.”

That was it. The restraints from the previous evening were resummoned, pulling Anthony against the bed. He looked at Loki hopefully for just a moment, but couldn’t seem to focus on his face well enough to see if he was getting what he claimed to want. Loki wondered if he would even notice if he had.

Loki turned the lights out, and within moments, Anthony was asleep.

He may not be making his claim this night, but there was one issue he could fix.

He wove a tiny thread of magic into his pet, deep enough so that there was little chance another magic user might see it, and complex enough that it would not be unraveled without his knowing that someone was doing so. He would not have his pet leave him without means to track him down again. It was another thing on the list of magics to check every morning during his meditations.

That thread was never coming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more smut... I honestly think there might be at least a little in each of the next six chapters. I guess I have a filthy mind? I'm gonna go ahead and blame Tony again. [See how it's his fault?](http://iswyn.tumblr.com/post/85964452771/ill-be-in-my-bunk) (Yes, that's a joke. Nothing remotely resembling rape is ever okay in real life. I make no claim that this is currently or will ever be a healthy relationship.) 
> 
> Glad that y'all are liking the story and the smut! All of the comments really make my days brighter, and that's saying something, considering the time of year.
> 
> Like a Hurricane - So glad that other people see the same things in frostiron that drew me in! I was writing chapter eleven today, and you totally inspired Tony to do something wicked.
> 
> Hope the next plot point doesn't lose anyone, but it's an important thing for later. 20k words in, and I'm just laying the groundwork for later things. This might be really long, you guys. Hope that's okay. I'm going to keep posting pretty often (2 or 3 times a week) until I'm caught up with my writing.


	6. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more dubcon here

By Odin, what was that pain? It was like a hot knife in his belly, twisting up through him in search of something vital. His mouth tasted of blood, and the only other sensory input he could find was laughter. He couldn’t move, couldn’t see… there was only pain, and blood, and laughter. Was it his laughter?

Loki woke suddenly, gasping for breath.

“Loki?” A small voice asked, “Are you okay?” Anthony’s voice. He was with Anthony. In Japan.

And Anthony had been very, very bad.

“Please be okay, Loki.” What? What possible emotion had that come from? He blinked his eyes rapidly to clear them, looking over at his restrained pet in the early dawn light. He looked terrified. Probably frightened that he’d be found naked and tied up with a dead man in his hotel room.

“Pet?” His voice came out a little softer than he’d intended, and his throat felt raw.

“You were crying.”

“I…. I was certainly not crying. Don’t be ridiculous. Stop trying to draw attention away from your behavior last night.”

“My beha… oh god.” Anthony went quite pale at the reminder. “I… Oh jesus, I fucking…”

“Indeed.”

“But you didn’t…”

“No.”

“You really didn’t.” It was not a statement of fact as much as one of surprise. “I begged you to fuck me. You could have just… posted a video on the internet, ‘news at eleven’, and walked away. Everyone on the planet could have seen naked, tied up Tony Stark begging Loki-of-fucking-Asgard to fuck him in the ass.”

“I shall have to consider it, the next time you disobey me by drinking. Perhaps it would teach you a lesson, having everyone on Midgard knowing how prettily you begged for my cock.” Anthony’s eyes went round. Loki found that he quite enjoyed that near-innocent look of terror on his pet. He’d have to count the number of ways in which he could inspire it.

“You… would do that.” He was happy to hear that his pet was not idealizing him because of one less than completely selfish act.

“Yes, I would. Tell me, will that fact make you think a little harder before you start drinking next time?” It was probably too much to hope for, and Loki had never been much of an optimist.

“Probably not. Might make the drinking a little uncomfortable, though.”

“And how would that be, Pet?”

“You’re kidding, right? Spending the night drinking and thinking about you making me beg for… You know what? Nevermind. I’m just gonna let that one go.”

“Likely for the best. You’re in quite enough trouble for what you have already done. You probably should not remind me that you already intend to disobey me again.” Loki stood from the chair where he’d spent the night. He stretched expansively, and rolled his neck to work out the kinks.

“Disobey… Wait just a goddamn minute, I never agreed to any rules about-“

“I did not ask you to agree, Pet. I told you to obey. Different things entirely.” Loki smiled at him tiredly. He almost wanted to put off the punishment. His poor pet had been through a lot in the last two days, and he could have done so many worse things.

“I don’t have to obey you! I told you, it’s my life, and my body!” Obviously, though, Anthony needed to know that his bad behavior would no longer be tolerated.

“I think you are mistaken about who is in control of this situation, Pet.” Loki ran his hand down the side of Anthony’s face lovingly, just as he had previously. This time, Anthony tried to flinch away. “Don’t be difficult. You’ll just make this harder on yourself.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, you bastard?” Anthony began squirming energetically in his bonds.

“Now, Pet, you mustn‘t flail about that way,” Loki spoke softly, as though to a wild animal. Slowly, he unbuckled his belt and pulled it free from his trousers. “You’ll injure yourself.”

“What the fuck? You didn’t take advantage of me drunk and desperate, but now you’re just gonna force me?”

“Force?” Loki was genuinely confused for a moment before looking down at the belt in his hands. The child thought he was going to take what had been offered the night before. “Oh, no, Anthony. I promised that I would not fuck you until you begged me to, and I plan to keep that promise.”

Had his pet never been punished before? For anything?

“You have got to be out of your fucking mind, you sick fuck!” The flailing intensified, so Loki reached out with his magic and tightened the bindings. He was delightfully rewarded with a distinct stiffening of Anthony’s cock. It was a reminder of how his pet had previously reacted to pain given in pursuit of pleasure. It seemed that perhaps punishment wouldn’t be such a trial.

“You’ve mentioned your doubts about my sanity before, Anthony.” He approached the nearest side of the bed. “And yet, knowing that I was waiting for you here, you came back alone. You didn’t summon aid, or try to run away from me.”

“Well obviously, that was an enormous fucking mistake!” Loki let the belt fly, smacking his pet on the top of his right thigh, rather close to his stiffening cock. Anthony let out a yelp, and his head flew back against the pillows.

“No, Pet. The mistake was disobeying me at all.” He loosed the belt again a few inches lower. Anthony’s entire body jerked forward with the blow, and he cried out again. “It would be quite worse if I had caught you doing something so foolish as running away from me.”

“And what do you think I’m going to do when you let me go?”

“I think that you are going to apologize like a good pet, and promise not to drink again.”

“No fucking chance!”

The shout at the third blow was the loudest yet, and Loki thought about it briefly before pointing out, “You may wish to consider your voice, Pet. How loudly do you think you can scream before the hotel sends security in here to make sure that you are well?

“I’m not fucking ‘well’! You’re whipping me, you asshole!”

“Ahh, but do you think they’ll see it that way, Pet?” To drive his point home, Loki folded the belt in half, and ran its length softly along Anthony’s now completely stiff cock. “Or do you think they’ll see a bad little boy, who’s getting exactly what he wants?”

Bringing the now doubled thickness of belt down on the top of the other thigh with a snap, Loki waited for Anthony’s answering wail. A whimper escaped, but he was now biting his lip so hard that he could hardly make another sound.

“Which is it?”

Another snap, another whimper.

“Answer my question, Pet. Which do you think they’ll see?”

Snap. Blood started to well up on Anthony’s lip. Loki leaned in and roughly took hold of the straining cock. Another broken whimper, accompanied by Anthony thrusting up into his hand. He let Anthony fuck his hand lewdly for a moment to further prove his point, then leaned his head down to whisper in his pet’s ear. “Which, Anthony? The wronged innocent, or my naughty pet?”

They both knew it wasn’t about hotel security anymore, and that made the admission a bigger struggle. Anthony wasn’t a fool, but was it more foolish to deny the truth, or accept that he was enjoying being punished? He couldn’t do it, and they both knew that. It was too far, and too soon.

What could Loki do to fix it without backing down himself? How had his mother always gotten him to give in? Of course. By allowing him to make the admission without having to say the words.

“Do you want me to gag you, Pet? You could scream to your heart’s content, and no one would ever know.” There was a long pause, followed by the barest of nods. Loki ran the hand down his face again, using the tip of his index finger to pry the abused lip free of Anthony’s teeth and wipe the blood away.

“Loki?” His voice was barely more than a whisper, but his pet was desperately seeking something from him. Reassurance. Absolution. Lo…

“You’re doing so well, Pet. I’m very proud of you,” Loki pulled at a thread of magic, weaving it into a silken scarf that smoothly tied itself around his Anthony’s face. “Just a bit longer, and if you’re very good, I’ll give you a reward when we’re finished.”

Eyes flying open, Anthony tried to say something through the silken gag. Given his tone, Loki thought it was a query of some kind. Ahh, of course.

“All you have to do is accept your punishment like a good little pet. That’s all you have to do.” He slid his hand back up the side of Anthony’s face, gripping his hair tightly. “You can do that, can’t you?”

Eyes locked on Loki’s, Anthony nodded. His eyes were filled with lust, confusion, and more than a little fear. Fear of Loki, or his own reaction? Both, likely.

Accepting Anthony’s capitulation unreservedly, Loki resumed his work. Carefully measured blows rained down over Anthony’s thighs and belly, varying in pressure, distance, and timing so that his pet wouldn’t have a chance to grow bored with his punishment. He wouldn’t have a chance to think of anything but Loki, and why he was in this situation.  Muffled cries came through the silken gag, a melodic combination of pain and desire.

When he had finished searing forty stripes into his pet’s skin, Loki dropped the belt to the floor. Climbing up onto the bed, he straddled his pet’s thighs, right on top of the reddest, most ill-treated skin. Anthony moaned against the gag, and bucked upward. There were tears running down his face, but all insolent demand was gone from his eyes. He was not begging to be freed. He was free. He was begging for release. This was something Loki could happily grant.

“That was very, very good, Pet. Are you ready for me to take the gag off? Do you know what you have to do?” Anthony nodded rapidly, making sweet little whimpering noises into the gag. “I want you to be quite certain about this, Pet. We don’t want to have to start over again, do we?”

Anthony moaned, and shook his head vehemently.

“And you are ready?”

He switched direction immediately and nodded with just as much vigor.

“If you are certain.” Loki made a show of untying the gag, ridiculous because it was held together by magic, and would have been easier to dissolve than untie. It drew the process out, though; made Anthony wait a little longer for his reward. Waiting was one of the skills that his pet needed to learn most.

When the gag finally came free, a litany of heartfelt apology flowed forth from his pet. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten drunk, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone all day, I knew it would piss you off. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten drunk and then tried to screw you. Please, I’m sorry… please…” He trailed off, trembling and looking up at Loki apprehensively, hopeful that he’d gotten it right.

“And?”

Anthony’s eyes went adorably round, and Loki watched him desperately search their conversation for what was missing from his apology. “Oh god… I…” Loki watched Anthony form the lie in his head before it left his lips, saw the terror that came from knowing – knowing that Loki would know it for a lie, knowing that he would be punished for lying, knowing also, though, that the truth would lead to punishment as well. Loki saw the decision in his eyes before the words came out, and he was grateful for it. “I promise not to drink again.”

“Well done, Pet.” Anthony swallowed hard, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “We shall address what we both know to be a lie when you prove it to be so. For the moment, though, your punishment is done.”

The tension in his body relaxed, but not entirely. Anthony’s eyes were still full of questions, one of which stood out so much that it found words and sprang from his lips. “Reward?”

Loki couldn’t keep the grin off his face at the guileless request. “Reward.”

He took hold of Anthony’s cock in the same hand that had held a belt not so long ago, and looked up. Those eyes were so full of hope and lust that Loki couldn’t have disappointed him deliberately even if it had been his intention. Such beautiful expressive eyes.

He pulled his hand forward roughly, squeezing just a bit too tight at the tip, causing his pet to cry out again. Not so different from the cries he had made not five minutes before. His hand moved with a precision born of centuries of practice, sliding along his pet’s length at a speed not quite enough to give him what he wanted. He tried to thrust into the hand, but Loki only loosened his grip.

“Loki?” Pleading eyes turned up to him, begging without words. He knew the words were there now, though. All he had to do was demand them, and they would come.

“Who, Pet?” Oh, that delicious innocent shocked look. If Loki could capture it in an image, they would call him an artist.

“L…” He knew that every part of every conversation they had ever had was replaying in his pet’s head, searching for clues, for some sign of what he was looking for. He resumed stroking, just enough to be a distraction, not nearly as much as his pet wanted.

“You shouldn’t hurt yourself, Pet. If you are thinking too much, perhaps more sleep would be in order.”

“No! Please, Lok… God? Master? My King? I’ll call you whatever the hell you want me to, I swear!”

“Now that, Pet, is a promise I truly believe. Have you called your women these names?”

“No! Well, I called Pep ‘Boss’ one ti-OW!” Loki’s hand tightened more than his pet was prepared for, and the pained reaction was instantaneous. His head thrashed as he tried to pull away for a second, but then the hand that punished turned back into the hand that rewarded, and started moving infinitesimally faster than before. Anthony moaned indignantly, and began to thrust upward again.

“Please do not refer to Miss Potts when my hand is on your cock.” Loki leaned down and licked his pet’s injured lower lip. He would have to heal that if he wanted to keep up his training regimen. Wouldn’t want his pet to feel pain that he wasn’t deliberately inflicting.

“But y…you asked!” His concentration on the conversation was failing again, now that he was getting the friction he wanted. He thrust furiously up into Loki’s hand, and this time Loki allowed it.

“And as ever, you overthought it. It seems to be a habit of yours, Pet.” He sped his hand another fraction, and watched as his pet’s face slowly opened up and his whirring thoughts turned into a single focus. Need.

Need. Comprehension dawned in those beautiful eyes. Not just a pet name. Need. “Please! Please, Sir, let me…”

Sir. He could work with that.

“Let you what, Pet?” He whispered into Anthony’s ear, speeding his hand again.

“Please let me come, Sir. Please...”

He let go of Anthony’s cock entirely, and just as an anguished groan of protest left the poor thing’s throat, Loki smoothly swept his mouth down that lovely body and swallowed him whole. It took less time than a single stroke of his tongue up and down before Anthony bucked into his mouth and came with a wild sound of triumph.

 

*

 

Anthony stared at the ceiling for far too long. Had Loki broken him? He had only meant to turn off that ever-racing brain of his pet’s for a moment, not permanently. Now, though, he seemed to be a rag doll, lying limply spread across the bed, despite the fact that Loki had released his bonds. His limbs had to be screaming for movement; he’d been pinned in the same position for hours. He didn’t so much as stretch, though. Just stared at the ceiling.

When Loki decided he could take no more and stood to leave, Anthony sat up instantly.

“Are you leaving?” That stopped him short. The simple question was neither simple nor a question. It was another plea, born of decades of being abandoned, over and over again. After centuries of the same, the tone was all too familiar to Loki.

“I thought I’d order breakfast, Pet. I think I rather tired you out, and you’re going to need some energy to make it through the day.” That seemed reasonable, and he could certainly use something to eat himself.

“Why?” Anthony asked indolently, moving to sit on the end of the bed and swinging his legs back and forth. “Nothing do to, now that you’ve given the money back. Pep… Umm… That is, it was arranged so that I could spend a week here if necessary, but I’m done already. I guess I should set up the flight home.”

Loki walked over to stand in front of him, and when Anthony looked up, Loki was quite pleased to see that the questions were back in his eyes. The point was not to empty him permanently, no matter how delightful it was to wring such passion out of him.

“I see no reason why you should not take some time for yourself here in Tokyo. You’ve already gone to all the trouble of flying here. It isn’t your fault that a complicated problem was so easily solved.”

“You mean that it wasn’t actually a complicated problem.”

“They don’t have to know that. They don’t, in fact, unless you actually marched in there and told them that I had stolen the money so that I could get you alone and have my way with you.” Loki rather liked the picture that made, Anthony using that lazy grace to swing his feet onto a boardroom table and inform the businessmen that he had solved the problem by ‘taking one for the team’. Better still, no businessmen, and Loki forcing Anthony to bend over the table’s surface… _You’ve been reading too much internet ‘porn’, Loki. Surely, people don’t do that sort of thing in the real Midgard._

No reason they couldn’t, though.

“Fifteen million dollars for your thoughts?”

“I thought you were a _billion_ aire?”

“What, you want community property in exchange for whatever dirty things are going through your head? Fuck, it’d probably be worth it.”

“Well then, yes.” What was community property? Something owned by all of the people?

“You gonna tell me what you’re thinking?”

“No.”

“Then no white wedding for you.”

“What?” Loki had a suspicion that it was going to take him decades to become truly familiar with the bizarre dialects of Midgard. “You Midgardians make no sense.”

“You know we call it Earth, right?”

“And?”

“What is up with you people? I couldn’t get this through to your…” Loki’s look stopped him mid-sentence. “to certain other people who I’ll never, ever mention again. _We_ live here, and we call it Earth. You what they say about ‘when in Rome’.”

“No.”

“Riiight. Keep forgetting that. I’m just saying, you’re here. We call our world Earth. While you’re here, you should call it Earth. It’s weird that you don’t” He was completely unbroken. Incredible. Less than half an hour before, Loki had been beating him. He’d begged for forgiveness. And now, he was correcting Loki’s language. Loki could completely lose himself in this. He could…

“Earth.” He could play this game. Just to see where it went, of course. Not because he _needed_ as much as his pet did.

“Perfect.”

“Do I get a reward?” Ahh, there was the look. Three times in a morning.

“A… A reward?” It was times like this that Loki truly wished he had the gift of telepathy. Knowing the filthy pictures that must be playing in his pet’s mind would have been worth nearly any price. “What do you- I mean, sure!” Anthony’s voice notched up at least an octave.

“Sure?”

“Yeah. We’ll go out for breakfast. I’ll buy you breakfast. Oh, I was gonna do that anyway, wasn’t I? My hotel room, right.” Anthony’s eyes skittered around the room as his brain searched for some way to reward Loki that didn’t involve the elephant in the room. Loki wondered if he remembered that he was still naked.

“If you can’t think of anything, I’m sure I could.” He put every bit of lascivious intention he could into his voice. It wasn’t that he was expecting his pet to throw himself across the bed and beg for Loki’s cock again, though he certainly wouldn’t say no to the request, it was that he wanted a glimpse of truth. He understood the need to lie, and he would not take that away from his pet, but he wanted – needed – to see. Forcing him to think quickly would show Loki something of his truth.

Anthony spoke slowly, still thinking. “There’s a, um, a tailor. Near here.” He seemed to be struggling to put his thoughts into words, and looked nervous. Did he think Loki would say no? “He’s pretty good. I wear lots of his stuff! If you want, I could… I mean, I know you like nice things.” He looked pointedly at Loki’s somewhat abused suit from the day before, and then at the floor.

He was worried that Loki would disapprove. That Loki would be disappointed in his offering. If there was justice in the universe, Howard Stark did not reside in Valhalla. But that was a flight of fancy. Of course there was no justice in the universe.

But there was a very nervous child waiting his approval.

“Are you offering to buy me new clothing, Pet?”

“Yes?”

“I gratefully accept. A brilliant reward.” Anthony’s eyes sparked brighter, and Loki wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him. How pathetic.

“Really? I’ll call and see if he can clear his schedule. Which he will, I mean. You know, unless he’s seeing the crown prince or something. And maybe even then.”

Loki smiled indulgently at him. His pet wanted him to see how powerful he was. He was courting Loki without even realizing it. “Excellent. Then I shall retire to the extra bedroom and see to my morning ablutions.”

His pet was on the phone making demands before he had even left the room.

He took a long hot shower, trying to work the last kinks out of his body from having slept in the rather uncomfortable chair in the main bedroom. He hoped he would not be doing that again. Best to stay close to Anthony for a few days, though, to make sure he didn’t do anything else stupid and self-destructive.

He performed his morning meditations in the bedroom before dressing meticulously. Identity was becoming a bigger concern. If he was seen in public with Anthony, someone was going to notice, and word would eventually get back to Asgard. If he pretended to be someone else in public with Anthony, then people would believe that Anthony belonged to someone else. He briefly considered leaving it up to Anthony to say something, but that was cheating. He was well aware that Anthony would not think of the ramifications until it was far too late. He would have the world discover that Anthony belonged to him, but the negatives were too many and too considerable for the moment.

Walking to the mirror, he decided to change himself just enough to be unrecognizable. He refused to change his coloring or size. He shortened his hair, changed his face to more closely resemble one of the Japanese natives. There. The press would think him to be just another businessman.

When he returned to the main room, Anthony was dressed and waiting. He stared, his mouth falling open. “Fuck.”

“How edifying.”

“It’s just that you… You look good. Yeah. That’s it.” Anthony’s eyes turned back to the floor, and Loki bit back the irritating urge to be jealous of himself. It seemed he’d woken a sleeping monster. Suddenly, his pet found all men attractive. He confirmed his plan to spend every possible moment with Anthony in the foreseeable future. He would not allow another man anywhere near what was his.

Breakfast was simple and filling, a combination that Loki found irresistible. He would need to remember it the next time he wanted to spend the day in the Library. It pleased him to see that Anthony enjoyed it as well. He had occasionally worried that only the most stimulating things would catch his pet’s attention. Even Loki couldn’t be ‘on’ all the time.

Watching his pet energetically lick the last of the rice off his spoon, Loki realized there was a very real possibility that his pet could outdo him in that department. The child was always moving, doing, going, working, thinking… Except for those few moments that morning. And he seemed even more energetic now to make up for it.

“You ready to go? We’ll see the guy about some suits for you, and then we can get you some regular shirts. I want a green one. That’ll look good on you. You definitely need some more ties. I know you like black, and it looks great on you, but people are going to think you work for the government or something.” He pushed the bowl to the middle of the table, downed the remains of his coffee, and looking into the cup, added, “Oh yeah, and we need to find a Starbucks.”

“More coffee, Pet? You can’t be serious. I think you’re quite stimulated enough.”

“Well you would know, Mr. Stimulating. Do you have to call me ‘pet’ in public? It’s weird.”

“You don’t like it?”

Anthony turned bright red and stared into the coffee cup harder. Loki wondered if the answers to the great questions of the universe were to be found in coffee. “Just… not in public. Please?”

Loki stared at his confusing little pet for a moment.

“Please… Sir?” _Oh. Oh my._

He took a deep breath and nodded, schooling his face to neutrality. “In public. Anthony.”

“Thank you, Sir.” His pet’s voice was a bare whisper.

Two days. He wanted to shout in exultation. Two days, and his pet was already accepting his new place. It wouldn’t be that simple, of course. Anthony would not expect it to last. He’d become rebellious when they returned to America. Being around his Jarvis and possibly the others would cause problems. But all of those things could be dealt with. The others would have to live with this. For once, Loki had won.

This was what he would hold onto with both hands. Loki had something that was his own. Anthony Stark belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first taste of a little bit dark. Which is practically fluffy, really. For anyone bothered by this, I’m just gonna say that it will get darker, so maybe this isn’t the fic for you. 
> 
> For all those leaving comments, there are no words to express how much they’re appreciated. Thanks Elephantsandtoasters, for pointing out my lack of break between note and fiction on the tumblr thing, yikes! Black Laurel, the comments about what may not be working are as awesome as the compliments, so thanks for both!


	7. Call the Doctor

Five suits, a dozen shirts, fifteen ties, two pair of shoes, and one giant cup of coffee later, they were sitting in a little café that served French food. Anthony seemed to find it amusing, eating French food in a Japanese city. Loki didn’t understand it, but he accepted his pet’s amusement with good grace. He found the French food somewhat less compelling than the Japanese, but it was of little relevance.

His pet had been offered a ‘wine list’, and looked at it nervously for a moment before sending it back untouched. “No thanks. Not today.”

It was about then that the hunted look had entered his eyes. Loki didn’t like it. He hadn’t said anything, and his pet hadn’t offered further commentary, but there was most definitely something wrong. If his punishment had been so horrendous, he wouldn’t have reacted as he had, would he?

“Would you like _a_ glass of wine, Anthony?” Loki tried to make it clear that his offer was genuine by emphasizing the word ‘a’, but the reaction was still off.

“Not really. Not a big fan.”

“Something else?”

He shook his head, but wouldn’t meet Loki’s eyes.

“Anthony, speak to me.”

Once again, he just shook his head.

Loki let a warning note creep into his tone. “Anthony…”

“Can we not talk about it?” When he saw the hard look enter Loki’s eyes, he immediately backtracked. “Here, I mean? Can we talk about it back at the hotel?”

Loki nodded, and the subject dropped.

After lunch, Anthony took him to an art museum, and then a library, slowly wandering each and telling Loki facts about their surroundings. It was apparent that he had done these things before, and was doing them for Loki’s benefit. Or he was doing them to avoid going back to the hotel and dealing with the issues between them. Loki had a feeling that somehow, this situation was going to lead to more of him not getting to have sex.

When they arrived at the library, Loki noted Anthony’s hands shaking. Sometime soon after, he started to sweat. They both tried to pretend that there was no issue for a time, but Loki kept a close eye to make sure his pet was doing himself no real damage. The simple matter of a few threads of observational magic when Anthony was distracted gave him a very odd read on what was happening. _No_ alcohol was making Anthony’s system react negatively? And his poor pet was refusing to tell him. How very like Anthony.

“Anthony, I find myself tiring. I wish to return to the hotel.”

“Umm… okay. But you haven’t seen the-“

Loki leaned in, smiling. “I see what I wish to. We can continue this another time, if we are so inclined.” Lowering his voice to a whisper, he continued, “Now unless you wish these people to see me put my hands on you, we’ll go back to the hotel. Immediately.”

_The_ look, followed by a swift nod.

Poor pet, he actually thought Loki was going to force his attentions on him this way. Tempting though his pet always was, the sweating, the shaking, and the rings forming under his eyes were not terribly sexy. They roused Loki’s parental instincts, not his predatory ones.

By the time they arrived back at the hotel, it would have made little difference to Anthony. He was half asleep, in pain, and completely without control of his body. He trembled and clung to Loki as they entered the building, hanging on as if he’d fall if he let go. He probably would. The staff probably thought he was drunk again.

Loki got him to his room and laid him on the bed, going through the same sexless stripping process of the night before, though this afternoon lacked the drunken come-ons and the barely controlled rage. How could Loki be angry with a pet so determined to try to give him what he wanted?

Was this why Anthony had known he was lying about the promise?

“Didn’t know it would happen this fast.” Anthony said quite suddenly through his trembling.

“But you were expecting it?”

The honesty that slipped from Anthony’s lips next surprised both of them. “Figured I could wait till you left; get smashed then”

“I am not leaving, Pet.”

“Course you are. Everyone does. And you’re crazier than the others.” Anthony’s voice seemed to be getting weaker as they went, but as Loki tested his vitals, they did not seem to be slowing.

“Perhaps that will be why I stay. I certainly will not be leaving your side until you stop trembling.”

“You’re crazier than I am…” This was punctuated by a snore.

Loki covered his pet with the blanket from the bed and the one from the other room as well, but the shivering wouldn’t stop. It was time to consult the all-knowing internet.

Three hours later, Loki was still in shock. He had read the basics swiftly, looking for a quick fix. Manufacturing threads of magic that reacted like the treatment drugs would was simple enough, but the internet was very clear on one thing. This was serious. His pet could die. Die. Because he drank too much for too long, and then Loki made him stop. He wasn’t ready for the drastic measures he had open to him to fix it. It was too early, too fast. No, he would get his pet through this the old fashioned way. He would take care of him. He certainly would not let him die.

So he spent the rest of the evening researching how to care for a ‘recovering alcoholic’, in both the short and long term. It seemed that the ‘might die’ part was actually the easy bit. That didn’t seem fair. How Loki loathed the universe. Why was his pet fragile? It was inconvenient and irritating.

This alcoholism did explain a few things about an Asgardian or two, though. He was happy that Asgardian physiology was not as deeply affected by alcohol. So many of his friends… He shook his head. He didn’t have any friends. He should wish that the Asgard could drink themselves to death as easily as fragile little Midgardians.

He arranged for appropriate food to be delivered, and woke Anthony enough to get some miso soup into him. The poor pet mumbled some incoherent apology, and promptly went back to sleep. At least he’d eaten. Loki himself picked at his food while doing his research. So much to know about mortal physiology. Even more to know about mortal psychology.

It was just as well that Loki needed to stay up to care for his pet. He had so much to learn that he needed the time. The internet was full of theories about how to help. The internet was even full of theories on Anthony specifically.

How had Loki missed that before? There were people devoting large amounts of time to speculating on whether Anthony was indeed an ‘alcoholic’, whether his womanizing was because he was ‘gay and in denial’, whether he had something called ‘post-traumatic stress disorder’, and even whether he had something called ‘narcissistic personality disorder’. The mortals did like their disorders. The mortals also liked talking about his Anthony, a lot. He didn’t know what to make of that.

When he found the website dedicated to the great love of Anthony Stark and Captain America, he knew he had gone too far off track. This was never going to help Anthony. Give him an aneurysm, maybe. Help, no.

He woke to the sound of whimpering, and cursed inwardly. He should not have fallen asleep. Anthony could have died!

He jumped out of the chair, dumping his internet device from his lap to the floor, and went to Anthony’s side.

“Pet?”

Bloodshot eyes popped open and regarded him warily. He searched the room for a moment, and seemed to place himself mentally. Pulling his chapped lips open with some difficulty, he whispered pleadingly, “Water?”

Loki produced the requested water without a second thought, and held it to Anthony’s lips while he drank. When he pulled back, Loki put the water down and busied himself checking signs of vitality and comparing them to the previous night.

“Um, Loki?” The still rough voice inquired.

“Yes?

“What the hell are you doing?” Loki gave him a sharp look, and he cringed.

“As it happens, I am trying to keep your prior actions from killing you. I trust you find that acceptable?” He made no attempt to keep the venom out of his voice. Foolish pet. Why hadn’t he taken better care of himself?

“Fuck.” Honestly, the child had only one vocabulary word sometimes.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m going to owe you for this, aren’t I?”

A predatory smile crossed his face. “Oh yes, Pet. You are.”

“Are you real Loki, or a delirious fantasy?”

“Really, Pet, I know you dream of me, but you don’t think this would be a bit of a waste? A fantasy of me berating you for drinking and telling you that if I EVER catch you drinking so much as a glass of bloody wine again, you will think that yesterday morning was ALL reward?”

“Well you’re definitely not a real doctor.” Anthony looked at him pitifully, lower lip sticking out. It still had a mark from where he bit it the day before.

Unthinkingly, Loki reached out and put his hand on it, threading magic through the slowly growing skin beneath and pressing energy into it. “And why is that?”

“You didn’t ask me how I felt this morning.”

“I should think it was obvious how you feel this morning.”

“Bedside manner, Babe. Look into it.”

“Babe?” Was _he_ calling _Loki_ a child?

“Ummm…. Gee, look at the time. I should head in to work or something.” And the brat actually pushed the blankets away and tried to sit up.

Loki pushed a single finger down on Anthony’s sternum, more than enough pressure to hold his kitten-weak pet down.

“Hey, no fair! You’re magic-ing me or something.” A coughing fit followed, and further argument was made superfluous. When he was finished coughing, Loki forced him to drink some now-cold soup, earning himself a look that promised further sass when his pet felt better.

“You can worry about your offended taste buds when you are again capable of feeding yourself.” The pitiful glaring continued as Loki angled the bowl higher to get more of the soup into his pet. He sighed. “And I will try to get something more palatable at lunchtime.”

The child finally focused on swallowing soup.

At lunchtime, Anthony was deeply asleep, curled against Loki’s side.

Loki sat patiently next to him and did not read stories about his pet having his way with the soldier. It seemed that internet Anthony was just as nuanced and unique as the real thing. But his taste wasn’t as good.

When Anthony woke in the evening, Loki kept his word and ordered some kind of soup with noodles and fish. It seemed to please Anthony. Loki was just pleased that he didn’t have to feed it to him. He was still feverish and trembling, but there had been none of the threatened seizures or hallucinations. All things considered, it seemed that the damage could be much worse.

Soon after eating, Anthony managed to get back to sleep. Given the internet’s threats of insomnia, Loki was both pleased and worried. It had been so long since another being had been dependent on him. He didn’t want to get it wrong.

Late in the evening when Anthony’s phone started buzzing on the nightstand and declared that ‘Pepper’ was calling, Loki ignored it. He wasn’t being childish. He wasn’t going to wake Anthony up, and he certainly couldn’t speak to the woman himself. It wasn’t his fault that circumstances allowed for exactly what he wanted.

He would tell Anthony about the call tomorrow. After he saw to the things his pet really needed.

 

*

 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Anthony demanded in a vaguely irritated tone, before he broke off with a look of confusion at his own words. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“I couldn’t say, Pet. Stop squirming.” He wasn’t quite sure why he had told Anthony about the call at all, let alone with some of the worst timing of his life. It was like being in Anthony’s presence, particularly Anthony’s naked presence, made him into an idiot.

“But I have to call Pep back!” Unsurprisingly, Anthony kept squirming.

“Do you recall the conversation we had about this, Pet?”

“But your hand isn’t anywhere near my… Oh.” Anthony swallowed hard as Loki ran soapy hands over his cock under the bathwater. “Back to the whole what the hell is wrong with me thing, huh?”

“Indeed. You are in the midst of being bathed by a god, and you want to call some woman who is of no relevance to your current life.” Loki was kneeling by the side of the tub, suit jacket long gone and shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

“Well she does still run my company. She was probably just curious about the money.” Slyly, Anthony pressed up into Loki’s hands while pretending innocence.

Loki obligingly squeezed. “Would she not know of its return?”

“Mmmmph… huh? Oh right, yeah. But not where I got it.”

“Did you not inform them that I had stolen it so that I could force my attentions on you?” He knew full well that the child had not, but he still did not know what Anthony had told them. He wasn’t above a little bribery to get information he wanted, either. He ran a slick hand up and down Anthony’s length and smiled, “And here I am, forcing my attentions on you.”

“Oh god… force away.” Boldly, Anthony put a hand on top of Loki’s, and pressed him down again. “I… oh fuck, that’s good. I told them that I followed some imaginary hacker trail to a Swiss account, but that when I looked, I couldn’t find the guy.”

Anthony was obviously not finished with this withdrawal of his, but the worst of the symptoms were fading. The internet believed that he would be in the clear within the first few days. Surely one little orgasm couldn’t hurt?

Slipping his free hand down between Anthony’s legs, he grinned mischievously. “So you told them you were looking for a man?”

“No! I mean, yes? Well, a hacker anyway. Could be a woma…ah..ahhh!” Loki had slipped a finger into his pet without warning, and the reward was absolutely priceless.

“I suppose that is true. I could be.” He continued to stroke his pet’s cock, but his focus was on the finger pressing inside. He suspected that Anthony’s was as well.

“You… you what?”

“I could be a woman. If you couldn’t find me, you would have no way of knowing, would you?”

“So those stories about you being able to…umm…” Loki raised an eyebrow and paused in his ministrations to show his lack of amusement. Anthony whined and pushed down harder on his invading finger.

“Your people have stories about me doing everything from being raped by a horse to your favorite with the serpent dripping venom in my eyes.” Gently, oh so gently, he slipped a second finger in with the first. “How many do you think are true, Pet?” He deliberately refrained from mentioning that, inevitably, some of them were true.

A moan was his only answer. Anthony pressed back against the invading fingers, and then up into his slick soapy hand. He was using Loki like some inanimate sex toy. It was suddenly difficult to keep from moaning aloud and taking his own cock in hand. He just didn’t have enough damned hands to keep track of Anthony and take care of his own pressing issue.

“You like the image of me as a woman?” He didn’t particularly care what image got Anthony where he needed to be. He started brushing a third finger against his pet’s entrance with each stroke, as though considering using it as well.

“Oh god. I… No.” Anthony’s eyes were closed, and he was completely focused on riding Loki’s fingers. “I like you as a man.” His voice had become smaller somehow, as though hoping that no one would hear the guilty admission.

There was nothing he could say to that confession that would not either make light, or make himself feel a fool. So he said nothing, and leaned in to capture the lips of his prize.

After only a moment of gentle contact, Anthony pulled away from the kiss. He stared up into Loki’s eyes for another moment before pushing down harder and whispering “Do it. Hard.”

Loki blinked. And complied.

They were in the middle of the upstroke, but Loki moved his body from the side to hover over Anthony and changed his angle. He pushed all three fingers up at once, and added pressure to the hand still stroking Anthony’s cock.

A load moan burst forth from his pet, and his cock erupted in Loki’s hand, undoing all of Loki’s effort to get him clean. He couldn’t bring himself to be sorry.

Picking up the soap next to them in the tray, he started again. If only he could get the child to let him wash his hair. He seemed determined not to let his head be covered with water, though.

 By the time they made it out of the bathroom, Loki thought it was too late to return the call to Virginia Potts. Anthony begged to differ. No, that was wrong. It would have been better if Anthony had been begging.

Anthony pressed the buttons on his phone as Loki sat next to him, dutifully quiet. He was not pouting.

Potts picked up on the second ring. Damn.

“Tony? Tony, is everything okay? Are you alright?” Even annoyed though he was, Loki couldn’t pretend that the concern in her voice was faked. It just didn’t matter. She didn’t matter.

“I’m fine, Pep. Why?”

“Tony, you’ve been gone for days! You solved the problem before you arrived, went out and got completely trashed with the board executives that night, and no one has heard from you since. Then a rumor popped up on the internet that you collapsed in the Tokyo Metropolitan Library!”

“Oh, that.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. Did he actually intend to tell her the truth?

“OH, THAT? What do you mean, ‘oh, that’? You collapsed in the library?” How Anthony dealt with that particular tone of voice was a piece of information Loki wanted. It was like a weapon aimed at his eardrums.

“Not exactly, Pepper. I just… Maybe I had some bad shellfish or something. I started feeling off, and I caught a taxi back to the hotel. No collapsing involved. I’ve stayed in for a few days because I’ve been sick.” Oh, Anthony was a glorious liar. And the she seemed to believe every word. It made Loki want to fuck him right then and there on the phone with the Potts woman. Of course, that wasn’t exactly something new.

“Did you see a doctor?” Again, there was that note of genuine concern.

“Didn’t need one.” This was true, but Loki already knew it wasn’t going to work. It wouldn’t have worked on him.

“Tony, it could have been something serious! Promise me you’ll see a doctor!”

“I’m better now! No reason to bug a doctor. Waste of time and money.”

“You have a little extra income to cover it. You recovered fifteen million dollars, remember?”

Suddenly, Loki wasn’t so bothered by his pet communicating with this woman. She was trying to take care of him, she didn’t want to have sex with him, and her sense of humor was actually vaguely amusing. It was unusual for Loki to find most anyone amusing.

Or maybe, he was learning, it was unusual for Loki to find Asgardians amusing. The little experience he had with Mid-Earth... Mortals, was that they tended to be quite more interesting.

“I’ll see someone, okay Pep?”

“Someone with a degree in medicine?”

 “Maybe.”

“Tony…”

“Can it be when I get back?”

“Are you coming back today?”

The rapid-fire conversation spoke of two people who knew each other so well that the conversation itself was actually unnecessary. They both already knew what was going to happen. Anthony was the more stubborn party here, and he had more to lose if a doctor learned why he was ill. She may not have known why, but she seemed to recognize the tone in his voice well enough to know these things. Anthony had won before the argument had started.

“I’ve been thinking of staying for a while, actually. Maybe going out to Kyoto, staying at a resort.” This was the first Loki had heard this suggestion, but it had the ring of truth. Most everything Anthony said did, though. Except for his promise. That still burned in Loki’s mind when he recalled it. After all this, and the future trouble that they would have to deal with, he hadn’t been kidding in his threat. If he ever found Anthony drinking again, there would be a price that his pet would not be pleased to pay.

“Staying at… Tony, are you dying again?”

Anthony spun to look at Loki, as though there was some chance he hadn’t been paying enough attention to notice that. He cringed when he found himself on the receiving end of a death-glare. There were questions that Loki would have answered when the phone call was over.

That was when Loki watched his pet realize two things at the same time. First, he did NOT want to hang up the phone and deal with that conversation just yet. Second, he had paused too long, and Miss Potts was on the verge of a nervous breakdown – or a flight to Japan.

“No, Pep, I’m not dying, I swear.”

There was a static-y sniffle on the other end of the line. “Are you lying to me about dying again?”

“No! Pep, I’m just…” His eyes searched the painting on the wall behind Loki as though there was an excuse in it somewhere. Then he took a deep breath, and spoke. “I’m drying out, Pepper.”

It sounded like the truth, but the words were obviously one of those ridiculous idioms.

“Tony! You… That’s wonderful, Tony, but you absolutely can’t do that alone. You could die. Remember that singer a few years ago? I’m calling a doctor right-”

“I’m not alone. I have help.”

“A doctor?”

“No. No doctor. And if you call one, I won’t let them in. Bad enough that someone I… trust… has to see me like this.”

Trust? There had been a hesitation, but the word had come out anyway. There was no rational reason that Anthony should trust him. Loki had tried to kill him!

“Someone you trust?” Oddly, Loki felt a little bad about the hurt in her voice. It wasn’t hard to know her mind. She hadn’t ever been enough to quit drinking for. “Who’s with you? Is it Bruce?”

“I really can’t talk about this right now. I have a lot to process, okay? It was a giant stupid decision that I made on the spur of the moment, you know, that way I do. And now, there’s all this fallout, and I just, I just can’t.” The child’s breathing sped in a way that didn’t seem healthy, and his hands started fluttering again. It was time to end this.

The only way he knew how to end it was a terrible idea, but he needed the conversation to be over. He needed it to end now, and in a way that didn’t end with him having to try to seduce his pet in the presence of Pepper Potts.

He took the phone from Anthony, who looked at him with abject terror and started struggling to breathe at all. Then he took the great green creature’s quiet human voice, and spoke to the woman he was replacing. “Miss Potts? Everything is fine. The worst is over, and he’s just struggling to get through some residual side effects. He’s a little unsteady, and having some trouble stringing too many thoughts together at once.”

“Oh thank god. For a second I was afraid he was talking about one of his women.”

“I don’t think he’d have agreed to this for one of them.” He didn’t even have to try to use that self-deprecating, hopeful note that was intrinsic to the creature’s mortal form. He never would have admitted it aloud, but he actually felt it in this situation. Anthony was staring, open-mouthed. Well he had known he was becoming involved with the so-called ‘god of lies’.

“You… you talked him into this?”

“You could say that.”

Another sniffle came through the line. “Thank you, Dr. Banner. Thank you so much.”

“Please don’t thank me. I haven’t done anything particularly impressive.”

“Beg to differ, Big Green,” Anthony broke in. “No one else has ever convinced me to even try something this stupid.” His breath seemed to be returning, albeit slowly.

“Tony, you be nice to him! Not many people can put up with you on a good day. I don’t want to imagine what you’ve been like this week.” Loki heard her mumble something about sainthood under her breath. How bizarre it felt, having the best assumed of him instead of the worst. Only Frigga had ever given him that gift before. The cynic in him pointed out that he wasn’t getting it now, either. A man who wasn’t even in the country was getting it.

“Okay, Pep, I’ll be super extra special nice to him. I may not even kick him out tonight!”

“What? Tony, I swear if you’ve been forcing him to find his own-”

Before she could finish the thought, Anthony grabbed the phone from Loki’s hand, continued, “Gonna go eat breakfast now, Pep. Talk to you later!” and hit the red ‘end call’ button.

“So, Big Green. How about that breakfast?”

“Big Green?” Loki was not pouting at being referred to by a nickname that surely belonged to the creature. He never pouted. Like during the conversation with Pepper Potts. No pouting happened.

“Sue me. Yeah, it’s lame, but it was the quickest thing I could come up with that could possibly mean either of you. I don’t like lying to Pep.”

“You managed it beautifully.”

“Hey, I didn’t lie. I embellished.”

“And you call me the god of lies. How does that name pertain to me, exactly?”

“Well, you know. You’re inappropriately tall. You like to wear green. You scare me WAY more than Bruce ever has. And, you know, other things.” His pet grinned at him in a way that told him the intentions in the last comment were entirely inappropriate. Loki wondered if he was trying to divert attention from somethi…

“Dying.” The child flinched. Loki was not going to tell him that his misdirection had almost worked. “Talk. Now.”

“Right, dying. Well, I’m not. I don’t think.” Loki was unimpressed, and he let it show on his face.

“Really, Pet, if you’re going to prevaricate with me, I can think of a few better uses for that mouth.”

“Breakfast?” Anthony asked, looking nervously down at Loki’s lap in a way that said breakfast was the last thing on his mind. Unfortunately, it was not the last thing on Loki’s mind. He hadn’t eaten properly since Anthony had taken ill, and Anthony’s health was more important than… What was wrong with him?

“Breakfast.” He said in a tone that allowed for no questioning. Then he called room service and ordered a ‘western style’ breakfast. It was a bit heavier than the Japanese equivalent, but it seemed a good idea to get as much food into his pet as possible while he was feeling well.

If he kept this up, he was going to develop a kink for treating his pet like a child who needed to be taken care of. He supposed that worse things had happened.

He had let the ‘dying’ conversation go and he knew he had, but it seemed a relatively small issue that could keep for now. Loki had searched the child’s whole body with observational magic strands. There were no lingering illnesses that Loki could find. There had been some metal scraps that he didn’t like the look of, so he had removed them. Other than that, it seemed that there was very little wrong with Anthony that would not be healed with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much fluff, practically no smut. A lot more next chapter. Maybe another Tony piece coming up, since he’s all full of thoughts and feels about the last couple of days.
> 
> On the tailor thing - I think of Tony as sort of a clothes guy, so I figure he has suits from every decent tailor he’s ever found. My Tony – A tailor in every port.
> 
> Plumadesatada - about alcoholics needing to make an actual choice instead of being pressured into making a change, too true. That will most definitely be coming up. 
> 
> There will also be a discussion about earth bdsm and consent issues, but it’s not going to be in the immediate future. My Tony hasn’t been involved in the lifestyle before, so he’s a little lost in unfamiliar waters. Loki is learning a lot from the internet, but he’s not there yet.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know if you find errors, I'm always happier to know than to leave poor grammar up there. Your comments have been super helpful!


	8. If He Knew What He Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be dubcon!

Anthony was good all day. They ate, they sat and watched bizarre Japanese ‘game shows’, they read their respective electronic devices, and Anthony napped a bit in the afternoon. He latched on to Loki as he fell asleep, and held him as though the contact was keeping him alive.

When the sun went down, Loki extricated himself from his pet’s death grip and replaced his body with a pillow in the child’s arms. He ordered a simple dinner that would keep for a few hours, in case Anthony continued to sleep. Then he took himself to the other room and finally went through his morning rituals. He would get lazy if he lived his whole life this way.

Things had always been on a razor’s edge in Asgard.

He would wake up wary every morning, wondering what his beloved friends and family would put him through in the new day. Would it be sparring, where his skills would be belittled despite the fact that he won as often as not? Hunting, killing innocent animals who just wanted to be left alone, only to be mocked for not ‘having the stomach’ for it? Yet another fight, or battle, or war that he rarely took any joy from participating in? Or would it be doing as he wished, spending the day in the library, only to be mocked for being a hermit at the ever-awkward family dinner?

Anthony had taken him to a library. As though a library was a thing to visit for enjoyment, instead of going only when forced.

Yes, this world could quite easily make him soft.

When he came out, he found Anthony sitting in the middle of the carpet in a bathrobe. Dinner had been delivered, it seemed. He was putting plates on a blanket he’d spread on the floor, surrounded by pillows pulled from both the bed and the couch.

“Hey. I made a pillow fort.”

“And you question my belief that you are a child?”

“Here now. Pillow forts are totally an adult thing.” Anthony patted a spot on the carpet next to him. “Come eat dinner with me.”

“Will we be telling ghost stories in the firelight afterward?”

“We don’t have a fire.” His pet looked around speculatively, and Loki wondered whether he would actually set fire to something, left to his own devices.

Loki sat next to him. “Eat, Pet.”

“Have I lost my mind?”

“What?”

“I’m sitting in a hotel floor pillow fort, half naked, eating dinner with a guy who tried to kill me a few months ago.” He jammed half of a sandwich into his mouth as if trying to stop the words from flowing out.

 “You make a good point. It would be better if you were completely naked.”

He almost choked on the sandwich.

“No? You did promise Miss Potts that you’d be… what was it? ‘extra nice’ to me?”

 Anthony finally swallowed his bite and muttered something under his breath.

“What, Child? Speak up.”

“Super extra special nice.” He was turning pink already. “It was a heat of the moment thing. I didn’t really…”

Loki smirked at him and sat back against the couch. “You thought you were getting away with saying something wicked to Miss Potts.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Okay, yes! But it’s not like I was lying. I’m not kicking you out.”

“You intend to sleep with me tonight?” His pet stared at him for a moment, then went back to feverishly eating his sandwich.

Fastidiously, Loki followed suit. He, however, took a small bite, chewed slowly and thoroughly, and swallowed before adding more. It served to show his pet how adults ate their food.

They ate in silence, and even when Anthony finished long before Loki, he did not speak. He looked nervous again. He started watching every movement Loki made, like a mouse watching the cat for signs of giving chase. Perhaps he didn’t know that he was already caught.

“So, um… Why are you actually doing this? I mean, you still want to kill us all and take over the world, right? Is this some kind of weird revenge, making me all complacent, then fucking me and killing me and telling everyone all about how you tricked Tony Stark into thinking that you gave a fuck about him before you cut his throat?” He looked a little shocked by everything he said, even as it was pouring out of him.

“You have absolutely no ability to think before you open your mouth, do you Pet?” Loki set down the last part of his sandwich. He would simply not address such nonsense. Telling his pet that his insecurities were baseless in this situation would only remind him of the times that they had been justified. “Should I keep you gagged all of the time?”

Oh, the look. “Um, no?” His voice came out a squeak.

“You mouth says no, but it simply cannot be trusted. It also told me that you didn’t want me.” He gathered the plates and stood to put them back on the tray the hotel had provided.

Anthony had no answer for this comment.

“Pet? Do you want me?”

“I’m… I’m not…” His voice was weak, and he obviously couldn’t even bring himself to say it aloud.

“Oh Child, are we back to that?”

“No! I’m just not ready!” Anthony scrubbed his hands over his face. “This whole thing is nuts. Why am I okay with this at all?”

“It hardly matters.”

The child looked up at him dubiously. “Why not?”

“Because it has only simplified the situation. Your acceptance of me would have come eventually either way.” He said it as simply and neutrally as possible. He didn’t want his smugness slipping into his voice and making his pet act out.

“Ya think so? You think that if I wasn’t so fucked up, I’d have just turned gay for you and… been okay with you whipping me?” That last part was said swiftly and with a hand over his mouth, as though he was trying to hide the words from view.

“I don’t believe that you, as you so eloquently put it, ‘turned gay for me.’ If an underlying attraction hadn’t existed, you wouldn’t have been so accepting.” Loki pulled a cushion off the floor and put it back on the couch before sitting on it right behind his pet. The child didn’t even turn his head. “You certainly wouldn’t have been dreaming of me before I ever came for you.” The subject of why Anthony required and craved punishment was perhaps best left to another time, so he focused on the easily answerable issue.

“Yeah, well that was different than this.”

“Giving versus receiving, as you called it previously? Do you think that one of those things makes you less attracted to me than the other?”

“If it’s all the same to you, then why don’t I get to fuck you?”

“Because it isn’t all the same.” Loki couldn’t stifle a sigh. How could he make him see? He had no interest in discussing the time his pet had spent bedding women, or even the fact that Anthony had obviously enjoyed being owned so far. He wanted the talking to be done.

He took the neckline of the robe and pushed it over Anthony’s shoulders. His pet didn’t even protest. Loki pressed his thumbs into the tight shoulder muscles and rubbed hard. A groan fell from Anthony’s lips, and when Loki pressed further up, on the bite mark still livid and angry on his pet’s neck, it turned distinctly sexual. Yes, that was what Loki wanted. He wanted his pet’s mouth occupied with noises that made Loki’s cock stand and pay attention.

Slipping one hand up into Anthony’s hair, he pulled hard to force the child to turn and face him. With the other hand, he unzipped his trousers.

“Suck me.”

The look. The child started to open his mouth, probably to protest, and Loki used the grip on his hair to simply push Anthony’s mouth down on his cock. His pet gave a token protest at the intruding shaft, shaking his head and weakly trying to pull back. He put his hands on the cushion on either side of Loki, but did not use them to press away.

Loki used threads of magic to hold his hands in place, and continued to hold his neck firmly down. In a matter of a few seconds, Anthony had willingly started running his tongue along the invading cock. He bobbed his head up and down as much as possible with Loki’s hand still holding him.

“Oh that’s very good, Pet. If I let go of your head, are you going to be a good boy and keep sucking?” The head on his cock nodded breathlessly, and when he lessened the pressure, Anthony started moving enthusiastically up and down on him.

For a few moments, he was content to just watch as Anthony put his all into sucking his god. Considering his prior claim of having no interest in men, the child was full of enthusiasm.

Soon, he was deliberately gagging himself by forcing Loki’s cock all the way to the back of his throat with every other thrust, and only breathing when Loki forced him to do so by pulling his head up. He threw himself into everything he did with his whole heart. It threatened to do something strange to Loki’s chest, watching his pet lose himself in giving pleasure.

“This is why it isn’t the same.” He told Anthony, hovering on the edge of his release. “Because you need this. You need me to own you. And I do, Pet. I own you. Today, tomorrow, for as long as you live. You are mine.”

Anthony moaned and pressed his own achingly hard erection into Loki’s leg, and Loki lost himself to his pet’s warm needy mouth.

Once again, Anthony determinedly swallowed every drop, even through his gagging and the cutest little embarrassed look Loki had ever seen. Then, Loki waited. The child whimpered his need, but Loki required words.

“Is something distressing you, Pet?”

For just a second, Anthony looked uncertain, and then the realization of what was being asked hit him. “Yes, Sir.” He stared at Loki’s lap.

“And what is it?”

“I…” He saw the struggle in his pet’s eyes. Was he fighting his pride, his vocabulary, or both? “I want to come.”

“Try again, Pet.”

“What?”

“You do not make demands, not here.”

“On the couch?”

“If we’re quite finished, then…” Loki tucked himself back into the trousers and zipped them up.

“No!” Anthony suffered another internal struggle, this one obviously with his pride. It was important that he begin to realize that Loki’s pleasure with his actions was more important than his vanity. “Please, can I come, Sir?”

“Good, Pet.” He released the magic holding his pet’s hands, and pulled the child up to straddle his lap. He wrapped a hand around Anthony’s straining cock, and smiled indulgently. “You were very good. You deserve a reward. Tell me, do you want my fingers inside you?”

Anthony gasped at hearing the words said aloud. He started to nod, and then realized that would not be enough. “Yes, please Sir.” He whispered.

“Please what, Pet?” He stroked the cock in his hands excruciatingly slowly, waiting for elucidation before continuing.

“Please, I want… Please put your fingers in me, Sir.”

Loki smiled. “There now, Pet. So easy to be a good boy, and then you can have exactly what you want.” Loki pushed his fingers into his pet’s mouth. “Wet them, Sweet. Do a good job. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Anthony accepted the fingers without hesitation, and swirled his tongue over and around each of them seductively. Oh, his pet was indeed clever. He removed them after a moment, and shifted to slip the first into Anthony’s tight hole. Anthony bucked up into the hand on his shaft, then slowly leaned back onto the finger in his ass. The look on his face was tentative, questioning. Loki nodded encouragingly, and Anthony started to push his body back and forth with more speed and enthusiasm.

“May I… May I have another, Sir?”

“Of course, Pet.” Loki obliged by adding the second. Then a moment later, he added the third without asking if his pet was ready, and pressed them all toward himself, seeking out the perfect spot to make his sweet child’s eyes cross.

“Oh God…. Sir!”

“Now Pet, you’re not going to make a mess of my nice suit, are you?”

“Sir?” The horrified look on Anthony’s face was almost enough to draw a laugh out of him, but he needed to remain serious.

“Yes?”                                                                                                          

“Please, Sir? I need… Please, can I? Oh God, please. I’ll buy you all the fucking Armani suits in Manhattan!” He kept pressing against that spot every time his pet pushed back against his fingers. It was probably cheating. Loki hadn’t ever been a fan of playing fair.

He leaned forward and bit his pet’s lower lip. “Come for me, Pet. All over the damned suit.”

Forcing himself back onto Loki’s fingers one last time, Anthony happily obliged. He would have fallen backward, but Loki pulled him to his chest. He stroked his pet’s back soothingly, letting him lean on his shoulder.

Loki could clean the suit with magic if he really wanted to. It would be far more fun to hold his pet to that ridiculous promise, or something like it.

The poor child took a few moments to come back to himself, and he still looked a bit dazed when he came away. He finally focused on Loki’s shirt front, cringed. “Sorry. I really will replace that.”

“I trust that you will. It is not a current concern. How do you feel?”

“Wow. I think your bedside manner has officially surpassed every other doctor I’ve ever had.”

Loki fought not to roll his eyes at the flippant answer, and waited for a real one.

“Fine! I feel fine. Good, even.” Oh, how his pet seemed to detest silence. “How about you, how are you? Good? I mean, of course you’re not in the middle of alcohol withdrawal, but still, I mean, you know what I mean?”

“I have no idea what you mean. It seems I rarely do.”

“I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit. Seems like you read my mind sometimes. But, you know… you’re _good_ , right?” The little brat was fishing for compliments. Loki smirked.

“Well, if you’re offering, I could go another round.”

“What?” The incredulous tone was perfect.

“God here, Pet.”

“You could really…?”

Loki was amused. It was tempting to prove his point. And Anthony was tired, and perhaps he’d be a little more tractable for… Sick. As well as he might seem, and as much as Loki wanted to have him, Anthony was sick.

“Not tonight, Pet. It’s bedtime for you.”

“But hey, if you’re not done, I could go again!” Loki looked at him dubiously. “I mean, I could help you go again. Not a god, here. But you don’t, you know, have to go get it somewhere else or anything!”

The desperation in his tone tugged at that annoying discomfort in Loki’s chest. He picked Anthony up and headed for the bedroom.

“So, yes?” Relief mixed with trepidation filled his eyes.

“No, Pet. We are finished for the evening. It is time for sleep.”

He laid Anthony on the bed, spreading the remaining blanket over him before going back to retrieve the pillows they had left in the other room. By the time he got back, Anthony was asleep. Loki stripped out of the soiled suit, and after slipping a pillow in under the child’s head, he put down a pillow for himself and curled up behind his pet.

For the first time in a great many years, Loki chose to sleep next to another living being. For the first time in years, he slept quickly and without dreams.

 

*

 

He woke with enormous brown eyes staring up at him. If it had been anyone else, it would have been unnerving, but Loki had willingly chosen to sleep next to Anthony. He found that his arms were wrapped tightly around the child, and wondered if he was causing discomfort. He didn’t let go.

“You’re really determined to get into my pants, huh?”

“Pet, I’m quite certain that your trousers would not fit me.”

“No, I mean to have sex with me. Like real, full on, gay sex.” That word again. That hint of self-loathing that always accompanied it.

“You persist in using that word, and you make it sound damning. Tell me, other than the inability of mortal men to get children on each other, what do you see as the problem?” His pet needed so much training in other things. He was finished with this. Time to end it.

“A few thousand years of social taboo? The fact that it’s going to end up on the eleven o’clock news? Immense pain? Pick one. Run with it.”

“Social taboos are meaningless to you. You’ve had sex in public, with multiple women, and in various other socially unacceptable ways. You like being on the news, it validates you. Look everyone, it’s Anthony Stark. We care about what he does.”

Anthony looked genuinely surprised by his response. “You, um… you’ve learned a creepy amount about me, you know?” He paused for a moment, speculatively, and then added, “And the pain thing?”

“Is this a conversation you truly wish to have?” He started petting Anthony’s hair, hoping that if a stressful conversation was necessary, it would actually be fruitful.

“Would I ask if I didn’t?”

“Yes.”

“I… damn, you know a seriously fucking creepy amount about me. How long did you stalk me before this?”

“What does ‘stalk’ mean?”

“Right. Depends on my definition of ‘is’, huh? It means watching me. Keeping track of me. Learning all about me. Deciding that you own me.”

“Approximately two weeks.”

“Seriously?”

“Is that strange?” Loki didn’t know if this was going well or not. Anthony wasn’t tense, but he seemed surprised by every answer.

“That you stalked me for two weeks? Yes. Why’d you do it?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “To watch you. Keep track of you. Learn all about you.”

“Guess I should have seen that coming, huh? But seriously, why?” That pleading look was back. The need.

“Do you want me to say ‘so I can ruin your life, to get my revenge’?”

Anthony thought about it for a moment. Not good. “It would make my life easier, if you did that.”

“Too bad, Pet. I’m not here to make your life easier. I am here because you belong to me.”

“Well that definitely doesn’t make my life easier. Jesus, I stopped drinking because of you. Just like that. I didn’t even think about the consequences.” He looked a little shocked at the very idea.

Obviously, he never had been punished before. He didn’t seem to understand the purpose of the concept. Loki hadn’t expected it to work so well. It made him suspicious. Also, if his pet stopped doing everything he was punished for, Loki would run out of reasons to punish him. That would be tragic.

“You rarely think about consequences. For instance, what happens next time Miss Potts sees Doctor Banner?”

Anthony sat straight up in bed. “Oh my god.”

“Precisely, Pet.”

“But you did that!”

“Nonetheless, you are the one who will have to handle the consequences.”

“That’s totally not fair!” The whine in his voice was all petulant child, but Loki could see the thoughts already whirling about. “I could find Bruce, and ask him to do me a solid.”

“Do what?”

“Um... Help me out, basically.”

“And do you think he would agree to lie for you? And if he did agree to do so, that he would be an effective liar?”

“Fuck.”

“Your love affair with that word needs to cease. I am going to start gagging you every time I hear it cross your lips.”

“I’d spend the rest of my life gagged.” Anthony blushed after a moment, obviously having considered the option at length.

“That would be a pity, Pet. I’d miss your growing skill at sucking me dry. As lovely as the thought of you gagged is.”

The blush crept down his chest. Loki wanted to follow it with his tongue. It was strange, really. He hadn’t spent so much time thinking about sex in centuries, let alone contemplating actually having sex. He felt like a boy again.

“So… breakfast? I could use some toast.”

“American it is.” Loki decided to allow the blatant avoidance in favor of food. He pulled himself out of bed, ordered breakfast, and turned to go to the second bedroom for his shower and clothes.

“Do you um… want to shower?” The shy query came from behind him. His blood heated. The child had no idea what he was awakening. He was _asking_ for Loki.

“How about after breakfast, Pet? I’d rather take a long shower, I think.”

The look. That shocked, wide-eyed innocent bloody look. It made him want to forget all about breakfast, and drag the boy off to the shower right then.

“Okay.” Came the whispered response after a moment.

“In the meantime, I have my meditations to do.”

Anthony let it drop, and started rummaging through the wardrobe, still blushing.

One satisfying breakfast later, Anthony was looking quite nervous. He had invited this, and now he was terrified at the consequences. Poor pet. Loki refused to take pity, though. He suspected that his pet was going to quite enjoy those consequences.

“So. Shower.” Anthony was still wearing the robe from the night before, now nervously twirling the tie in his hands.

Loki nodded, and pointed to the bathroom. Anthony went.

“Strip.”

Anthony swiftly complied.

“Turn the water on.”

Again, Anthony followed his orders. Loki wondered how long he would continue without questioning.

“Get in.”

“Alone?” Apparently that long. Anthony looked surprised by the order and, Loki liked to think, a little disappointed.

“Alone.” Loki took a stance leaning on the door, across from the shower. “Leave it open.”

“Um, okay.”

“Be quiet.”

“What? Why?”

“Are you going to make me gag you, Pet? I assure you, it would not in the least detract from this experience for me.” Loki waved his hand, making a silk scarf appear as he had on the morning of Anthony’s punishment.

Anthony appeared to consider for a moment. “You’re not the boss of me.”

So that was how it was to be? If his pet wanted to be forced, he would get it. The scarf sinuously swept across the room, winding its way around Anthony’s face and tying itself in a perfect knot right over his mouth. He bit down and a muffled moan hit Loki’s ears a second later. Anthony’s obsession with control was utterly delightful.

“Now, touch yourself.”

“Mmph?”

“I said now, Child.”

As their eyes locked, Anthony seemed to understand the game. His hand drifted slowly down, taking his own half-hard shaft in hand. He stroked slowly, eyes locked with Loki’s. It didn’t take him long to bring himself to full attention, and his speed slowly increased as he went. He let out an obviously intentional whimper, definitely for Loki’s benefit. Who would complain?

“Good, Pet. Are you enjoying yourself?”

A nod, and a restrained moan burst from behind the gag. Then the child got a wicked look in his eyes as he very deliberately switched to stroking with his left hand. Pulling one leg up to rest on the edge of the tub, he moved his right hand behind him.

Loki couldn’t keep the manic grin off his face. Clever, tricky pet.

“Oh yes, Pet. Are you going to finger yourself for me? Stretch yourself out so that you’re hot and ready for me to fill you up?”

Anthony fumbled a bit at that, but caught himself quickly. Still terrified. Loki had to end the waiting soon. The fear was only going to get worse.

The child let out a long whine suddenly, obviously having found the target. Pumping his hips into and out of his left hand, he closed his eyes and leaned back from the flow of water. Shoulders braced against the wall, he kept his hips a foot away as he forced a finger – two? – into his own body.

And that was the point, wasn’t it? If Loki wanted the full show, he had to go to Anthony. He was trying to take control, even though in his heart, he didn’t want it. Silly Pet.

“Give yourself another finger, Love.”

“Mmm?”

“You heard me. Another.”

Anthony paused a moment, then drew air in sharply through his nose as he obviously complied. A whimper, this time real, escaped him.

“Do you like it, pet?” A nod. “Is it as good as when I do it?” An instant and vigorous shake. “Would you like me to come do it for you?” A lengthy, long-suffering whimper, accompanied by a slow nod and a pleading look. “Well then, it’s too bad you forced me to gag you so that you couldn’t ask properly, isn’t it?” A momentary look of hurt, followed by determination.

Anthony sped his strokes again, and stared intensely into Loki’s eyes. Then his head reared back, and he moaned loudly and jerked forward. Another finger.

“Oh, my clever wicked Pet. Is that three?” Nod. “Does it hurt?” Hesitation, then a nod. “Do you like it?” Anthony closed his eyes. There was a long hesitation this time, filled with slightly pained whimpering. He didn’t stop, though, or even slow. He started to slide down the wall a bit before slowly opening his eyes, and nodding.

The pleading look entered his eyes again. He even tried to ask through the gag.

“Hush, Pet. When I gag you, it is so that you will stop trying to speak.” Loki finally walked to where his pet stood in the shower and pulled the child to him. He held his hand to the spray for a moment before reaching down to push Anthony’s hand away and replace it with his own. “Like that, Pet? Is that what you wanted?” Anthony arched up into Loki’s body, then pressed back down on his fingers. He nodded dreamily and started fucking himself on Loki’s hand.

“This is it, Pet. I’m through with fingers. Next time, you take my cock properly.”

That, it seemed, was enough to send Anthony over the edge. Always the shock, the fear, and that little bit of pain. He slumped against Loki, pressing his face into a shoulder where it was protected from the spray of water.

After a moment, he pulled away a fraction and murmured questioningly through the gag.

“No.”

“Mmm?” The hurt look in his eyes said everything his voice could not. Why didn’t Loki want reciprocation? Wasn’t the show good enough? If he’d been paying attention to the way Loki’s body had been responding, he wouldn’t have had any concerns. That wasn’t the problem at all.

“The next time I come, Pet, it will be inside of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I love you guys? I’m so glad I gave in and posted this. Comments, questions, and corrections still and always welcome and cherished. We’re coming to the end of my pre-written stuff, so it may slow down a bit. It’ll keep coming, though!
> 
> Like a Hurricane – The not-dying thing, unless we’re talking at cross purposes, is just a continuation of the conversation with Pepper about the palladium poisoning. I’ve been following the fic to which you refer, so I’m way happy to hear that I’ve been of any inspiration for it. Inspirousal? Genius. It’s totally a word now. 
> 
> Oh, and the inevitable confrontation? I was working on writing it when you left this comment, and it helped me work a few things out that had been bothering me. (Note to self – when in doubt about his reactions, write out what Tony is thinking!)
> 
> Kudos to anyone who gets the chapter title reference.


	9. Delayed Gratification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some dubcon

Delayed gratification was one thing, but this was absolutely ridiculous.

Lunch was ordered, and received, and halfway through eating it the call came. It was an emergency. Iron Man had to report to the helicarrier immediately. No questions, no explanations, no neat little information packet about what the threat might be, just an order to show up.

“Well I guess I better go.” Anthony ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. It was as though he was saying goodbye to one of his one night stands, and it made Loki want to disallow Iron Man’s existence after all. He couldn’t do that, though. He’d already accepted it. Now he had to live with it. For the moment.

“Indeed. Nick Fury calls, best go running before he takes away your Avengers again.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I didn’t intend it to be amusing. I intended it to be hurtful.”

“Well you fucking succeeded. Guess that’s what you’re good at, though, isn’t it?” The hurt look in his sweet pet’s eyes almost made him want to take it back, but then he reminded himself that the child was leaving to join _them_.

Anthony just couldn’t seem to help himself. He needed so much. The Avengers called, and he went running. They would have to love him then, right?

It wasn’t his fault. He just didn’t yet understand that Loki was the one who would be there. Much though Loki wanted to forbid the whole mess, it wouldn’t help matters. Anthony needed to discover the truth for himself. The Avengers would leave again, and Loki would remain. Maybe then the child would understand.

“I am skilled at hurting those I…” He cut off, shaking his head. That was not a discussion for now. “Do be careful, Pet. Remember that you are mortal, and do not take unnecessary chances no matter what foolishness they demand of you. I would have you returned to me whole.”

“You…” Anthony looked uncertain for a moment before he shook his head, went to the wardrobe, and pulled out a hideous red and gold case. As the armor surrounded him, he stared at Loki, as though committing him to memory for a later exam. “I guess it’s time to get back to real life, huh? Maybe I’ll have the hotel attendants pick up my stuff and send it stateside. I need to get back to New York anyway.”

Adorable and infuriating. He thought he could leave Loki behind and be done with it? “Then I shall see you in New York, Pet. You should likely warn your Jarvis not to call your ‘team’ upon my arrival.”

“I should what?” The mechanical voice held traces of his child, but it was oddly disagreeable to him. Not quite Anthony. Not quite low, and rough, and sultry enough to satisfy.

“I believe you understood my statement. I shall see you very soon.”

There was a moment of silence, then a silent nod from the machine that his pet had disappeared into. Then it walked out onto the terrace and flew away.

It _wasn’t_ his fault. Loki knew that. It was his poor desperate pet, seeking affection where he thought he could get it. It was Anthony’s way of trying to prove his value. Only Loki truly knew his value. Only Loki would give him the validation he wanted. He just didn’t know it yet.

Part of him once again wanted to go cause havoc somewhere. He was annoyed and alone (and hurt), and he wanted to take it out on something. He could find the codes for the legendary weapons of mass destruction, and pass them out to the press. Or the terrorists. He wondered which option would amuse him more.

Neither, he supposed. He could already see the how conversation with Anthony would go. It was not a happy conversation, and it involved an unfortunate amount of swearing, a beating that had nothing to do with training, and absolutely none of his pet’s beautiful aroused whimpering.

So all that was left to him was to gather his things and leave. He felt strangely used, though he was rather sure that if anything, he had been the user. It was not acceptable. It was not allowed. Anthony was not leaving him. He did not have that choice.

Instead of gathering his things, he left them. Let the child explain for himself that he’d had a guest whose come-stained clothes had been left in Anthony’s own room.

He just walked out of the room as though he’d been a proper hotel guest. The hotel staff bowed and acted as though he had as well. It almost assuaged the dirty feeling in his gut.

He wandered Tokyo for hours, just walking without thinking. Still, it wasn’t a surprise that he found himself outside the library. It had been one of his first happy revelations in this realm. It was something Anthony had shown him, not because he was forced to, but because he had wanted to. The library wasn’t a mark of shame here. It was a place to visit, and learn, and work.

The people of Earth wanted to learn, and grow, and become something new and different.

Sitting in the middle of the lovely halls of knowledge, he discovered something fascinating. Of course Loki wanted to learn. He had always known that. This, though, was new. Loki wanted to learn more, to become more than just a rejected Asgardian refugee. Loki wanted a new place. A place to actually belong. A place where Anthony would take him to the Library, because it was a place of beauty. A place where Anthony would take him to the library as Loki, and not be ashamed to be seen with him.

He needed it.

By the nine, he _needed_ it.

 

*

 

When he arrived back in New York, it was evening there. He thought that meant he’d taken a long time in the library. He wasn’t really sure. Beautiful, wicked internet. Astonishing little mortals.

He materialized outside of Stark Tower. It was being called ‘Avengers Tower’ by some, but Loki would not follow suit. The tower belonged to Anthony, not the motley crew that had thwarted Loki’s plan for world domination. How silly that sounded. He really was just as bad as that ‘doctor evil’ character from the video. At least he had better hair.

It was this trail of nonsense that held his thoughts when the lights in the tower began to come on, apparently of their own volition. His heart pounded uncomfortably for a moment before he controlled it. Was it Potts? Jarvis? Then, he heard the sound that heralded Anthony’s return; the Iron Man powering toward the landing platform. That was not his heart in his throat. Or anything, in fact. He was absolutely fine.

When his pet landed, he took the chance to watch him descend the stairs as the suit was automatically removed. It was even more arousing than it had been the first time. The first time, he’d been expecting a fight. This time…

He watched his pet enter, looking around carefully. He saw his mouth open, and even through the sound barrier of the window, Loki was gratified to see that the first word those lips mouthed was not Jarvis, but Loki. Then he glanced at the ceiling, and frowned. Was he wishing Loki were there, or just wishing he knew where his enemy was?

No reason to wait. Perhaps another time he’d watch his pet await his return. At the moment, he thought timeliness was of importance.

“…not seen him as yet, Sir. Are you quite certain that he…”The computer was speaking as Loki teleported inside, and its trail of words almost immediately changed track. “It seems that your guest has indeed arrived, Sir. He is directly to your right.”

“Right. Thanks, J.”

“Anthony.”

His head hesitantly turned toward Loki. “What were you, watching the tower?”

“Not particularly. Would you have liked that?”

“How do you always manage to ask the weirdest fucking questions?”

Loki grinned at his pet. Such adorable defiance. “You didn’t answer the question, Pet.”

“What do you expect me to say? Yeah, totally wish you were stalking me! I mean, stalking me again. Still stalking me? I can’t say I know how that would work, really.”

“This stalking is completely unnecessary. Now that you know you are mine, there is no need for me to hide in the shadows.”

“Newsflash, Sweetheart, I don’t ‘know’ anything.” Anthony paused, frowned, and continued. “Of the kind, I mean. I know plenty, just not that anybody owns me.”

“Truly? Then perhaps it is time for another lesson.” His pet drew an involuntary breath, and swayed slightly, his body unsure whether to take a step toward or away. “I do seem to recall telling you never to call me ‘sweetheart’ again. Is that correct?”

A swift nod answered, followed by a flinch, and every muscle in Anthony’s body tensing. A war between nervous and hopeful was being fought in his eyes.

“And you chose to use the term regardless?”

“You broke out of prison!” It seemed that nerves had won.

“I beg your pardon?”

“That was, um, that was what the emergency was about. They wanted to warn us that you broke out of prison. Thor came to tell us. Apparently, it took them three weeks to decide that you might possibly come here for a little payback.”

Loki couldn’t help himself. He laughed.

“It’s not funny. You could have come and killed us all in three weeks, and your broth-um, Thor didn’t even think of us until today. Why are you still laughing? Stop laughing!”

“I am sorry, Pet. It’s simply too amusing. Exceptionally Asgardian, though. They thought they could fix their mistake without anyone knowing about it, so they didn’t tell anyone, despite the danger they perceived. They didn’t admit I was missing until they realized I’d misled them.”

“Misled?”

“It matters not. There was simply little reason for them to believe that I would come to Earth.”

“Earth?”

“Earth, Pet. What did you tell them?”

Anthony frowned thoughtfully, considering his words.  That was worrying. What if he’d told them about Loki’s presence in their world? What if he had told them of Loki’s plans for him? The second was deeply improbable, but the first was a possibility. And Loki knew that his pet would try to lie about it if it served him. He was even quite good at it.

“Okay, look. I didn’t tell them that you’re hanging out here on Earth, but, you know… Well, they’re looking for you now. So I’m sure you’ll want to be on your way.”

Any remaining laughter in Loki died. “On my way?”

He wasn’t sure if this was better or worse than Anthony having informed them of his presence.

“Yeah, you know… what happens in Tokyo stays in Tokyo?” The child actually thought he would leave; thought that he would abandon his prize just because of such an unimportant happening.

“I think not.”

“But-“

“Come here.”

“You-“

“Here. Now. If I have to say it again, you will not enjoy the results.” Actually, Loki quite expected that he would enjoy the results. Just not in the short term.

Swallowing hard and dragging his feet, Anthony slowly crept toward him. “Look, I’m totally cool with what happened.” His tone of voice displayed that he was anything but ‘cool’. As seemed to happen to his pet often when nervous, though, his mouth opened and a string of ill-considered words started falling out. “It’s just that I can’t go around lying to the Avengers about this whole thing, y’know? They’re out there looking everywhere for Loki and hey, look, there he is in my bed! And I didn’t even tell them I’d seen you. Not okay. And they definitely wouldn’t be okay with that, even if they were okay with whole the gay-”

“Sweet, your mouth is moving, but your brain appears to have disengaged. Cease.”

“Dammit, Loki, can’t you see that this is ridiculous? It feels like some sort of fucked up dream where I don’t think or act like I should, just because of sex. Which may be the story of my life, but I think this may be worse than average, even for me.”

It seemed that once Anthony got himself started, he didn’t know how to stop. He was just going to get himself worked up more and more. He’d either convince himself he was right, or he’d pass out from lack of air.

“That’s quite enough, Pet.” Loki conjured up the scarf. He was beginning to memorize the very weave of the silk, he’d made it enough times in recent days. “You are finished talking for the night.”

“No! I’m not finished!” He stopped completely, two feet away. Just close enough for Loki to grab his hand and pull him the rest of the way in. His actions belying his words, he didn’t struggle at all. That lack of action, however, seemed to incite his own panic. “I question your masculinity, dammit!”

“Are you suggesting that you wish me to throw you out the window?”

“It’d be less disgusting than letting you tie me up and fuck me.”

This time Loki felt the instinct to slap before his hand moved, and he intentionally allowed himself to follow through. If the child was going to play rough, he could as well. The fact that there were no words to distract from its impact made Anthony think about it more. His eyes widened a bit, and his hand cradled his cheek.

“You hit me.” He said it aloud, as though his mind was incapable of processing the information without further confirmation.

“I did. And I shall do it again, if necessary. I shall do worse, if you require it of me.” Loki had to work to keep his voice even, and it seemed that doing so gave it a strange detached quality that did not speak well of his grip on sanity. Better angry and frightening, or sociopathic and terrifying? Too late to worry about now.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Are you damaged?”

It was Anthony’s turn to laugh. Obviously, it was some cultural issue Loki didn’t understand. Not understanding made Loki’s teeth grind, and he doubted it was a reassuring gesture.

“You have no fucking idea how damaged I am. Damaged enough to have not called the Avengers and told them you’re here trying to fuck me, at least.”

“It would be best if you stopped this now, Pet.”

“You stop it. Just stop fucking calling me that, and coming here, and pretending that you give a damn about me. Stop pretending you’ve got any end game that doesn’t involve Tony Stark’s lifeless corpse showing up on an autopsy table. And then the headlines: Tony Stark dies in gay sex game with insane Norse god.”

Back to that. Well, there was nothing for it but to move on. Attempting to refute the claims would only lead to further argument, and would not change anyone’s mind. Only time and experience could do that. It was time to offer a taste of that experience.

“This conversation is at an end. Tell your computer either to summon the authorities or not to summon them.”

“What?”

“Now, Anthony, or the power will be turned off.”

“Jarvis…”

“Sir?”

“Jarvis… um…” Anthony eyed the scarf Loki was once again holding up. “Jarvis…” His voice broke off in a mumble that neither Loki nor the computer man understood.

“I’m afraid I missed that, Sir.” Jarvis’ voice sounded concerned. The computer man was truly a marvel of mortal ingenuity. His mortal’s ingenuity.

“Answer him now, Pet.”

“No.”

“Master Anthony?”

“Don’t… don’t call anyone.” His voice came out in a near whisper.

“Are you quite certain, Sir?”

Anthony nodded minutely, and Loki only paused a second before continuing for him. “I fear that is all the confirmation he shall be capable of this eve, Jarvis. I do promise you that I shall not cause him any permanent damage.”

Jarvis was silent, and Loki took this as permission to continue. Confidently, but slowly, Loki lifted his hands and wrapped the scarf twice around his pet’s face before tying it. Loki suspected that this evening was a tipping point for he and Jarvis. If he handled it correctly, things would be easier for him in the future. On the other hand, if he was too easy on Anthony, his pet would see it as permissiveness and use it as an excuse to behave poorly in the future. That could not be allowed.

“Strip.”

Anthony frowned and tried to speak around the scarf. A denial, from the tone.

“I am waiting, Anthony. I suggest not making me wait terribly long. You’ll only make things worse.”

“Mmmh?”

“Worse.” Loki held up his fingers, and started ticking off items. His thumb, “You left me alone in Tokyo so that you could join those idiots.” Index finger, “You once again referred to me as ‘sweetheart’.” Middle finger, “You attempted to dismiss me from your life in favor of those same idiots, who willfully abandoned you.” Ring finger, “You continue to insist that there is something wrong with you because of the way you feel.” Pinky, “You attempted to incite me into harming you.”

Anthony’s eyes grew bigger with each item on the list. He started trying to strip out of his clothes so fast that his fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Loki put slowing hands on his. “Doing yourself harm in your haste to finally do what you must will not make this easier, Anthony. I have told you that I wish you no harm.”

His pet swallowed, and his movements became slow and deliberate. Oh yes. That was much better. He could watch his sweet pet strip all day. The shirt. The shoes. The socks. The trousers. After stepping out of his trousers, he stopped and looked up at Loki.

“Do you think that you’re finished, Pet?”

Anthony swallowed visibly, and shook his head, but continued to stand stationary.

“Perhaps finishing what you start needs to be another lesson?”

Instantly, his hands moved to the waistband and wrenched his underwear down to his ankles. He stared up at Loki, looking for confirmation that he had performed correctly. Loki nodded and smiled indulgently at him.

“You bedroom?”

Anthony looked at a door behind him, and back at Loki. The fear was starting to bloom in his eyes. Loki ran the comforting hand down his cheek.

“Are you afraid of being punished, Sweet?”

Anthony nodded.

“But what you’re truly afraid of is what comes after that, isn’t it?”

The nod was stiff this time, and the eyes filled with trepidation.

“You do remember that you’ll have to beg, don’t you? There is no way that it can happen without your explicit permission.”

He did not look reassured. That was it, then. His biggest fear wasn’t Loki at all. It was himself, and this ‘gay’ nonsense.

“Why do we not start with the punishment, Pet, and worry about the rest when we arrive at it?”

Anthony blinked repeatedly. There were tears in his eyes. Dammit. Making those beautiful brown eyes fill with tears had not been Loki’s goal at all. Loki squeezed his pet tightly to him, and continued to stroke his cheek softly. There was nothing for it but to resort back to the truth.

“I will not be leaving, Pet. Not tonight, or tomorrow, or after ‘killing you and arranging your body artfully’ - however it was you said it, or if you convince every damned Avenger to move into the rooms you built them, even Thor himself. You are mine, to have and to protect, forever.”

He ran his hands into Anthony’s hair and turned his head up so that he was forced to look Loki in the face. Fear, disbelief, and hope all lived in his eyes. Loki found himself wanting to own only the hope. To do that, though, he would have to conquer the others.

“I have never lied to you, Anthony. I do not intend to do so. Those are statements I have never spoken to another being, alive or dead. I do not expect you to believe me now. But given time, you will.”

He loosened his grip and let Anthony slip a few inches away.

“Now, Pet. I want you to go into the bedroom and kneel at the foot of the bed for me.”

For just a second, Anthony froze, and Loki worried that it was going to be a problem. Then, as quickly as it had started, it ended. Anthony’s muscles loosened, and he drifted silently into the bedroom.

“You truly intend him no harm?” Jarvis’ voice sounded above him.

“None, Jarvis. In fact, I would like very much for you to stop me if it seems that I intend to.” This was crucial. He had to make the computer see his intentions. He would say whatever he needed to, to that end.

“And exactly how would you like me to do that, Sir?” It seemed that the computer man had quite the sense of sarcasm. Loki liked it.

“Does my idiot brother have a telephone?”

“Yes.”

“Call him and tell him if it seems I intend to seriously injure Anthony. I do intend to cause him pain this eve, but no more than necessary to correct his destructive behavior.” Loki moved toward the bedroom, stripping off his suit jacket and tie as he opened the door that Anthony had closed behind himself.

“Master Loki?” Jarvis’ voice sounded in both rooms at once.

“Yes, Jarvis?”

“If you truly are attempting to correct the Master’s behavior, you’ve forgotten the fact that he refused to tell me whether you were a threat, Sir. It is important for me to know these things about everyone who enters the tower.”

“Jh-vhm?” Anthony’s incredulous look at the ceiling was utterly priceless. He was indeed kneeling at the foot of the bed as Loki had commanded, deliciously naked and already so hard that his cock was straining against his stomach.

“It seemed appropriate to point it out to him now, Master Anthony, so that he did not feel it necessary to punish you for it at a later date.”

“Mmmh?” The incredulous look was fortified with a horrified whimper, and Anthony’s eyes turned to Loki.

“I have not compromised Jarvis, if that is your concern, Pet. Perhaps he is just as tired as I am of seeing you attempt to self-destruct.”

As thought confirming Loki’s words, Jarvis broke in long enough to inform them, “I shall set myself to mute now, Sirs, and not disturb you except in case of an emergency.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Fhk mh Jh-vhm!” Anthony tried to yell past the scarf, but was duly ignored.

“Really, Pet. I keep telling you about using that word.”

Shocked, questioning eyes turned on him.

“You think that anyone would not know what you were trying to say? Whatever you told him while you were traveling in the suit, I should thank you for it. I know that my behavior this evening alone cannot explain why he has readily accepted my presence here.”

Anthony scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly.

“Ahh, of course. Jarvis is not to be the focus of this eve. You would much prefer to be the center of attention yourself. I do know how you love that.”

His pet started to turn red, and stared at the floor in front of him. Loki ignored it, and went to sit on the bed, his back to the headboard.

“Come here, Pet.” Anthony looked dubious for a moment, but at Loki’s firmest look, he climbed up to the center of the bed and sat near Loki, still on his knees. “Face down over my lap.”

Oh, how he adored that look. Anthony started to back away, trying to squirm to the edge of the bed. Loki might have assumed that he had changed his mind about what he wanted. He might have thought that his pet needed something, or that he had realized he was doing something insane and suicidal. Loki opted to assume that Anthony had simply arrived at the full gravity of ‘about to be punished’, and had a last minute bout of panic.

So he grabbed his pet by the hair, and none too gently lay him face down across his lap. He could use any number of implements in this endeavor, and perhaps in the future he would. For now, though, he thought it best to go with just his hands. It would make Jarvis more comfortable, and Anthony slightly less terrified. There was also the added physical stimulation for Loki: the satisfying sting in his hand that was granted only by giving a good spanking.

He adjusted Anthony into the position where he wanted him, as though he were nothing more than a doll. For his own part, Anthony didn’t even squirm anymore.

Then the first slap sounded loudly in the otherwise silent room. Anthony yelled into the gag, and tried to move away for a second before Loki’s firm left hand rubbing the small of his back calmed him. The second slap was even harder, and after the cry, Loki felt the cock on his hip twitch. Oh yes, his pet was going to enjoy this night. And when he begged for more, Loki would give it to him.

So he made himself something of a pattern. A right-handed smack, followed by a confirming slide of his left hand up and down Anthony’s back. Again, he varied pressure and timing. He never wanted to bore his sweet pet. Loki counted in his head. After thirty, Anthony started humping his hip after every whack. Then he pressed upward into the smacks. He stopped crying out and started making a tiny whining noise, almost imperceptible at first.

Around sixty, he was sure his pet was reaching the point of no return. So he stopped. Anthony’s cry at the cessation was louder than he had been since the beginning of the session. Loki couldn’t stop the flow of his own blood to his groin. His poor pet wanted correction so much. He’d been so naughty for so long without anyone doing more than questioning. He craved punishment more than air.

Anthony continued driving his own groin hard against Loki’s hip, until Loki reached down between his legs and took hold of the object of his pet’s distress. Anthony moaned into the gag, pressing his face into the coverlet and himself into Loki’s hand. Loki allowed him this free movement for only a moment before removing his hand. The pained noise of loss was almost hysterical.

“Do you remember what you did wrong, Pet?”

A frantic nod started before he had even finished the question.

“All six things?” The nodding continued, though the rest of his body had gone completely still. He knew what was required of him here. “And are you sorry for your inappropriate words and actions?” The nod grew even stronger, trying to differentiate his responses to show that he was indeed listening. “And will you be doing those things again?” The nod switched to a shake so fast that his neck let out a little cracking noise.

“Excellent, Pet. Are you ready for your reward now?”

His body involuntarily jerked at the very word ‘reward’ being voiced. The moan he let out was answer enough, but he followed up with more nodding accompanied by a series of wracking sobs that seemed designed to crawl inside the growing anomaly in Loki’s chest and take root.

That was it. It was time to claim what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the comments, they've been so inspiring. I've incorporated some of your thoughts into the work, so even more appreciated for that!
> 
> I deeply apologize for this. I didn't realize when I wrote it that the natural stopping point would be here. I'll post the next bit soon, promise!


	10. Please

The first thing he had to do was remove the gag. He mourned its loss; his pet so enjoyed being forced into silence, but it was necessary.

He had laid himself careful ground rules for this. No force, no intoxication, no bondage – they were all things that could be used to plead innocence the next day. ‘I didn’t really want it, I was raped or drunk or tied up.’ Loki didn’t think his pet would look for revenge, he simply didn’t want any excuses to slow things down and keep Anthony in this loop of desire and shame. He needed the desire to overpower the shame.

So if Anthony wasn’t ready, he had to start over. Gods help him. He only hoped that he had the self-control left to do it.

“Anthony?”

The utter desperation in the answering whimper could have set Loki on fire. If he hadn’t already been hard, that single sound could have brought him all the way from ‘conversation with Odin’ to ‘pounding his pet into the bed’ in just a few seconds. The fact that Anthony followed it up with those full body sobs as he desperately sought out contact with something, anything, almost made Loki groan.

Instead, he rolled Anthony onto his back, causing him to hiss as his abused backside hit the bed. The coverlet was made of something quite soft, but it made very little difference in this situation. Just to remind his pet that he was enjoying himself, Loki once again reached out and stroked up the length of Anthony’s straining cock.

His pet cried out as loudly as he had at the first blow to his behind, and forced himself up into Loki’s hand. Loki opened his fingers and allowed the straining length to fall free again.

“No!” It seemed that he had finally found his voice.

“No? Is something amiss, My Pet?”

“You…” Anthony’s voice held a concerning note of something that was closer to frustration than desperation, and Loki wondered if he should have continued the punishment for a while longer. Norns, he hoped not. He _needed._ **Now.**

“Oh god, you’re just gonna sit there and wait for me to say it, aren’t you?”

That was a little better. He pretended absentmindedness as he reached out and gave his pet’s cock another light stroke. “Say what, Pet?”

“Please… Please don’t…”

He stopped suddenly, and removed his hand. “Don’t?”

“Don’t make me!” Ahh, of course. Not a denial, a show of shame.

Loki lunged down and took Anthony’s lips by force. He invaded his mouth with a ferocity he hadn’t ever used on another being outside of battle. He wasn’t there to seduce anymore. He was there to rule. His tongue swept over every corner of Anthony’s mouth, claiming it in the name of Loki. When that was done he moved on, biting his way down that beautiful tanned neck.

Loki’s.

He set his teeth softly into the bite mark he’d left previously. It had to be terribly sensitive. He bit. Anthony arched up into the pain and gasped out something that might have been his name.

Loki’s.

He ran his tongue down to where the skin of his pet’s chest met cold metal. He let his hot breath fan out over the arc reactor and surrounding skin. Meeting Anthony’s eyes, he ran just the tip of his tongue up the center of the reactor. The metal obviously had no sensitivity, but the act of possession made his pet shiver anyway.

Loki’s.

He continued the trail his mouth had started, and Anthony’s whimpering increased as he neared the end of the path. When he arrived, though, he did nothing more than run a teasing tongue from base to tip on Anthony’s almost certainly aching cock.

Oh yes.

Loki’s.

“Oh god, pease!”

“Please? Please what? Please stop?”

“No!” The desperation was increasing, and Anthony helplessly thrust his hips up toward Loki. This was it. Right now or not tonight. And if it wasn’t tonight, Loki was concerned that he might actually explode. It _had_ to be tonight.

“Tell me what you want, Pet. Remember how you get what you need when you’re good? You’ve been so good this week. I want to give you what you need. All you have to do is ask.”

“I hate you!” The passion in his words drew Loki up short. Hate? A week earlier, he would have expected that. Now? ‘Angry with’, ‘mistrusting of’, even ‘afraid of’ would have been less of a surprise. Was it too soon? Had he been imagining all the signs that Anthony was ready? Had he been imagining the signs that Anthony had stopped thinking of him as a monster? Was he just acting out what his filthy Jotun blood wanted, forcing his-

“Please fuck me…” He almost missed Anthony’s words, they were spoken so softly.

As suddenly as the downward spiral of fear and shame had opened beneath him, threatening to once again swallow him whole, his sweet pet had said magical words. He had pulled Loki back onto the Bifrost. It was safe again. He was safe on Earth with his Anthony.

“Is that what you want, Pet?” Loki licked another stripe up his pet’s cock in an attempt to bring himself back into the present. Yes, this was where he was. This was what he wanted.

Anthony whimpered. “No. Yes. Dammit! You said I only had to ask!”

“I just want to make sure we’re very clear on this, Anthony. I need you to tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

“If I do, you’ll do it?”

Loki smirked. “If it involves your body, mine, this bed, and something other than a fight, then yes.”

“You… you won’t leave?”

Ahh. He was going to get ‘not ready’ again. He bit back a sigh and shook his head. “I have told you this. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me so long as we both live, Anthony Stark.”

Anthony swallowed, and closed his eyes. “Please, Sir, I want you to fuck me.”

What, now? He wasn’t backing down?

Oh, Pet. He had actually still believed that Loki was waiting for capitulation so that he could walk away and leave Anthony shamed and alone.

“You have no idea how much it will please me to do so, my sweet pet.” He spread Anthony’s legs and kneeled between them.

He was naked in an instant, and slipping a magically slicked finger into Anthony. His pet gasped, and everything was perfect. Again, his mentors would be horrified at his misuse of his magical gifts. He had been given a new gift, though, one that was so tenuously holding on to life that he could not afford any wasted time.

Anthony had given him real trust, and it would not be squandered. His pet squirmed more, pushing his hips up toward him.

 “Yes, Anthony?” He’d gotten his acceptance, but for some reason, he needed to hear it again.

“Fuck, yes!” Loki supposed that in the pursuit of something greater, the gratuitous and continuing use of the word ‘fuck’ could be acceptable on just this one evening.

He used his knees to push Anthony open wide, and couldn’t help taking a long look. “You are so beautiful this way, Pet. Raw, ready, aching, and spread before me. I could just look at you like this all night.”

“You fucking better not! You got what you wanted. I’m begging. Oh fuck, I’m begging. Lok-Sir, please hurry up!” Anthony’s eyes had been squeezed tightly closed for the entire exchange, but he forced them open then, and his voice dropped to a whisper. “Please!”

“Please, another finger?” Loki didn’t think that Anthony was capable of forming such complex thoughts right then, but he wanted to give his pet anything requested.

“No! Just do it. Just give me everything!”

Oh dear. That went straight to his groin. Maybe Loki had gone too far in preparing. He’d never considered ‘too far’ a possibility before, but his pet’s body wasn’t _that_ ready. “That’s not the way it works, Anthony. That would hurt you.”

As attempted consolation, he slipped in another finger and started stretching the two apart to make room for himself.

“Then hurt me! You know I…” Even in his frantic state, Anthony blushed, and his voice dropped again. “You know I like that.”

“Not this kind of hurt, Sweet.” Anthony just looked confused. “You like pain designed to give pleasure. This would not. And I could injure you. You’re so breakable…” For that comment, he was awarded a scowl.

“Dammit, you said that if I begged for you to fuck me, I’d get it. Give it to me!”

Loki grinned. “Patience, Pet. You’ll have my cock soon enough.”

“ _Not_ soon enough!”

Loki forced in another two fingers at once, trying to prove his point, and Anthony gasped and threw his head back.

“I’ve been waiting all week for you, Sweet. You can wait a few minutes for me.”

“Please, Sir, Please, Oh god, just fuck me! Fuck me!” Anthony squirmed on the bed, trying to wriggle closer. His legs caught on Loki’s knees, so all he managed to do was spread himself even wider.

“So perfect for me, Pet,” Loki leaned down and crooned in his ear. “So beautiful, and wanton, and responsive. How could I ever walk away from this?” He slipped his fingers out and slid them over his own cock a few times, making sure that everything was perfectly slick. As little friction as possible for his sweet pet the first time.

“Please….” Anthony’s eyes fastened on him and pleaded, “please don’t leave…”

Poor thing was so far gone that he had no idea the brief loss of stimulation meant that he was about to get what he wanted. “Never, Pet. I keep telling you,” Loki pulled Anthony’s hips up and moved his cock into place, and was rewarded be a surprised inhalation. “You are mine.”

Slowly, so very slowly, he started to press in. So tight. Too tight. Anthony’s eyes squeezed shut again, as though he could force Loki out by not looking. He hadn’t spent enough time preparing Anthony. Stupid. He had been in too much of a hurry to get what he wanted, and now he was going to hurt the child.

Sure enough, Anthony hissed and his ass jerked back, unconsciously trying to escape the trespasser. Loki considered pulling back and trying to… “Yes! Oh fuck, yes! More!”

He stopped completely in shock. How did the little mortal keep surprising him? Anthony’s eyes flew open and stared up at Loki searchingly. “Be quiet? I’m sorry…” He swallowed hard. “I’ll try, I’m just not very-”

“Forget quiet. Scream for me, Pet.” He pushed the rest of the way in all at once. Using his grip on Anthony’s hips to force them up, he buried himself to the hilt. His pet wanted pain? That should do it.

Loki was rewarded with exactly what he had asked for. Anthony threw his head back against the bed and wailed as loudly as Loki had ever heard him. His name. “ ** _Lokiiiii!_** ”

Calm. He would be calm. He would not lose himself in a single stroke like a child having his first sexual encounter. He would draw this out. He would make his pet cry out for him, only him. Slowly, he drew himself almost all the way out, and then rammed home again.

“Ahhhh! Oh god, please. Please. Please. _Please_!”

He wondered if his pet even knew what he was asking for. Not likely, he thought. He was too far gone. But Loki wasn’t ready for him to be finished. Removing one hand from a hip, he reached for his pet’s cock. He circled his thumb and forefinger around the base, and squeezed. The pained ecstatic moan that followed was his reward. Hurt, and wanting, and hopelessly turned on. His pet was a wonder.

“Not just yet, Pet.” Loki leaned down and kissed him softly. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

“Oh god. You’re trying to kill me.” _Tony Stark dies in gay sex game with insane Norse god._ Only it didn’t seem to be a fear anymore, or even a complaint. His pet wanted everything, and he wanted it right now.

“Do you have an objection?” He pulled out again, and pushing in, he found less resistance. Anthony had finally relaxed and accepted.

“As long as you never stop doing that, you do whatever the fuck else you want! Just please keep fucking me. Oh god, fuck me!”

“Whatever my pet wants.”

Loki started building a rhythm, speeding slightly every time he pushed in. He pushed harder with each stroke, until he reached a punishing pressure. He didn’t want his pet to be able to stand in the morning. He wanted him to feel Loki pounding him into the bed every time he tried to sit down for the next week. Not that Loki was going to let him go a week without being fucked again.

Anthony started surging up every time Loki shoved himself forward, trying to press them even closer together. As though if he pushed them together hard enough, they could become a single being.

“Are you ready?”

Anthony groaned. “Yes. Please, please yes. I want… I need… Please.” The poor thing didn’t even know what he wanted, but he was doing his best to articulate it for Loki.

“I know what you need, my sweet pet.”

“You know what I need. Please, can I have it?” It was almost enough to throw his plans to the wind, that shocking trust. He would not have that, though. He would have this memory be perfect for his pet. The day he knew that he belonged to Loki.

He let go his grip on the base of Anthony’s cock suddenly, only to wrap his whole hand tightly around it and slide up. It only took two strokes before his pet screamed, and his back arched all the way off the bed. He came with such force that the way he tightened around Loki’s cock was almost painful.

It was magnificent.

Satisfied that his pet’s needs were seen to, Loki let himself go and just pounded. So hot, so tight, so sweet… He shook, moaning his pet’s name into his shoulder as he leaned in to take another bite. His stomach pushed Anthony’s still convulsing cock between them, and the boy cried out again. It was just what Loki needed. Pushing himself in to the hilt, he came. And came.

Had it ever been like this before?

He held their bodies tightly together until he was completely spent, feeling almost as though he should pass out from the strain of reaching such a peak. Then it occurred to him to wonder if his grip was hurting Anthony. He pulled back quickly to look at his pet, only to find him blinking groggily back.

“Please tell me you don’t want to go again right now. I really don’t think I’d live through it.” Ahh, his pet, always deflecting everything with humor, even when there was nothing to deflect.

“Are you well, Anthony? I did not harm you?”

“Are you kidding? Holy fuck. Yeah, that’s it, _Holy Fuck_. I fucked a God. And you _are_ a God. Are you the God of Fucking?” Loki smiled at the stream of consciousness rambling.

“No, Pet. But you can feel free to refer to me as such.”

“Fuck.” That word…

“A request?” Loki grinned mischievously at him.

“NO! I think it really would kill me…” Anthony tried to sit up, but just collapsed back down onto the bed after a second. “I think I’m gonna sleep now. Or, y’know, pass out. You feel free to fuck my unconscious body while I’m away, just don’t wake me.”

“Truly, Pet?” Loki injected a note of curiosity to his otherwise amused voice.

Anthony’s head came back up for a second to stare incredulously at him. “You’re seriously not finished? You know what, yeah. Just make sure I enjoy it, huh?”

“Oh, I can do that.” He murmured lasciviously.

“Fucking right you can.” And with that, Anthony drifted off to sleep.

Loki turned him around to lie on the bed properly, and his pet whined in pain when the covers rubbed against his behind. That would never do. Loki wandered into the attached bathroom and sought out something soothing to rub into his skin. The sheer quantity of supplies in the cupboards was astonishing. He decided to skip to the end.

“Jarvis?” He would see if the computer man was still so accepting, after witnessing what Anthony considered to be their depravity.

“Master Loki?”

“Has he a balm of some sort in this mess?”

“I believe so, Sir. The green bottle, just there on the left.” Loki found the bottle in question with a minimum of effort. “If you wish, Sir, I can have the maid service clear it all out when next they come. Most of it was Miss Potts’, not Master Anthony’s.”

Loki fought to hide his surprise. To one who dealt in words as he did, Jarvis’ implication could not be more clear. Loki was accepted.

“That would be greatly appreciated, Jarvis.”

“Is there anything else you require, Master Loki?”

“No, thank you Jarvis. I believe I shall see to Anthony and then get some sleep as well.” Much though he had enjoyed Anthony’s offer of sleeping debauchery, it would have to wait for another time. Or perhaps just a bit later, depending on how long Anthony thought to sleep…

“Very good, Sir.”

What in the name of all things magical had Anthony said to Jarvis about Tokyo?

Loki took a towel with him out into the bedroom, and used it to clean his pet up before rolling him onto his stomach and rubbing the gel into his still-red bottom. Anthony moaned in his sleep and pressed back into Loki’s hand, probably having a lovely dream. He rolled the child under the covers, and went back into the bathroom to clean himself up.

He took a quick turn in the immense shower, and eyed separate bathtub obviously built for multiple occupants. It was a much better arrangement than the bathroom in the Japanese hotel. It also looked like it had never been used. He supposed the maid service was quite efficient.

Once clean and dry, he slipped back into the bedroom and into bed behind Anthony. His pet snuggled against him immediately, and mumbled something about ‘too many Lokis.’

Indeed?

He leaned forward to whisper into Anthony’s ear. “Oh Pet, what a deliciously filthy mind you have.” Anthony whimpered and pressed harder against his groin, still asleep.

Suddenly, the future was full of possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about where I left off. Here’s the ensuing smut by way of apology. It’s a bit of a short chapter, but I figured that y’all wouldn’t mind, since it’s sexytimes. Kind of vanilla, but hopefully not too boring. 
> 
> Always, thank you, thank you, thank you for the comments. They make my heart a little less cold and evil. Maybe I won’t even bring my alien army to New York.
> 
> Hope it fulfilled its promise!


	11. Owned

He woke with Anthony’s mouth on his cock. At first, he was convinced it was a dream. It didn’t quite follow that Anthony would go from deeply hesitant and full of self-loathing, to waking Loki with his mouth. And yet, that wet warmth surrounding him was definitely not a dream. Anthony never did manage to do the expected thing.

He opened his eyes to find his hands already twined in Anthony’s hair, and big brown eyes looking expectantly up at him.

“MmmNnn.” The vibrations from the attempted communication were heavenly, and his hands tightened a fraction before letting go and allowing Anthony continue.

“Good morning to you, too, Pet. I’d say not to talk with your mouth full, but I think in this case, I’m not going to complain. In fact, do it again.”

“Mmmmmmm.” The sound that his pet then produced would have made more sense if he had been enjoying a particularly delicious meal. It was obscene and delightful. Anthony’s eyes smiled up at him, and he raised an eyebrow in question. The wicked child was looking for praise again? For this, Loki could give him that.

“Yesss. Perfect pet, with the perfect lips and the wicked tongue. Just like that.” Loki let go of his hair altogether, and just let him go to work.

Anthony took this as the permission it was meant to be, and seemed to be quite pleased with that. He gave a particularly hard suck, hollowing his cheeks and forcing his head all the way down until he gagged. He only pulled up long enough to control his choking, and went right back to it.

How determined his little pet was.

He was going to have to change his morning meditation to another time of day if he was going to sleep next to Anthony.

And he so wanted to sleep next to Anthony.

“Mmmhhhm?” It seemed that his pet wished to have a conversation while his mouth was otherwise occupied. Odd, but the child did seem to have a prodigious need to fill all silence with something.

“Do you want to hear about it, Pet? About how I adore the feel of your tongue on me? Or how the way you squirmed your sweet little backside against me as I tried to sleep last night almost made me take you up on your offer of nighttime mischief?” He was rewarded for this with an increase in suction, and Anthony trying again to swallow him whole.

“Mmhmm!” Brown eyes looked up at him expectantly.

“Do you want to hear about how flawless you were last night? That I dreamed of your sweet whimpers as I shoved my cock into you? Perhaps you would appreciate a morning reenactment, just to remind you how you feel with me pounding into you.”

The moan this drew was a little shaky. Obviously, working his pet over with words was going to be a regular occurrence. The thought was delicious for one who fancied himself a wordsmith. Loki had always loved to use his words as foreplay. Moving them into the main attraction was proving exceptionally easy, especially with one so passionate as his Pet.

Then Anthony got that wicked look in his eyes, and it made Loki both concerned and exhilarated. No one had ever surprised him so much, and his pet seemed to have hit upon an idea that pleased him. A moment later, it all became clear.

Anthony pulled his mouth off of Loki’s cock for long enough to make a show of sucking on two of his fingers. Then, putting his mouth back, he reached down and slowly started to work one finger into Loki.

“Oh…” His eyes tried to roll back into his head of their own volition. It had been so long since he had allowed anyone such liberties.

“Mmm?” The smug tone of the hum was even sexier than Anthony could possibly know. Ye gods, the man was incredible. How did he always manage to cast Loki’s plans and expectations to the wind? Ordinarily, Loki didn’t like his plans being cast aside. In the case of Anthony, though, it continued to end in bliss.

“Both, Pet. Give me the other.” Anthony gave him an appraising glance, and then roughly shoved the second finger in to join the first. _Oh gods. Oh…_

A part of Loki wanted to continue down this path, but it was not what his pet needed. Anthony needed to be owned, not to own. He reached back to grab his pet’s hair again, and shoved his head all the way down. He choked for a moment, but given no other options, he swallowed hard and tamed his reflexes.

“Oh yes, that’s a good Pet. Keep going.” Loki started to force Anthony’s head up and down, an action that drew a long whine from his pet’s throat.

He might have been concerned that Anthony wasn’t enjoying himself if he hadn’t immediately moved his left hand to stroke his own cock. Loki answered by speeding his pace, thrusting his hips up to meet those sweet lips. Anthony’s hand sped as well, keeping his strokes in time with Loki’s.

“Now, Pet. Come for me right now.”

Anthony sped his hand further, thrusting into it with wanton abandon, and within a few seconds, he spilled himself all over the sheets. Pulling his pet’s face all the way down to his groin, Loki let go as well. It was obviously a struggle, but Anthony made an effort not to gag around the splash of Loki’s release hitting the back of his throat.

Loki was still a little overwhelmed by his pet making such an enormous effort to please him. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had done such a thing in the bedroom. It had always been Loki trying to prove his value as a lover before. Anthony acted as though Loki had a value that did not need to be shown.

Nonsense, really. Still, he lay there for a few minutes and allowed himself the fantasy.

Then, time to return to reality.

“Shower, Pet?

Anthony, still panting a bit, groaned at the suggestion. “Oh God, really? How the hell can you possibly get it up again so fast?”

“I meant a shower for the purpose it was intended, Anthony.” It was too adorable for words, really. Of course, he could certainly find the energy to pound his pet into the shower wall, if it was a request. “Though if you like…”

“No! You’re fucking crazy! There’s only so much sex a weak mortal body like mine can handle!” Anthony paused, pulling himself up onto his knees. “Did I really just say that?”

Loki smirked.

“Aww, geez. Are you gonna bathe me and… Oh my god, you already did that when I was sick. Fuck. I’m five years old to you, aren’t I?”

“Oh, not five. That would be disgusting. You’re just young enough to be inappropriate, Pet.” He sat up and ran his hands over Anthony’s body. “And I think you know how I feel about inappropriate.”

“Mmmm... Fuck.” Anthony instantly pressed his entire body against Loki. “I wish I was sixteen again, I’d give you all the sex you want.”

“Would you?”

“Well it’s not like I have anything resembling virtue left. You took the last of that last night.”

“No more protests about not being gay, or not wanting to ‘take one’?” It was probably too much to demand, but Loki always wanted everything. It was one of those things that people found overwhelming about him. It was _need_ again.

Anthony’s eyes immediately gazed downward. It was still shame today. Loki would train him until it was submission instead. Just the thought of his pet gazing at the floor in submission was enough to rouse his cock from refractory slumber. Since his cock and down were in the same direction, Anthony got a firsthand view of what was going on.

The look.

“Jesus Fuck. You really are ready to go again. It’s good to be the God of Fucking.”

Of course, Jarvis chose this moment to break in.

“Master Anthony, the plane you informed me of yesterday landed in New York five minutes ago.”

“Not now, Jarvis.”

“Sir…”

“Not now, Jarvis! Mute!”

There was obviously something to this. Loki thought back to Jarvis informing him the previous night that he would mute himself except in case of emergency, and wondered just what it was that his pet was hushing. Entirely probably something that would end in punishment. He could easily picture Anthony bound to this bed, red stripes marking his back and legs, whimpering for release.

And maybe to be untied, as well.

He decided not to press the issue. If Anthony wanted to wait until punishment was necessary, Loki was not going to force him to do otherwise. He wondered how easy it was to find a proper whip on Earth.

“So… shower?” Anthony’s tone seemed both excited and nervous. It stiffened Loki’s now completely invested shaft.

“Shower. Now.”

As though given a specific order, Anthony stood and headed for the bathroom. Loki waited a few moments, and then followed.

The scene he found in the bathroom was both obviously posed, and absolutely perfect. In exactly the position he’d used in Japan, Anthony leaned against the shower wall staring at the door where Loki walked in. The water was positioned to hit him in the chest and stomach, not obscuring Loki’s view of that determined expression at all. Anthony ran his hand over his poor overused cock, and he flinched and hardened a small measure at the same time.

Oversensitivity warring with demand on his face, Anthony stared at Loki challengingly.

To quote his pet, _fuck_.

Without conscious thought, he stalked toward the shower, intent on claiming. Anthony moved his head to bare the horribly abused section of his neck that Loki had repeatedly bitten into. It looked like the kind of instinctive submission that Loki craved from him. Loki felt his cock jerk upward. Had he ever been so stimulated by one tiny creature? Let alone one so young and inexperienced?

What did it matter? He needed his cock to be in his pet.

No, though, Anthony wasn’t ready for that level of discomfort. He pulled his lover away from the shower wall and grabbed his ass in both hands. Sending his strand of magic straight for the source, he used it to slick his pet’s tight hole directly, and then pressed two fingers in at the same time.

“Oh, fuck!”

“Oh yes, Pet. _Fuck_.” He forced the fingers in again and again, and before Anthony was probably ready, he added another.

“Fuck!”

“You realize that if you persist in using that word, Anthony, I am going to have to show you exactly what it means to me?”

“What… fuck?”

To make his point, Loki roughly drove another finger into his pet. “Yes, Pet. Do you want me to _fuck_ you?”

It seemed that the fingers alone were Anthony’s threshold, though, as he lost his power of speech and simply started whimpering and thrusting himself down onto Loki’s hand.

“Wrap your legs around me, Pet. If you want my cock, you have to show me.”

Without hesitation, Anthony drew first one foot and then the other off the shower floor and wrapped his legs tightly around Loki’s hips. Loki’s fingers slipped from him with the motion, and he whined in objection. “Fuck!”

Loki stilled. “A demand, Pet?”

Anthony’s eyes flew open at the question, and stared into his own. “No.”

“No? Then what?” Loki was sure that his pet knew what he wanted to hear, but could he give it?

“Begging! Oh God, please. Please. Fuck me. Please _fuck_ me!”

How could he possibly deny such a beautifully incoherent plea? Positioning himself, he thrust all the way in with one motion. Anthony’s head flew back so fast that it hit the wall, and he cried out in both pain and ecstasy.

This time, Loki decided not to wait for adjustment. His pet liked it rough? He’d give it as rough as he thought that tiny mortal body could handle. Instead of pulling away from the force, though, Anthony ground his hips toward Loki.

“Fuck, yes! Talk to me! Please, God, tell me…”

“Tell you? What do you want to hear, Sweet? How tight, and hot, and perfect you are?” This elicited a nod and a moan. “Or do you want sweet words about how I’ve been wanting to do this since we first met? Since you offered me a drink as though you were in control of the situation?”

“I… I was!”

Loki smirked and drove his cock in harder. “Were you, Pet? As you like. Do you want to hear about how I love your defiance? How I love it when you squirm and protest, pretending that you don’t desperately want my cock?”

“I don’t… fuck. I do. I want it.” Anthony’s panting was starting to inhibit his ability to speak at all.

“Good, Pet. I like that even better.” He leaned all the way in, taking up all of Anthony’s precious personal space. His pet needed to know that Loki now owned everything that was his. “Because I want to give it to you. Do you like it? Do you enjoy being pounded into the wall?”

“Yesssss! Oh God, harder! Make it hurt! Make me hurt….”

“What plane landed in New York, Pet?”

“No! Don’t wanna think about Bruce with your dick in me!”

“Bruce? The great green creature?”

“No! I mean yes, but I don’t wanna think about Bruce and fucking! _You_ fuck me, dammit! Make me feel it all day!”

“You don’t want his cock?”

“No!”

“But you want mine?”

“Oh fuck, what the hell is wrong with us?” Loki gave him a particularly hard shove, and he arched into the pressure. “Yes! Yes! I want your cock!”

“Whatever you want, Pet, I wish to give to you.” He reached down between their bodies and took a firm grip on Anthony’s cock. He squeezed reassuringly, and started to stroke in time with his own thrusts.

“Ahhh! Oh God, please, harder!”

“Any harder and I’ll injure you. I want to cause you pain, my sweet little pet, not injury.” Loki leaned in and bit Anthony’s earlobe. “And you want the pain, don’t you?”

“Yes!” The cry was accompanied by a great shuddering arch of Anthony’s body as he came. And he had been concerned about his stamina.

He continued to push back into Loki’s every thrust, and turned his face to lick Loki’s ear in a return gesture. What he did next was going to replay in every masturbatory fantasy Loki ever had in the future.

“Come in me, Sir. Please come in me. Own me.” He rubbed his cheek against Loki. “I want to feel you inside me for the rest of the day. I want to feel your come dripping out of my ass while I’m talking to Bruce. Don’t let me forget it even for a minute.”

Loki threw his head back and came with more force than he realized he had left in his body. Anthony’s answering yell probably meant pain, but he seemed to be quite enjoying that aspect of being owned.

Loki knew that on some level his words had only been intended to push Loki past the breaking point, but he was going to make them true. Anthony was his, and he wasn’t ever going to let him forget it, not even for a moment. He was going to feel owned for the rest of his life.

He held Anthony close to him for a few minutes before slipping his cock out and putting his pet’s feet on the floor. Anthony hissed in pain, but did not even move from his place against the wall. Loki held him to the wall with a hand on his reactor anyway, and gave him a once over with the soap. He made a point of leaving his pet’s ass completely untouched. He wanted to feel Loki’s claim still inside him while speaking to the great green creature? Loki would be more than happy to oblige.

Anthony tried to reciprocate, but Loki stopped him. “I do not believe we have the extra time for that at the moment, Pet.” He was inexplicably pleased by the disappointment in those lovely eyes. He made short work of his own cleansing and put the soap away. He did not fail to notice that Anthony, still unmoving, watched his every gesture.

He turned the water off and pulled his pet out of the shower, making a point of drying every inch of his skin personally. For himself, he simply used a thread of magic to skim the water from his body. Again, he received the disappointed look. When they had more time…

Finished in the bathroom, he walked Anthony out into the bedroom. He chose a suit from his pet’s impressive selection, and proceeded to dress him in it, one piece at a time. He kissed each part of that lovely body before covering it up with cloth. It was one of the most possessive things he had ever done, and Anthony obviously loved every minute of it, despite his weak protests otherwise.

“You don’t have to…”

“Yes, I do.”

“But I can…”

“No, you cannot.”

Loki noted that even while pretending protest, Anthony did not lift a finger to stop him or do anything himself.

“Now tell me about why the great green creature is coming here, Pet.”

“Umm… could I possibly…” Anthony shifted awkwardly as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. “I mean, it was sexy in the shower and all, but…”

“No.”

“But-”

“No. If you are to speak to the great green creature, I would have you do so while remembering that I just finished violating you.”

“You honestly think I’m gonna forget that? Fuck, it still hurts.” As if to prove his point, Anthony squirmed uncomfortably against the bed.

“Good. You like it that way. Else you would not be pressing your abused backside into the bed looking for more pain.”

“Fuck!”

“Do be careful, Pet, lest I take that as an invitation to do so.”

Anthony’s mouth fell open. “Okay, you’ve gotta be kidding this time.”

“Do you wish to try me and find out? Have I lied to you yet?” Anthony shook his head emphatically and swallowed hard, trying hard not to look down at Loki’s groin. “I believe, Pet, that every time I hear you say that word in the future, I will do so.”

“Oh God…”

“Indeed. The creature, Pet.”

Anthony finally frowned. “His name is Bruce, y’know?”

“And you may feel free to call him such, Child. For myself, I choose a reminder that he is also the creature who broke my spine.” Loki repressed a shudder.

It hadn’t been the break that hurt, really. It had been the awful feeling of flesh and bone knitting itself together after. Actually, he couldn’t seem to remember terribly much pain at all between his fight with Thor on the Bifrost and the moment when his body impacted the floor in the penthouse. He’d probably been in shock, or some such. Learning that you’re a monster and then attempting suicide tended to be somewhat traumatic.

“He broke your…” Anthony tried to stand, looking terribly sympathetic suddenly. That sort of thing always made Loki uneasy.

“Cease, Pet. He did the sensible thing. I would have done the same to him.”

Anthony pulled an odd face and said, “I’ll bet no one has ever said The Hulk did something sensible before. I’d tell Bruce, but, um, I-” He was conflicted about speaking to Loki of the rather obvious problem.

Loki could fix that.

“You cannot inform him of my presence here, or of communication with me.”

“Yeah, that.”

“Now, you have yet to explain to me why he is coming here. And why you failed to inform me of that fact.” Loki dressed himself with a few quick threads of inverse teleportation magic.

He did not even have to try to frown at Anthony, it came naturally. Warning would have been nice, and his only warning had come more from Jarvis than Anthony.

“I failed to, um, that is I-” Anthony cut off his ramble himself, and sat up straight. “SHIELD asked him to come here.”

“Your Fury asked him to join you?”

“They’re worried about you coming to kill me, because I’m the one who destroyed your army, and because you’ve already tried to kill me once. Tho-” Anthony broke off nervously for a second, but steeled his spine and continued. “Thor agreed that I was the one who needed the most protection.”

“Did he? Do they all think you a helpless child, then?” No, Loki was not above a little psychological warfare. Interesting that Thor had said such a thing, though. Loki did not believe that there was a particular reason he would have wanted revenge on Anthony more than the others. Had he said or done something to make Thor think thusly?

“I told them to fuck off, but no one listened to me. As usual.” Pouting. How cute.

For dramatic purposes, Loki kneeled in front of his pet at the foot of the bed. “Their opinions are irrelevant, My Sweet. You know precisely where I am. If I wanted to kill you, I certainly would have done so by now.”

Anthony drew his eyes up from his knees to meet Loki’s. “You’re not here to kill me.”

There was no doubt in his voice. It made that previously empty spot in Loki’s chest ache even more than it had before. “No, Pet. I am not.”

“I’m in trouble for not telling you about Bruce, huh?” The apprehension and anticipation were inextricably linked together in his voice.

“Oh yes, Pet. Very much so.”

“You’re, um… You’re gonna,” Anthony’s voice fell to a whisper. “Punish me?”

“I am.”

“Oh.” The breathy exclamation was almost like art. There were so many incredible things about his pet that should be captured and shown to the entire universe. But that would not happen. They were all Loki’s now.

Loki grinned mischievously. “But not until I can do it properly, Pet. Later. When I can spend hours making you so hard you’ll cry for release and for more pain. When I can force you to wait until you break down and beg me to touch you, and then force you to wait longer.”

Anthony’s mouth had fallen open somewhere in this tease, and he could formulate no response but to swallow hard and nod.

Loki prodded, “because you were very naughty not to tell me about this, weren’t you?”

Another nod.

“And you require punishment to correct your behavior?”

Anthony opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Jarvis.

“I am sorry to disturb you, Sirs, but Doctor Banner is asking to be allowed up.”

“Fu-” Anthony stopped mid-word, remembering the earlier threat. “I mean… let him up, Jarvis.”

Pulling himself off the floor, Loki stopped to breathe in his pet’s ear. “You should calm yourself, My Sweet. I would not have Doctor Banner see you panting this way.”

And with that, he made himself invisible. He cast a thread of sound absorption around himself as well, and took a few steps away. It was intended to make his pet think he had gone, and it seemed to work.

There was exactly no chance that Loki was going to let Anthony alone with Banner. The very thought caused something uncomfortably close to jealousy to well up in him. That Anthony did not want Banner made little difference. That he was probably currently incapable of sex helped a little. But in the end, Loki knew that someone would try to take what was his. Someone always took everything that was important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys continue to be awesome. Seriously, I had a bad day this week, and just went back through all the sweet comments you’ve made, and it made me feel better.
> 
> I have been trying to cut out the references to Tony being a child, since that’s really not what this fic is about, but it still comes up. Sorry if that bothers anyone. Tony is over 40 years old here, it’s just that Loki’s over 1000, and it’s hard for Loki to take the human perspective. (On many things, this is just one of the ones that comes up.)
> 
> Thanks again for all the support, it really is amazing. I’m still occasionally posting companion bits from Tony’s POV, with a few important ones coming up, [here on Tumblr](%E2%80%9D).


	12. Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut. A tiny bit of violence.

Anthony was restless.

He went out into the penthouse’s main room and paced as the elevator ascended. He sat down on a couch, fidgeted, and stood back up a moment later. He was about to start pacing again when the elevator made a noise and opened.

Loki pulled himself up to sit on the bar where Anthony had offered him that drink all those months ago. Taking stock, he realized there was quite a bit more alcohol here that needed dealt with. Later, obviously.

It never failed to amaze Loki how tiny and timid the great green creature was in his human form. He wasn’t small, really, but the comparison to his other form made him seem so. He also seemed to have deliberately poor posture, to make himself even smaller. He slunk out of the elevator into the room, looking around as though expecting a threat. As though there was a threat in the world that could hurt him.

“Hey, Bruce. How was your flight?”

“Long. Everything okay?”

“You mean ‘has Loki killed me yet’?” Anthony flopped back down on the couch.

“Obviously not. But, you know, everything else.”

“Oh, you mean Pepper leaving me? Yeah, sure, everything’s great. More room in the bed, y’know? I do like to spread out over the whole thing.” Was that a flush on his cheeks? He did so love to say scandalous things to his friends without their realizing it.

“Tony, you don’t have to put up a front with me.” Banner walked over to sit on the chair across from him. Not far enough away, but it was something.

“A front? Dunno what you mean, Big Green.” Loki had to bite back a growl.

Banner sighed. “Tony.”

“So how was Calcutta? Better than the tower, I guess?” He hid his hurt well, but Loki could see it. The uncomfortable way that Banner shifted in his seat told Loki that he saw it, too.

“I told you, Tony. I really shouldn’t be around people. It’s just not a good idea.”

“You saved the planet, Bruce! I think that should buy you a little forgiveness.”

“Pre-forgiveness?” Banner looked tired and annoyed. “You think people should accept that I’m going to destroy things beforehand, just because I didn’t kill them one time?”

“You saved all their lives one time, Bruce.”

“That doesn’t mean those lives are mine now, Tony. You don’t believe you get to kill people, do you?”

Tony scowled at the logic the man was presenting. He was so loyal that sometimes it blinded him to the truth. Not that Loki minded that loyalty.

“But you’re staying now.” Always looking for reassurance. Loki hated that only the creature could give it just then.

“I am. You didn’t think I’d let Loki kill you, did you?”

“Jesus Christ, you people really do think I’m some kind of helpless kid, don’t you?”

Banner frowned, clearly not sure how to answer the question in a way that Anthony would not find offensive. It made his answer obvious enough without having to open his mouth.

“You know what, screw this. Loki is easier to deal with. At least the worst thing he’ll do is toss me out a window when _I_ insult _him_. I don’t need a bodyguard, or a mommy, and I sure as hell don’t need to be insulted. You just toddle on back to Calcutta where you’d rather be anyway.”

Loki grinned. Now this was what he wanted to hear.

“Tony…”

Anthony stood suddenly, and walked over toward Loki. Impossible. How could he know? Anthony walked right past him, though, and grabbed a glass from a shelf.

“I need a drink.”

“This isn’t about you. I’m sure you can take care of yourself, it’s just that we’re talking about Loki here.”

Loki virtually leapt from the counter and went to stand behind Anthony. When his pet reached for a decanter, he grabbed his wrist tightly enough to bruise.

“Ow, fu-” Anthony’s hand went still immediately, and his whole body tensed.

“Tony? Are you okay?” Banner stood and walked toward the bar.

“Fine! I’m fine. Just a cramp thing. No big deal. I just changed my mind. It’s fine.” Anthony pulled a bit at his wrist and winced as Loki’s grip didn’t loosen. His voice lowered to a whisper. “Water?”

Loki let go.

“What?”

Anthony leaned down to a miniature refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. “Water. I’m sure you know the stuff. You, um, you want some water?” His voice was a bit shaky.

“Sure. Tony, are you sure you’re okay?”

Anthony threw the man a bottle of water, and cracked his own open. He rather unsubtly reached his free hand back, trying to find Loki with it.

“Sure! Sure I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be? Hey, you know what we could do while you’re here, Bruce? I could quit drinking. Then you could, you know, tell Pepper that you helped me quit drinking.” Such a clever little pet. He thought he could sneak his way around Loki’s lie.

“What?”

“Quit drinking. You know, no more booze?”

“Are you staging an intervention for yourself?”

“Maybe. Would it help?” Tony looked around and lifted his voice a bit, making sure his words were clear through the entire penthouse. “We could get rid of all the booze here. Just, you know, pour it down the sink. Would that help?”

“Help? Well yeah, I guess, Tony.” The doctor was confused, but he played along rather well. “Maybe get a few New York sewer crocodiles drunk. But it’s probably a good start if you actually want to quit drinking.”

“Sure. So why don’t we do that?”

“You actually want to pour thousands of dollars’ worth of alcohol down the drain?”

Anthony nodded emphatically. “Yep. Cause I’m definitely _not going to drink it_!” It was good that Loki was invisible. He couldn’t hide the smile that Anthony’s behavior brought out. Did he have any idea how obvious he was?

“Ooookay. Well sure, then. We’ll pour out your alcohol.” Banner shook his head confusedly.

“Sweet. Excellent.” Anthony’s words were at odds with his expression, as he bit his lip and looked quite nervous.

Banner stared at him for a moment before shrugging and taking the last steps to join Anthony at the bar. “Are you sure about this, To-”

“Yes! Completely sure. Never going to drink another drop as long as I live. Cause, you know, I really want to live.” Anthony cut the man off, mid-word, just so that he could continue to try to appease Loki.

Suddenly suspicious, Banner looked at him hard. “Are you drunk right now?”

Anthony held up his hands in defense. “No. What makes you think that?”

Banner frowned, and started pulling bottles out of the niche behind the bar. “This is a lot of alcohol, Tony.” He changed the focus, but not the subject.

“Yeah, well you know how it is. I have a problem.” It was almost laughable, how easily those words slipped out of his pet. Loki had read that it was the first step to cessation, though, so perhaps it was a good thing.

“You what?” Banner turned and looked at Anthony, incredulous.

Anthony became exasperated almost instantly. “I have a problem. You know, a drinking problem?”

“But… you’ve never said anything like that before, Tony. You just decided that you have a problem, and now you’re going to quit drinking. Are you a pod person?” Banner was pulling bottles out and lining them up on the counter, closely watching Anthony’s response to his words and actions.

“What kind of stupid-ass question is that? Maybe I just realized that I need to fix this if I want to live to see my next decade.” It was a logical argument, but Banner seemed unconvinced. So Anthony added a truth to balance it. “Maybe, you know, having Loki killing me hanging over my head made me realize that I don’t wanna die.”

“How long has it been since you’ve had a drink?”

“Five days.” The answer was too quick, clearly something Anthony was painfully aware of.

“Five days?” Banner was incredulous. “If it’s been five days and you only just decided to worry about it now-”

“It was bad, Bruce.” His pet’s voice had drained of anger and defensiveness quite suddenly. Loki came around to get a better look at his face, worried. He looked exhausted.

“Tell me what happened.” Banner sounded as worried as Loki felt. Was his pet sick again? Was there some symptom that did not surface until days had passed?

“I… I quit drinking in Japan.” Anthony was obviously searching for an explanation that did not include a certain god of lies. “I just quit. I went out and got smashed last Monday night, and then when I woke up in the morning, I realized that I’d done something really stupid.”

“What?”

“Do we really need to-?” Anthony sighed. “I hit on someone I really shouldn’t have.”

“And they took you up on it?” Banner seemed rather blasé about the notion.

“No. He didn’t… Umm….” Anthony turned bright red the moment he realized what he’d said.

Banner quirked a questioning eyebrow, but remained silent.

“Oh god.” Anthony turned his back to the counter, and slid down to rest on the floor, head on knees. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, Tony?”

“I… you don’t need to worry about my fucked up life, and me hitting on… guys” His voice almost dropped out on the last word, the one he didn’t want to say.

“What? I’m your friend, Tony, you should be able to talk to me about these things.” Banner knelt down next to Anthony and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know why hitting on this guy was such a big deal for you, but I’m glad that he turned you down if that makes you feel better about it. What, was he an employee? You’re worried that you were taking advantage?”

Loki’s smug smile was going to crack his face if it got any bigger. Though he would prefer if the great green creature was not touching his pet.

“What?” Anthony’s head snapped up. “No! I mean, I just… A guy, Bruce. I tried to sleep with a _guy_.”

“So?” Banner laughed. Loki might be able to find it in his heart not to kill this one. “God, Tony, you’ve slept with half the population of the universe, and you’re telling me that you’ve never hit on a guy before? Did you even go to college?”

“Yes! The college thing. I went when I was fifteen.” Anthony was scowling at the dismissal of his great admission. “And I only slept with girls, there.”

“Okay, you know what, that’s fine. If that’s what convinces you to stop drinking, you be as homophobic as you want.”

 Adorably, this offended him. He grabbed Banner’s lapel to stop him from moving away. “I’m not homophobic! People can do whatever they want in the bedroom! Just…”

“Just?”

“Just not me.”

Banner stared at him for a moment. “You realize what you just said, Tony?”

Anthony just nodded miserably, then thought better of his answer and shook his head. “I like girls.”

“I don’t think anyone doubts it, Tony.” Banner smiled and patted Anthony’s shoulder reassuringly. “You’re allowed to like boys, too. There’s not a law against it. Anymore.”

“Not helping.” Anthony let go of Banner’s lapel and buried his head in his hands again.

“You seriously stopped drinking because you hit on a guy?” Banner stood again, and walked to the sink. He started upending one bottle after another.

Anthony looked nauseous, but he didn’t move. “Kind of. Also, Pep knows about the drinking thing. I kind of told her that you helped me.”

There was a pause. “Tony, tell me you didn’t quit drinking by yourself. That’s even more stupid than drinking yourself to death.”

“No.”

“Yes, it is. People die all the time-”

“No, I didn’t do it alone.” His pet paused only a moment before continuing, “He helped me.”

Banner’s hands paused on the next bottle. “The guy who turned you down?”

It was a waste, really. His pet was such a good liar, but he seemed to like telling the truth so much. Loki wondered about that. Did he want to shock them? Make them punish him? Make them leave him - the very worst punishment he could think of?

“Yeah. He stayed with me.”

“Sounds like a good guy.”

Anthony burst into laughter. “Yep, that’s him. A real prince.”

“What’s wrong?” Banner knelt next to him again.

_Oh, Pet. Surely not_.

Anthony looked at him for a long moment. “I’d really rather not talk about it, Bruce.”

“Okay.” Banner obviously wanted to press the subject but there were more important things to worry about. “But the drinking.”

“Is done. I’m never going through that again.” Anthony shuddered at the memory.

Banner nodded. “Good. You should find someone, though. A support group. It’s easier to get through this with someone to help.”

“Yeah, Tony Stark joins AA. I don’t think so. Besides, I’ve got all the help I need.”

“Tony, I don’t want to be responsible for…” Banner paused, realizing that something else was going on. “You’re talking about him, aren’t you? You stopped drinking because you hit on a guy, and now you’re what, dating him? Is he here in the states? Does he know that you hate the idea of being with a man?”

“Yeah.” Anthony stopped short, and then went on to answer the other questions. “And no, and yes, and yes. He’s not really the dating kind of guy. He’s here in New York right now. And we talked about the gay thing. A lot.”

“And what does he think of it?”

“He… He thinks I’m being stupid.”

“Well I kind of agr- um… You know what, I think I’ll just let this drop.” Banner started gathering bottles into the waste basket. “If you need help other than him, though, Tony, just ask. We can talk, or I can help you find a support group. I am your friend. Right?”

Anthony looked so small, staring up at Banner hopefully. “Right.”

 

*

 

He spent all damned day with Banner. They threw away the alcohol, ate lunch, watched movies, and Anthony showed him his laboratory. They spoke of science. They laughed. They joked.

Loki decided that he would kill Banner after all.

They ordered a pizza for dinner, and watched yet another irritating comedic video. When it grew quite late, Anthony was still seeking excuses to get the doctor to stay. Desperate for attention, or to avoid Loki?

“We could watch another one?”

Banner yawned. “Thanks, Tony, maybe another time. I’m seriously jet-lagged, and I’m sure you need sleep too. You’ve had a rough week.”

“I’ll show you your room!” His pet was quite pleased with the rooms he had designed for the so-called Avengers. He spent five minutes telling Banner about all of the features he’d installed with his friend in mind. It was only when he’d left the creature alone that he seemed to stop and think about his situation.

Loki could see the worry start building up in him then.

He hadn’t told Loki that the creature was coming.

He had tried to drink, albeit unthinkingly.

He had proceeded to ignore Loki for as long as possible, something that he knew was a mistake.

And the room he’d designed for Banner was on a different floor than his.

When the elevator opened, he stared into it for a long time. It took all of Loki’s remaining patience not to just push him into the damned box and get it over with. Losing his temper so quickly was not a good idea, though.

So instead of watching the child dither, Loki teleported himself back to the penthouse and waited on the sofa facing the elevator. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus, as though doing his morning meditations. Come to think of it, he hadn’t done those in some time.

When the elevator door opened and Anthony stepped out, he was gasping for breath and holding his reactor. He leaned back against the elevator door as it closed. What did it mean? Was he sick again? He hadn’t shown any symptoms all day other than that momentary exhaustion. What could be making him sick?

Loki immediately stepped in front of him and put his hands on the child’s face. He dropped the illusions masking his presence. “Anthony, are you ill?”

“You’re here.” Anthony’s hands flew to cover his own.

“Of course I am here you stupid, stupid boy.” When would he realize that Loki was not leaving?

“I can’t do this.”

“Accept your punishment?” The child’s face flushed at the mere word, but he shook his head vehemently.

“You… you have to go. This isn’t right.” Loki had known that the presence of his boy’s so-called teammates was going to spawn problems, so he shouldn’t be surprised. He tried to firm his resolve. This conversation was going to sting, though. He was sure of that.

“That is not going to happen. Stop this nonsense immediately.”

“It’s not nonsense! This is done, okay? Done.” Anthony pushed at his chest ineffectually. He was either forgetting that Loki was considerably stronger and heavier than he, or he didn’t intend for his action to work.

“Stop this, Pet.”

“I’m not your fucking pet! I don’t even like you!” Anthony pushed again with more force. Still not enough to dislodge Loki, but it seemed that he was trying hard to convince himself of his correctness.

Loki sighed. This was not going to be the night he had wanted, but he supposed it had been inevitable eventually. “You are speaking in anger, Anthony. You should calm yourself, and then we can have a civilized conversation.”

“Civilized? The fucker who threw me out the window wants to have a civilized conversation. Why would I ever believe that you’re not just going to throw me out a window again, no matter what you say? Why should I think anything you say is true?” It was odd, hearing those venom filled words spewed at him. Not the words, so much as the utter lack of conviction behind them. Loki had been yelled at plenty of times, but he had never heard so many empty insults. People always meant it when they insulted him.

“I have never lied to you, Anthony. Never. I told you I intended to take over your planet. I told you that I am not a good person. I told you that you are mine. All of these things were or are true. You know this.”

“No. I am not yours. You can’t own a person, and you sure as fuck can’t own Tony Stark. It’s Tony, by the way. Nobody’s called me Anthony since my mother died. _Tony_.”

“And I choose to call you by your actual given name.”

“Well fuck you. You can’t even accept a simple thing like that, and you don’t think you’re gonna hurt me. Bullshit.”

“Anthony, this entire conversation is unnecessary.” Loki ran his hands down Anthony’s arms in an attempt to soothe.

“Unnecessary? Fuck you. You’re a fucking psychopath who’s probably here to kill me. Even if you’re not, you’re just Thor’s fucking crazy brother.”

“We have discussed this, Anthony, there is no reason to delve into Asgardian issues.” Thor. Why did everyone always come back to Thor? Was Thor really so much better than he? Just because he was stronger, and golden, and oh-so-worthy to carry that damned hammer? Loki struggled to catch his breath, and there was an odd ringing in his ears.

**_Oh, little god. Your emotions are always so apparent on your face. One would think you want me to know your weaknesses._ **

“Asgardian issues? You mean like the fact that they can’t be bothered to keep you fucking locked up where you belong? You do remember your pathetic attempt to take over my planet, don’t you?

“I have had no lapse in memory. I failed. It is not my intention to try again.” Loki gasped for air, his chest compressing as though something immense were sitting on it.

“Yeah, whatever.” Anthony turned his face to the side.

Loki would not have it. He wrapped his fingers around Anthony’s chin and turned him back. “Anthony, I have been on your world for three weeks, and what have I attempted to conquer?”

There was a pause, as that was digested. Then an odd look passed through his pet’s eyes, and he shook his head. “Yeah, well so what? It could be a trick. You’re good at that.”

“Anthony…”

“And seriously, if I wanted an Odinson fucking me, you wouldn’t exactly be my first choice.”

It felt like a blow to the gut from the very damned ‘Odinson’ to whom Anthony was referring. He would rather have Thor with him? He would prefer Thor holding him? Inside him?

**_The other son of Odin would have been preferable…_ **

Why couldn’t he control his breathing? He felt like a child sinking into the river as he first tried to swim. There was nothing he could do but thrash helplessly and wait for someone to save him. But no one saved Loki not-Odinson.

“Yeah, I’ll bet Thor’s got the biggest dick in all the damned nine realms, huh?”

No….

Loki couldn’t find it in himself to breathe at all for a moment.

“Fuck, I’ll bet his dick would make me whimper like I was _his_ personal little _pet_ , and beg for more, huh?”

The panic gripped him so tightly. When had he ever been one to panic? When had Loki ever been afraid? Not even when Odin had threatened him with life in prison without access to his mother. Loki did not panic.

“Why the hell would I settle for Odinson number two, if I could be fucking Thor?” Anthony’s voice had gone raspy, like the thought of Thor’s cock was so overwhelming that he could hardly breathe.

He realized suddenly that he was holding Anthony by the throat, still braced against the elevator door. His pet was struggling to breathe, hence the raspy voice.

Oh no…

_Control, Loki. What the hell happened to control?_ What the hell was he doing? He was hurting Anthony, the one thing he had promised himself and Anthony that he would not do. He had lied to Anthony.

Wrenching his arms away from his pet’s neck, he lurched three steps back and gasped for air.

“Jarvis?”

“Master Loki?”

“Have you summoned Thor?”

“Not as yet, Sir.”

“Do it.”

Anthony, still breathing hard, was spurred into action. “What? What the hell do you mean, ‘summon Thor’?”

“I told Jarvis that if I hurt you, he was to summon Thor.” Loki wrapped his arms around himself, unable to focus on anything but a mental replay of what he had just done.

Anthony looked genuinely stunned. He stared for a moment, before shaking his head. “But I’m fine!”

“I was hurting you, Anthony. You angered me, and I was hurting you.” There was a note in his own voice that Loki did not like. He turned away so that his pet couldn’t see him so overwrought.

The child sneered behind him. “Of course. So you’re just gonna leave. Off you go back to prison in Asgard. Anthony who again?”

What?

Oh….

It all crystallized in his mind. “Anthony, I would not willingly leave you. But neither will I willingly harm you. If you leave me a choice between the two, I would prefer to be imprisoned.” He would? He would. How odd.

“And leave me.” Something smug and ugly had entered Anthony’s voice. Something that made the hair on Loki’s neck stand on end.

He tried to steady his voice. “Would you prefer I hurt you?”

There was a protracted silence, and it was all the answer Loki really needed.

His pet was so afraid of being abandoned, he would prefer to be injured. Well Loki was not going to be _that_ man, _that_ ‘lover’…. That monster. Bad enough that his blood declared him a monster. Did he have to do so with his actions every single time he was faced with adversity?

He turned and walked back to Anthony, who was still leaning on the elevator doors, and used his hands to frame that sweet, innocent, terrified face. That knowing look. Anthony had been trying to send him away only moments earlier, and now he was in a panic that Loki would actually go. Now he was certain that Loki would go. It was easier if he forced Loki to leave, then he could try to pretend that it wasn’t truly abandonment. How many times had Anthony done this to himself with other friends and lovers?

Loki stroked Anthony’s cheek. There wasn’t even a flinch. “Anthony. I promised you that I would not truly harm you. I will not break that promise, whatever it costs me.”

The child stared at him. Loki knew that look. Alone, afraid, and… sorry. So easy to say things that pride won’t allow you to take back.

(You are not my brother.)

“Anthony. That Thor will take me back to my cell means nothing. You will still be mine.” No one else would ever own his Anthony again. He would find a way out of Asgard, and he would kill them.

“But you won’t ever come back.” There was a frightened little boy in that voice.

Loki needed to know. Always, Loki needed. “Would you truly want me to?”

Anthony didn’t answer, but tears started slipping down his face.

“Oh, sweet pet… do you doubt that you belong to me, now?”

Anthony sniffled heavily, and shook his head minutely, just barely enough to acknowledge that a question had been asked.

“Do you doubt that I mean you no harm?”

“I… I…no.”

“Do you believe that this is some sort of bizarre revenge against you for defeating me?”

“N-no.” The sniffles were becoming more pronounced.

Without ceremony or questions, Loki pulled his pet into his arms and marched him back to his bedroom. He laid him down in the middle of his bed, lay down himself, and pulled the trembling body tight against his own. He would protect Anthony against anything, including himself.

Anthony burrowed against him. He always seemed to be trying to get as close as he could. Well, when he wasn’t trying to shove Loki away. After a few moments, he whispered against Loki’s chest. “You’re not leaving?”

“I would never leave you willingly, Pet.”

“Willingly?”

“Thor will likely be here, soon. I doubt he’ll give me a choice.”

Anthony sat straight up. “Jarvis, please tell me you didn’t call Thor.”

“Of course I did, Sir. Master Loki was concerned for your safety.”

“No!” Anthony was shivering. The rasp in his voice was becoming more pronounced as he spoke more. “Please, Jarvis. You have to get rid of him. Tell him it was a false alarm. Tell him-”

There was a bellow right then, making anything Jarvis could have done pointless.

“Loki!” Thor’s voice could probably be heard anywhere in Manhattan.

The look on Anthony’s face made that annoying niggling feeling in Loki’s chest turn into a ball of ice.

“Please,” he whispered as urgently as he ever had during sex. “Please don’t let him find you. Don’t let him take you away. Please, Loki. Sir. Please.”

“Anthony…”

“Please don’t leave me.”

With a sigh, Loki made himself fade from sight. Repeating the spells that made him untraceable for the second time in a day, he found himself resenting the need to hide. It was his own fault, though. He had committed crimes on both Asgard and Earth. He had hurt Anthony.

He deserved to go back to his cell. He couldn’t be trusted with nice things. With happiness.

But Anthony would be hurt even more by another abandonment.

“Man of Iron! Tony Stark! Where are you?” Thor’s voice continued to bellow, followed by a quiet response from Jarvis. Thor banged on the bedroom door in his usual subtle style.

“Sir, I think it would be for the best if I let him in.” Jarvis managed to sound soothing and concerned at the same time.

“What did you tell him, Jarvis?”

“I informed him that I had been asked to summon you because it was believed that your life was in danger.” Loki wondered why Jarvis had taken such pains to leave him out of it.

“You didn’t mention Loki?” Anthony seemed just as surprised by it as Loki was.

“I did not, Sir.”

The banging continued. “Man of Iron? Jarvis, you say he is well?”

Anthony sat up and pulled a blanket over himself. “Open it, Jarvis.”

The door slid open to reveal a concerned looking Thor wearing nothing but sweatpants, but still carrying his hammer. “Man of Iron! Are you well? Your Jarvis informed me that you were in danger. Where is my brother?”

“Your brother?” Anthony was a good liar, but this was a story that could not be sold.

“Jarvis, my friend, would you turn on the lights?”

“No, I’d really rather just go to sleep, Thor. Really sorry to have bothered you. Don’t worry, though. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” Desperation and a hoarse voice did not lend themselves well to believable lies.

“The lights?” Thor persisted.

The lights went on just as the elevator chimed to indicate opening. “Thor?” Banner’s voice came through the penthouse, surprisingly clear and loud.

“We are in the bedroom, Doctor Banner.” Thor bellowed before marching over to where Tony sat on his bed. “What happened, friend Tony?”

“Nothing, Thor. It’s nothing. Just a bad dream.” Contrary to popular belief and Loki’s fervent wishes, Thor was not an idiot. He scowled, and looked doubtful.

“Tony?” Banner rounded the corner into the room. “I was getting ready for bed, and I heard Thor yell. Is everything okay?”

“Fine. Everything is fine. You should both go back to your homes or rooms or whatever, and go to bed. Jarvis, lights.”

“No.” Thor demanded as he reached Anthony’s bedside. He took Loki’s pet by the chin and tipped his head up. Loki had to fight not to summon a knife to cut his damned golden fingers off. “A dream did not bruise you that way. And your Jarvis would not have summoned me for aught but my brother’s intervention.”

“Yeah, well, your brother’s not here. And I’m alive, so it kind of stands to reason that he didn’t come kill me, right?”

The two of them frowned at Anthony simultaneously.

“Did he flee upon my arrival?” Thor demanded to know.

“If not Loki, then what happened, Tony?” Banner asked in a much more placating tone.

“Nothing. Nothing happened.” It was such a transparent lie that they both just looked at him and waited for a different answer. “Jeez, guys. I had a bad dream. It’s no big deal.”

Banner’s frown intensified. “You got up here, fell asleep, had a bad dream that gave you bruises on your neck, and had Jarvis call Thor in…” He looked at his watch, “ten minutes?”

“Guess so.”

“Where is my brother, Tony?” Thor’s voice was soft but insistent. Loki knew that tone. It was the tone Thor had always taken with him when he knew Loki was up to mischief.

“I honestly have no idea, Thor.” At least he could say that with sincerity. The problem was that the sincerity in that statement highlighted the earlier lack thereof.

“Why are you dissembling, my friend?” Thor asked, in that damned almost-hurt tone.

It certainly didn’t bother Loki that _he_ didn’t get that tone from Thor when they spoke anymore. So Thor hated him now. So what? He hated Thor too.

“I told you, Thor, I honestly don’t know where your brother is.” Anthony got that determined look on his face that meant trouble. “And I am so fucking sick of you all acting like I’m a five year old who needs you to follow me around and make sure I don’t take candy from strangers in nondescript vans.”

“Did my brother offer you candy, my friend? You did not take it, did you?” Thor looked seriously concerned at the notion, and Loki tried not to laugh.

“Jesus fuck, Thor, no your bro-Loki didn’t offer me candy. It’s a metaphor.” Thor frowned at the mid-word change. Loki did, too. He wasn’t sure if he was more annoyed by Anthony calling Thor his brother, or giving something away with the change.

“It means that Loki was trying to lure Tony off and take advantage of him sexually.” Banner offered helpfully, a knowing frown on his face. “And he’s a real prince, isn’t he?”

Thor’s irritation intensified. “Has my brother forced himself on you, my friend? If he has hurt you…”

“No! Dammit, stop it, both of you!” Anthony’s voice was hoarse to the point of jagged edges by this point, and he gave a little cough after forcing it out so vehemently. He pulled himself out of bed, glaring at them. “I don’t know where Loki is. He hasn’t offered me candy. He hasn’t tried to kill me again. He hasn’t taken advantage of me sexually.”

Banner seemed thoughtful, Thor dubious.

“Now I want both of you to leave me alone so I can sleep. Bruce, you can go sleep off your jet-lag. Thor, you can go back to wherever Doc Foster is.”

“I believe that I shall stay, friend. You say that my brother has not come, but as long as there is the danger of such, you should have protection.” Why did Thor always have to be so damned intuitive?

“I can fucking take care of myself, goddammit!” Loki wondered if Thor thought Anthony’s anger as adorable as he did. He would stab the golden bastard again.

“Of course you can, my friend! You are a mighty warrior, a fact I have seen with my own eyes. But my brother is my responsibility, and I will not sleep well knowing he is free somewhere and intends to injure you.”

And that was that. Anthony couldn’t say that Loki didn’t intend to harm him. The bruises on his neck and hoarse voice gave the lie to that claim. He certainly wasn’t going to tell them the truth, though it was obvious enough that Banner had suspicions. So unless he had some impressive lie that even Loki hadn’t thought of, Thor was staying.

Loki couldn’t help but wonder, did Anthony really want Thor? Everyone else always had. As a friend, a lover, a son… Everyone always chose Thor.

Not five seconds after the door closed behind Thor and Banner, though, Anthony whispered. “Loki?”

Loki sighed, unsure if the emoition behind it was relief or exhaustion, and dropped his masking threads. “Yes, Pet?”

Anthony threw himself at Loki, and buried his head in his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“What for, Sweet?” Loki stroked his hair soothingly.

“I… this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have-” Anthony was almost incoherent between the sobbing and the fact that his face was buried in Loki’s shirt, but that stopped him short.

“Stop.” Loki took him by the shoulders and lightly pushed him away to look him in the eyes. “I injured you. Don’t you dare try to make this your fault. I should be able to control myself, and my inability to do so cannot be blamed on you in any way.”

“But I…”

“If you are incapable of accepting my faults, Anthony, I should leave.” Anthony opened his mouth, but Loki cut him off. “Not to punish you, child. Because I need you to be safe, even from me.”

Anthony tore his shoulders free and buried his face once again in Loki’s shirt. “It’s your fault.”

“Yes?” Loki prompted.

Anthony’s voice lowered to a whisper. “You… you shouldn’t have done it.”

“No.” Loki made his voice as firm as he could.

“I won’t let you do it again. Promise. Don’t leave?” Anthony clung to him as though he could keep Loki from disappearing if he held tight enough.

He once again wrapped his arms around Anthony and nodded. “I promise, Pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely [Like_a_Hurricane](%E2%80%9D), who posts some amazingly inspirational fiction and reblogs beautiful boys on [Tumblr.](%E2%80%9D)
> 
> Sorry for the distinct lack of smut, but I’ve posted so much of it today that you guys will have to forgive me my moment of melodrama. There will be more of it before we’re done, but I’m blaming Loki here. Darn him for realizing that choking your partner is a bad thing.


	13. Good for the Soul

_“Why the hell would I settle for Odinson number two, if I could be fucking Thor?” Anthony’s hate filled eyes glared up at him._

 

*

_The other son of Odin would have been preferable._

**_True, true, but we work with what we are given. And perhaps this one will be easier to break._ **

_Shall I break him, my master?_

**_Do. Cut him to ribbons if you have to. It will heal. Give him to your Chitauri. Feed him his own entrails. As long as when you are finished, he understands that he is mine to do with as I wish. He will be my instrument._ **

*

 

Anthony, riding Thor, head thrown back in ecstasy. Thor’s hands on his hips, lifting them and then slamming them back down in a steady rhythm. Anthony, moaning Thor’s name as he came. Anthony, looking over at Loki and smirking knowingly as he helplessly watched the horrifying scene before him.

“Best ever, Thor. So much better…”

 

*

 

Why couldn’t he breathe?

No, this was unacceptable. He needed to… Oh Gods, his own entrails. A rending pain in his stomach trumped all other thoughts. A whisper echoed through him that his soul belonged to Death, now. Mad laughter. Someone else’s. His own.

 

*

 

The scream in his throat died when he heard his own name in a concerned tone. “Loki. Please, Loki, wake up.”

There was a gentle hand on his face, an arm wrapped around his waist stroking his back soothingly.

“Loki, Babe, please. Please don’t cry. I’m here. I won’t let them hurt you.”

Anthony. Not with Thor. Anthony with Loki. His Anthony.

Loki wrapped his arms around his pet and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. It was horrible of him, not at all in control. He couldn’t seem to stop. He couldn’t seem to get a proper breath. But Anthony was there, and Anthony was his, and Anthony was holding him.

He only vaguely heard a loud noise from off to one side, followed by voices.

“Go the fuck away, Thor.” Anthony? Thor? Oh no. Thor.

He still couldn’t control his breathing, or the pathetic crying. What the hell was wrong with him?

He felt movement behind him. Thor… He needed to run. Anthony would be bothered. Thor would take him back to Asgard.

“What do you want?” Anthony sounded more annoyed than worried with Thor.

“To know what is going on. Why did you lie to me about my brother’s presence here? Why are you…” Thor paused a moment before giving up on logical questions and going for the simple and obvious, “Why?”

“Um… He’s not here to kill me.” That was his pet, always eloquent in the face of adversity.

“That answers none of my questions, my friend.” Thor’s voice seemed oddly calm.

Just the sound of Anthony speaking was calming Loki. He was not being vivisected. Anthony was there. Anthony was not fucking Thor.

“Okay. I can do this.” Anthony said, obviously to himself.

“Do what?” Thor seemed somewhat befuddled by the whole situation, and who could blame him?

“Loki is here with me. I lied because I didn’t want you to take him away. He’s staying with me. You can’t have him. I won’t let you take him back to Asgard. He’s mine. You can’t have him back. Ever.” Grammatically, it was a mess. Emotionally, it seemed to strike a chord in everyone present. There was a long silence.

Loki’s breath was caught in his throat again, but for a wholly different reason. His? Anthony was claiming him? And not only that, but saying the words to Thor?

All Loki could do was stare up at the face of his sweet protective pet. Anthony was defending him from Thor. Anthony was saying that Thor couldn’t take Loki back to prison.

When Anthony looked down at him, the only words he could find were, “He can’t?”

“No. You belong to me. He can’t have you. You don’t get a say either, if that makes him feel better.” Loki belonged to him.

_Loki belonged to him._

He was a crying, pathetic wretch who could hardly even speak for himself, and Anthony was claiming him. Anthony didn’t just need him. Anthony wanted him. Even as pathetic as he was.

He pushed his head back into Anthony’s chest, unable to continue looking him in the eye. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what…” Anthony paused, and his tone went amused as he added, “Sweetheart?”

Loki raised a brow. He was so sure he was going to get his way with Thor that he was playing games? The question was a serious one, though, and deserved an answer, even if Anthony was choosing to make it into a joke. “You’re not supposed to take care of me.”

Anthony moved minutely against him, one of those tiny signs Loki was learning to read as ‘turned on.’ Not surprising, but lovely nonetheless.

“No, Babe. We’re supposed to take care of each other.”

Loki could only lie there astounded for what must have been full minutes. He felt Thor’s presence evaporate, and hoped it wasn’t the precursor of sending a dozen Einherjar for him. He had more important things to worry about right then.

They were supposed to take care of each other…

His arms crept lower, around Anthony’s waist. “Are we?”

“That’s the idea.” Anthony looked hopeful.

“Well then, I think it’s my turn.”

“Your… turn?” Anthony’s breath hitched a bit. “Are you going to punish me now?”

Loki pulled away to look his pet in the eye, and found him biting that lip. Nervous, exhilarated, hopeful… Oh yes. These were the things Loki wanted to own.

Maybe the shame would make a resurgence in the morning, but right now his pet was working on an adrenaline high, and he was full of pride. Loki was just as proud of him. His sweet little mortal, nearly powerless without his armor, had said no to Thor. He had said no to Thor for Loki.

“Tell me what you want, Pet.”

“Um, well I’d think that was obvious at this point. You, basically.”

Loki grinned, and pushed his Anthony onto his back, sitting between his legs. “You have me. What do you _want_?”

“Are we back to making me beg… wait. You mean like… what do I _want_?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “How many times would you like me to say it?”

“Could you word it differently?”

“Should I rethink my stance on not punishing you right now?” Loki cringed a little inwardly. He didn’t want to punish him. He didn’t even want to think about injuring his pet again right now. He tried to hide the reaction, though. Whatever made Anthony happy, he would do.

The nervous look Anthony gave him seemed to be a clue. It seemed that the poor thing still wanted control in some way. Perhaps in this situation, it was an effective reward. Or was it, if it wasn’t what his pet truly wanted?

“Could I um… I mean, could you,” Anthony’s breath was becoming more ragged. He obviously liked this idea, whatever it was. How could Loki refuse something that worked his pet up so? “Tie me up? To the bed, I mean? And… you know. Um, with… with my face in the pillow? And, and… and talk to me?”

If Loki believed in a higher power than himself, he would have been offering thanks or praise. “So what you’re saying, Pet, is that you want me to turn you on your belly, tie you to the bed, _fuck_ you, and talk to you about the naughty things I’m doing to your sweet pliant body?”

Anthony shuddered with his whole body. “Please?”

“Oh, I think that can be arranged, Pet.”

Since all Anthony was wearing was his boxer shorts, Loki made a production of removing them. He slipped his fingers under the band one at a time, and slid them down by excruciating inches, all the while telling Anthony what was going to happen next.

“I think I’ll blindfold you tonight, Pet. Do you like that idea?”

“Yes! And…” Anthony blushed. “And the gag?”

“Oh, my sweet, but I want Thor to hear you scream for me. I want him to hear my name on your lips. I want him to know that I’m fucking you into your own mattress.” That was a lie. He didn’t want it, he needed it. He needed to excise the image of his Anthony riding Thor. Just the thought made his chest feel hollow and cold.

“Fuck… how am I supposed to look him in the eye in the morning?”

“The same way you did tonight. With sincerity, and that brazen reckless confidence of yours. If you’re feeling particularly feisty, you could sit on my lap and eat off my plate at the same time.” Loki may or may not take such an opportunity to grope him a bit. It was unlikely, but Loki allowed himself the fantasy.

“And all the while, all three of us will be picturing me pounding my cock into you, while you scream my name.” Loki used his deepest, roughest tone, trying to get Anthony’s interest with not only his words, but the sound alone. He wanted Anthony wondering whether any force in the universe would make Loki stop fucking him.

It seemed to work quite well, and Anthony whined and pushed himself toward Loki, panting his name. His name. “Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki….” It was like a benediction. It was perfect.

Loki finished stripping the boxer shorts off and summoned the scarf, this time tying it over his pet’s eyes. Taking him by the feet, he used his superior strength to flip Anthony onto his stomach and pull his legs apart.

He made his silken cords on the bedposts, and for the first time considered that perhaps real cords would be a good idea. If he was going to be tying Anthony to this bed regularly, there was no reason not to have the cords ready and waiting. He’d never looked for real silken cords before. He wondered if one could even purchase such a thing on Earth. They would have to go on a list with that whip he needed. Or maybe not a whip. He cringed a little inwardly at the marks forming on Anthony’s neck.

As the cords wrapped around Anthony’s wrists and ankles, his pet let out a moan. It was the sound of a man who knew what was about to happen to him, and who was looking forward to it.

Just to be himself, Loki proceeded to make Anthony’s evening more difficult by becoming deliberately sidetracked. He kissed his way across Anthony’s back, then slowly down his spine.

“Was.” Kiss. “This.” Kiss. “What.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “Wanted?”

“Mmmnnnn… Please, Loki. I,” Anthony paused a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. “I want…”

“This?” Loki dipped his tongue between those perfect cheeks.

The answering squirm and squeak in Anthony’s voice was unexpected, but arousing. “No!”

“No?” Oh, another taboo. How cute. Another time, he supposed. Right now was about making his pet happy. He could never make Anthony as happy as Anthony had made him, so he just had to try his best.

Anthony’s tone grew hushed, and Loki could imagine him blushing as he tried to find the right words. “No, please… I… want your fingers, Sir. Please.”

“Like this?” Loki licked one finger to slick it, and pushed it into his pet.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Anthony had abandoned all pretense of not enjoying Loki being inside him. It was exhilarating.

Loki grinned, and used the I-will-kill-you-with-sex tone of voice. “Fuck, Pet?”

It was intended as a taunt, but it had an entirely different effect. Anthony whined into the pillow before picking his head up and turning it to try to look at Loki, despite the blindfold. “Please?”

Loki used his magic to finish the lubrication, and started working his fingers in, one by one, slipping them apart as he went. “Whatever you want.”

“Sir?” He was obviously doing something wrong if his pet could still speak so clearly and articulately.

“Pet?” Loki waited, but there was no answer.

Anthony just paused for a long moment, wriggling a little against the ropes and pushing hard into Loki’s fingers.

Continuing his work, Loki moved his body up so that he could whisper in Anthony’s ear. “Is my pet getting impatient? Does he want it right this minute?”

“Yes! Please?”

“Do you still hurt from this morning, Pet?”

“I… no?”

“Are you lying to me?”

“Maybe?”

“Your impressive skill at lying is truly wasted on your complete inability to follow through, my sweet. And eventually, you’re going to be too sore to take me.” Anthony lunged up into his fingers at that.

“Make me.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Pet.”

“Sure it does. Make me that sore. Then you can heal it like you did my lip. Didn’t think I noticed that, did you? It felt like someone slipped an ice cube into my mouth. Then it didn’t hurt anymore. It was fucking hot. Like every fucking thing you do.”

“It’s adorable when you ramble, Pet. It’s as though even you don’t know what’s going on in your head until it comes out.”

“Yeah, well you’re the first one who hasn’t just stopped listening when I do it, so it’s your own fault if you have to hear my brain work.”

They both grew still and quiet for a moment. Hm. That felt a little… familiar. Comfortable. Normal.

Frowning, Loki decided that the best thing he could do was distract from the odd domesticity. He pulled his fingers free and shoved his cock in. Not quite loose enough, just the way his pet seemed to like it. Just the way likeliest to make Anthony scream loud enough for Thor to hear.

“Fuck! Yes! Oh _GOD_ , Loki, just like that!” He yelled in that hoarse voice, which Loki should not have found sexy. He was a horrible, awful creature. It was so damned sexy. “Loki! Fuck, Loki!”

Loki pulled back and pushed in again, but raised an eyebrow. His pet was a vocal creature, but this was a little over the top, even for him. He shoved harder, pushing Anthony’s whole body into the bed. “Just like that, my sweet? Or do you want it harder?”

“Harder! Fuck, Loki, harder! Make me feel it tomorrow!”

“Oh, is that what you want? You want to look at my fool Brother across the breakfast table and know that he’s thinking of you taking my cock?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want everyone know that you belong to me, Pet?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes! Please, _SIR_ , fuck me so hard I forget everything but your name!” Oh was that how it was going to be? Well he could do that. Wouldn’t want Thor thinking he couldn’t live up to his pet’s wishes.

“Then say my name.”

“Loki.” Anthony panted, pushing his cock down into the bed with every thrust.

“Say my name!” Loki pushed harder, altering his angle a bit to search out the right spot to aid his goal.

“Loki!” A touch of real desperation was starting to tinge Anthony’s voice. “Loki!”

“Say my name!” Summoning a bundle of tiny threads of magic, he slipped them like the feathery light touches of dozens of fingers up Anthony’s back, around his sides, and finally swirling down around his cock, only to tighten unexpectedly and just a bit roughly.

“ ** _Loki!_** ”

Anthony ground his cock into the sensation as he came. He tightened around Loki, and Loki took it as invitation, roughly fucking into his pet half a dozen times before exploding with his own orgasm.

“Anthony!”

“Oh fuck…”

“Again already, Pet?” Loki pulled out and lay down beside Anthony, before releasing the bonds, pulling his pet onto his side in front of him, and peeling the blindfold away.

“I…. oh god. God. Keep forgetting.” Poor thing was still trying to catch his breath.

Loki refrained from mentioning that he was not interested in testing his pet’s stamina just then. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. He just wanted to curl up around Anthony and sleep. He made short work of cleaning them up by use of magic. Anthony shivered. Odd.

“Can you actually feel that, Pet, or are you simply being dramatic?”

“Course I can feel it. It’s like some kind of cold, slippery… string?”

Loki could only stare.

“What? Is that weird?” Anthony turned his neck to try to look Loki in the eye. “Sort of like what you did just now when you… um… Did that thing with the…” Anthony shivered.

Loki ran a distracting hand down his stomach, then without touching his face, swept a simple neutral strand of magic across it.

Anthony turned his face into the magic. “Is something wrong?”

“No, Pet. Nothing. Just… interesting.” Loki continued to stroke Anthony’s face with his magic as his pet drifted off to sleep.

No one had ever felt his magic before unless he intended it to be felt. It reminded him of Anthony’s resistance to the scepter. Not just a stupid bit of luck and a piece of metal in his chest. Something else, something real that made Anthony interact with magic differently than other people.

Something to be explored. It had the potential to be useful.

In the meantime, Loki had other concerns. It wasn’t the first time in his life that he’d had a nightmare, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last… but there had been something different about this one. Most dreams left you soon after waking, regardless of how disturbing their content was.

This was not fading, though. If anything, it felt as though he had opened an old wound, aggravated it somehow. _Perhaps this one will be easier to break…_

 

*

 

“….Japanese.”

Loki woke to Anthony’s whispered voice, reasonably sure he’d come into the middle of a conversation. Jarvis’ response was equally quiet.

“Are you quite certain, Sir? I doubt that your guests will appreciate such a meal.” They appeared to be trying not to wake him. How… odd.

“Yeah, well Loki likes it, so they can fucking deal.”

And there it was, that odd ache in his chest. He was pressed up tightly against Anthony’s back, arms wrapped around his pet as though his life depended on it. He was beginning to wonder if it did.

“Good morning, Master Loki.” Jarvis’ voice became louder suddenly, and the light level in the room rose.

“Good morning, Jarvis.” Loki stretched his back, pushing himself further into Anthony. It wasn’t entirely on purpose. Just mostly on purpose. Then he leaned his face into Anthony’s ear and whispered. “And good morning to you, Pet.”

Anthony pressed back against him. “Morning to you too, Sunshine. You hungry? I ordered Japanese.”

“Sounds lovely. I should shower first.”

Anthony froze in front of him. Ahh, how the harsh light of day always changed things. Loki really should be used to lovers regretting on the morning after. Anthony alone had done it enough times that he should be impervious to the pain it brought. Who wanted the second prince for anything but a consolation? He shuddered involuntarily.

_Stop it. It was just a stupid nightmare, it doesn’t even mean anything._

“Um… short shower, or long one?” Anthony pressed his ass lightly back, testing Loki’s level of interest. The level in question skyrocketed almost instantly. “So, long? Cause it could take like an hour for breakfast to get here.”

No rejection? No backing down? No realization that the gravelly texture in his voice was because Loki had once again tried to kill him?

“Your throat, Pet.”

“It’s better. Doesn’t really hurt.”

“I could help it heal.” Part of him didn’t want to offer. Seeing those marks would remind him of what his impulses led to. Damn Odin for knowing things. On the other hand, leaving his pet in pain was a horrible thought. He reached out for Anthony’s neck.

“Nope.” Anthony pulled away.

Loki flinched. Apparently, Anthony wanted to be reminded of his violent tendencies as well. Probably sensible, reminding himself that he was in the presence of a poisonous serpent. Or perhaps he just didn’t want Loki’s hands anywhere near his neck again.

Anthony rolled over to face him, and there was an incongruous smile on his face. “I kind of like it. We could try it again sometime, you know, in a way that doesn’t start with an argument.”

“You want me to hurt you?” Loki couldn’t seem to summon more than a whisper.

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “I think we’ve accepted at this point that I like it when you hurt me.”

“No.”

“Um, yes.”

“Not like that, Anthony, I intended to injure you. I didn’t do that because-”

“No, you didn’t. You didn’t intend anything, because you weren’t thinking clearly enough to have intentions. I threatened to…”

“Stop.”

“Right. Sorry.” Anthony frowned, and looked a little nervous. He was probably expecting to be attacked again. “Look, my point is that under other circumstances, I could see where it might be sexy for you to do that. Intentionally. Controlled. Yeah?”

“You make so little sense to me sometimes, Pet. Isn’t it common belief among your people that once a person abuses their lover, they are incapable of change?” Loki didn’t really want to have that conversation, but it seemed necessary.

“Babe, our relationship started with you throwing me out a window. You’ve done nothing but change since we’ve been together, and almost always for the better.” Anthony ran his hands over Loki’s chest. “Now, um… shower?”

Loki couldn’t possibly answer the first statement, so he went to the question. “Shower it is.”

Naked as they were, stumbling into the bathroom together and turning the shower on took only a few seconds. Anthony stroked his throat as he looked at the spray of water. Loki could see a war of concern and want happening there. Finally, Anthony turned to Loki. “You first.”

Loki nodded obligingly, and stepped under the water. If Anthony needed some control here, then he would damned well give it. He owed him that, and more. He pushed his head under the water, dousing every inch of his body, then reached for the soap.

“Can I?” Anthony’s hand met his on the soap. “No rush this morning.”

Loki just nodded and yielded the soap. Anthony proceeded to give him the same treatment he’d received the day before. Every inch of skin was soaped, rinsed, caressed. Loki tensed his muscles to keep from moving them. He would not press. This was Anthony’s moment.

After he finished, Anthony paused for a moment. He watched the water fall on Loki’s chest, and ran a hand across the skin there.

“They pretended they were going to drown me. It’s called waterboarding.” He said it almost absentmindedly, like he was telling Loki something unimportant.

Loki couldn’t move a muscle. They? Drown? His pet? Someone was going to have to die for this. Pretend or not, it was obviously still a problem. So many tiny reactions during their showers together were explained. His faraway looks, his face turned away from the spray, the fact that bathing in a tub was never even addressed.

“It’s no big deal, really. I just thought I should explain.” Anthony glanced nervously up at Loki, as though afraid of what he’d find.

Loki said nothing, just looked him in the eye steadily. Anthony’s eyes were not so steady. Poor thing absolutely could not follow through on a lie. His eyes latched onto Loki’s hands, and he took them in his own. He brought them up to his neck, and Loki had to work not to flinch away.

When it became clear that Loki was not going to interject, Anthony continued. “I knew they didn’t plan to kill me. They wanted something from me. But I was scared anyway.” Anthony looked him in the eye with sharp clear sincerity then. “Because if they’d accidentally done it, killed me, they wouldn’t have cared. It would have been inconvenient, and that’s it. My life didn’t mean anything there, to those people.”

He pressed his whole body against Loki’s, keeping their hands together, pressed against his neck. “I wasn’t scared last night. Not because you weren’t hurting me. Because I… I believed that you cared about whether I lived or died.”

Loki wasn’t sure which element surprised him most, but he had to respond to that. “Of course I care whether-”

Anthony cut him off with a bit of gentle pressure on his hands, pushing them uncomfortably close to Anthony’s throat for Loki’s liking. “But I didn’t believe that before, Loki. O-or I guess I didn’t know I believed it. And then your hands were around my neck and I just thought… I thought you’d be pissed at yourself if you really hurt me. That you’d feel like you lost something if I died.”

Loki didn’t know what to say to that. It was true, of course, but it didn’t excuse his behavior the way Anthony seemed to think.

“Then I realized that I believe you’ve been telling me the truth.”

“You… you believe me?” Belief. He’d not had that from another being in so long. His eyes were stinging. It must have been from the water in the shower.

“I believe you. About that.” Tony gave a little smile with the second statement.

Loki grinned. “So you haven’t completely lost your mind.”

“I’m still working on that.” Anthony gave an answering grin of his own. Then he went serious again. Uh oh. “But I’m not done with this.”

“You require some penance?” Loki said it all too quickly, knowing that he would accept almost anything Anthony could demand of him.

“Huh?” Anthony looked confused for a moment. “Oh, no. Not that. Well kind of. I mean... Here’s the thing. You hit me. And I like it. W-we have a word for that on Earth.”

“Sick?” Loki seemed to recall Anthony yelling something like that on the first occasion.

Anthony sighed. He looked as though he couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth. “No. It’s… it’s a thing that other people do for fun. I-it’s… not sick. It’s called a ‘lifestyle choice.’ BDSM.”

“Like your muzzle comment on the plane?” Loki recalled dimly.

“Ummm… wow. You have a scary good memory. Yeah. Muzzles. Gags. Whipping. Bondage. Domination. Sub-submission.” Anthony swallowed hard and looked down at the last one, but let himself go lax against Loki, and slipped his hands down, leaving Loki’s on his throat. “There are rules, though. I um, I don’t know what they all are, but I think we need to look at them.”

Loki had to work to keep his hands on Anthony’s throat without cringing away. It was not the time to tell his pet that the very thought of hurting him turned his stomach just then, consensual or not. “You want me to follow human rules about sex?”

“Yes, Sir. Please.” Anthony kept his eyes trained on the shower floor.

“You don’t know these rules, but they are important to you?” Loki wasn’t sure if this conversation was confusing, arousing, or possibly both.

“Well I know one, and it’s important.” Anthony’s voice dropped to a whisper, “We could learn the rest together.”

“Tell me.” Loki felt a smile work its way onto his face.

Anthony blushed, but he was obviously determined. “It’s called, a-a safeword. It’s like a word we pick for, um, just in case I need you to stop.”

“Then would you not just say ‘stop’?” Loki was sure he was missing something.

“I’ve said things like that before.” Anthony blushed even brighter. “And you knew I didn’t exactly mean them.”

“Then do you not trust me to know what you mean?”

“In the heat of the moment?” Anthony peeked up at him, his most adorable doe-eyes hitting Loki right in that no-longer-hollow part of his chest.

“Choose a word.” The response was out almost before Anthony had finished his sentence. Loki needed no further explanation or coaxing. If it had any chance of stopping him hurting Anthony, he would take it, and he would learn to love it.

“Sweetheart.” Anthony grinned.

He couldn’t help it. He laughed. “You just want an excuse to call me that without getting a spanking.”

“You could spank me for picking it, if you want.” Anthony grinned and pressed his groin into Loki. “I think I have some time free…oh,” he stopped and looked at his wrist, “right now.”

Loki took his hands from Anthony’s neck carefully, and wrapped his arms around his pet. Hiding his expression behind Anthony’s ear, he hoped that his tension couldn’t be felt. He wanted terribly to give Anthony everything he wanted. He wanted to tie his pet up to the bed and spank him until he screamed for mercy and couldn’t sit for a week.

The thought of raising his hand to Anthony in violence still made him feel ill.

“Jarvis,” he asked suddenly, “has breakfast arrived? I’m absolutely starved.” It was the coward’s way out, but he needed whatever way out he could find at that moment.

“It is arriving as we speak, Master Loki. Doctor Banner and Thor have risen, and both appear to be preparing to come to the central room in the penthouse.”

“Well then, I suppose we had best dress, Sweet.” Loki reached over and flipped the water off.

Anthony frowned, but he didn’t say anything. He followed Loki out, and the two of them were quiet while drying and dressing. Loki didn’t like that they dressed themselves. He wanted to dress his pet. The whole situation left him feeling dissatisfied.

As they began to walk out to the central room, Anthony grabbed his wrist and stepped between Loki and the door. He took Loki’s tie in hand and straightened it as though it had been incorrectly done.

“We don’t have to have a safeword if you don’t want.” Anthony failed to look him in the eye.

“I want it. Why would I not?” Loki tried to reassure him; it was an odd feeling, so desperately wanting someone to know that he was telling the truth.

Anthony fiddled with the tie in his hands. “I… I dunno, you just seem distant all of a sudden.”

“I have much to consider, Pet.” He used a soft tone, hoping that it would soothe Anthony’s concerns.

Anthony’s frown only deepened. “You should have a safeword, too.”

“Why should I need such a thing? If I wish a stop, I stop.”

“What if it’s not something you’re doing? What if it’s me, and you need me to stop?” Anthony’s hand on his tie tightened. He was going to destroy the poor innocent strip of silk.

“I cannot imagine such a circumstance, but to make you happy,” he stroked Anthony’s cheek, “Love.”

“Love?” Anthony looked stricken.

“No, I mean… I meant to say Pet. And my word…. Words. I’ll say ‘let’s have a drink.’ Yes?” Gods, he’d never been so flustered. Had he really called Anthony ‘Love’? What better way to scare off the self-proclaimed playboy? Why was Anthony looking at him like that?

“So… your word isn’t ‘Love’?” Anthony bit his lip.

“No! That’s a terrible word to call an end to sex.” It seemed the opposite of what one would intend, in fact. “Isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Anthony said decisively. “Let’s have a drink, it is. I like it.” He finished fixing Loki’s tie, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Loki’s breath left in a puff. What in the name of Ymir was wrong with him? Overwrought by slips of the tongue? Turned on by a kiss on the cheek? He was an idiot.

“Now let’s go have breakfast.” Anthony said determinedly.

Loki nodded mutely and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all continue to be the fantastic highlights of my week. I only wish necessary things made me as happy! Just one more chapter of my prewritten stuff, then I need to actually get back to work and write more.
> 
> Thank as always for comments and support!


	14. Vanilla is a Valid Flavor

Loki had second thoughts the moment they stepped into the common room. “Perhaps I should eat in the bedroom.”

“What?” Anthony turned to look at him disbelievingly. “You’re going to leave me to eat breakfast with your brother?”

“Doctor Banner will be here,” Loki reminded him. “You seem to quite enjoy his company.” And Loki thought it best to steer clear of the Doctor, given the niggling bit of jealousy Banner seemed to inspire in him.

Anthony wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and took on a cajoling tone, again reading Loki’s mind. “Awww, don’t be jealous, Babe. You know I don’t let him-”

Thor’s booming voice filled the room as he came out of the room he’d slept in. “Good morn, Tony! Good morn, Brother!”

Loki sighed, and looked at Anthony. “Strangely, I find that I am not as hungry as I believed. I think I shall go back to the bedroom and read.” He turned to go, but Anthony caught his arm and gave him a pleading look.

“But… I ordered it just for you.” The doe eyes again. Loki was supposed to be the master manipulator. How had this man-child outmaneuvered him?

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. “Very well, Pet. Half an hour, and I am leaving.”

Anthony jumped into action, heading over to the table and opening bags that had been left there. “Hey, Thor. How’d ya sleep?”

“Well, my friend.” Thor said jovially as he sat down at the table. He looked dubiously at the rice Anthony was setting out. “Once things quieted down a bit.”

Anthony blushed hotly, and started setting bowls out. “You coming, Babe? It’s your favorite.”

Thor looked from the bowl of rice, to Anthony, to Loki, and back to the rice. “His… favorite? Favorite what?” Thor turned the dubious look on Loki.

“Breakfast, Goldilocks.” He put a bowl at the two remaining place settings, and sat down to his own. Digging his spoon in, he looked over to where Loki was still glued to the floor and patted the chair next to him. “Come on. It’ll get cold.”

Loki nodded, and slowly moved to sit. He lowered his voice so that Thor was unlikely to hear and said, “Banner?”

“He’ll probably be up in a few minutes…” Anthony shrugged, and when Loki gave him a pointed look understanding dawned. “Oh. Um, pretty sure he already knows. Besides, it’s not like he works for SHIELD. He’s not going to run and tell Fury.”

And so Loki ate. When Banner arrived a few minutes later, he looked at the three of them and raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t know Prince Charming was joining us for breakfast, Tony.”

“Well why not? Both of you figured out that he was here. No reason to pretend it’s a secret.” Anthony was nonchalant about it, obviously hoping that Banner would accept that attitude and go with it.

“Ookay…” Banner gave Anthony a look that said they would discuss it outside alien hearing, and sat down to the last bowl. He looked at it for a moment, shrugged, and tucked in.

It was an awkward meal even by Loki’s standards, and in Asgard, awkward meals were the norm. Of course, he had tried to kill all three of the people he was eating with only a few months before. He couldn’t blame them for being uncomfortable. Even if not for that, they all knew that he’d hurt Anthony the previous night. His appetite diminished with each thought, and each moment of silence.

He turned to find Anthony staring at him speculatively. “What?”

“Nothing,” Anthony answered. “Just thinking that you look lonely up there all by yourself.” He slid his bowl over and scooted into Loki’s lap. Thor didn’t even notice, he was still too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with his breakfast. Banner raised his eyebrows, but kept his mouth shut.

Anthony teetered a bit precariously, forcing Loki to put an arm around him. Loki leaned down and whispered, “Anthony, what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Removing all doubt.” Anthony leaned up and kissed him. “While I’ve still got the guts to do it.”

What could he possibly say to that? Anthony knew himself well enough to know that his courage on the matter was temporary. He must know that Loki wanted everyone to know about their relationship. There was no reason for Anthony to want that. He only stood to lose by it, but he was doing it. Loki brushed his cheek across the back of Anthony’s hair, smelling shampoo and soap. He could lose himself in this. But he would retain control of himself in front of Thor and Banner.

So he calmly finished his breakfast, then turned to Anthony and said, “If there is nothing you require, I believe I shall go read.”

“You go right ahead, Sexy.” Anthony grinned at him, moving back to his own chair.

Loki quirked a brow at him.

“What? Reading is sexy. Is that my fault?” Anthony put a hand to his chest as though personally pained by an imaginary accusation, but Loki was too busy being distracted to pay much attention.

Loki frowned. “Reading is…”

“Sexy. Sexy as fuck.” Anthony flinched a bit when he said fuck, Loki didn’t know if it was because he was expecting a reaction, or if his body had already given him one. When he scooted his chair a little further under the table, Loki supposed he had his answer.

“Well then I shall be in the bedroom being sexy.” He hardly believed that had come out of his own mouth, and he was sure that the confusion showed on his face because Banner chuckled.

“We’re nerds, Loki. We gravitate to our own. You don’t find stupid wome… men sexy, do you?” Banner seemed a little more at ease, probably because of the lack of poison in his breakfast.

Loki paused a moment. Banner was being downright friendly, given the circumstances. Well, the least he could do was be civil in return. “Of course I do not find the unintelligent attractive, be they men, women,” he looked meaningfully at Anthony, “or horses.”

Anthony burst into laughter. “You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you? I was sick!”

“Ahh, but Anthony, you forget that I still haven’t told you whether or not any of it is true.” And with that, he slipped into the bedroom for some quality quiet time.

Actually, he realized, there was research to do. Human sex rules.

He lay down on the loveseat near the bedroom door and turned on his tablet. What to search? BDSM? Yes, that should be a good place to start.

So safe, sane, and consensual were the generalized rules. Hmm. That complicated things. Safe was of course preferable, consensual was completely necessary, but sane, well... they didn’t call him mad because he was constantly angry. Perhaps it wasn’t to be taken quite so literally. ‘Sane’ as in ‘do not leave Anthony tied up for days on end just because it’s sexy,’ or ‘do not summon a clone to have sex with Anthony because you’ve tired yourself out.’ Of course, in the second, Anthony would probably be unconscious anyway. No purpose there.

So other than giving Anthony a way out in case of emergency, what did he need to know about this ‘lifestyle’? Loki tapped another link, still dubious. When the page loaded, he found himself breathless. Goodness, Anthony would look lovely on a leash and collar like the boy on the website that he had found.

The research also killed any lingering doubts as to whether he’d be able to find a whip. Not that he intended to buy one anymore. They did seem to sell every kind of whip, riding crop, flogger, gag, blindfold… by Ymir, these humans seemed to put fully half their ingenuity into sex related pursuits! Loki was truly beginning to lo-like this place.

Loki wondered if perhaps Anthony would buy these toys for him. Then, he wondered if perhaps Anthony had already purchased some for himself. It seemed the sort of thing his pet would do. Suddenly, he had a burning need to ask, but Anthony was still off with Thor, or Banner, or both.

He flipped his tablet off and put it down, frowning. “Jarvis?”

“Master Loki?” The computer immediately responded.

“Would it be inappropriate of me to ask you what’s going on in the common room?” Loki didn’t like to eavesdrop… no, that was a lie. Loki loved to eavesdrop. He just didn’t like people to know he was doing it, and Jarvis was more a person than most he’d ever met.

“Not at all, Sir.” Jarvis sounded almost more pleasant than usual. “Master Anthony upgraded your security clearance this morning before you woke. You may ask me anything you wish, short of things that I feel put either the tower or lives in danger.”

Again, that strange sensation in his chest. Maybe it was some bizarre Jotun disease, come to kill him just as he had finally found something that made him happy. “What did they discuss when I left, Jarvis?”

“Thor said,” Jarvis switched to what must have been a recording, “...as you are apparently quite safe and content in my brother’s… most capable hands, Tony Stark, I shall return to Lady Jane.”

Loki almost choked. Thor making allusions to what he had heard, but not being a complete ass? He had grown up in Loki’s absence, it seemed. “And Doctor Banner?”

Jarvis hesitated for a moment before responding. “He and Master Anthony are discussing you, Master Loki, and the situation last night. Would… you like me to show you the footage?”

Loki waited a long moment before shaking his head. “No, Jarvis, I don’t think so.”

“It is not as bad as you might think, Master Loki. I believe Doctor Banner is simply trying to understand the situation. He has been informed that you are the one responsible for summoning Thor to protect Sir.” Jarvis seemed concerned for Loki’s feelings. It was an altogether unfamiliar feeling, and the fact that he was getting it from a computer man was positively surreal.

“I see. And do you think…” Loki was going to ask about Banner’s opinion, but changed his mind. Jarvis was no mind reader, and frankly, Jarvis’ opinion mattered to Loki more than Banner’s. “What do you think, Jarvis? About what happened?”

“It is not my place to opine about Sir’s-” Jarvis started, sounding like the machine that he was not.

“No, Jarvis.” Loki frowned at nothing in particular. “I mean it. You have an opinion, and I find it to be important.”

“I think that Sir attempted to do what he always does. He pushed you away.” Jarvis paused a moment. “I will not say that your behavior was acceptable, but your reaction to it was impeccable.”

“You don’t find it the least bit self-serving that I stayed instead of going back to prison?” Loki asked dubiously.

“It was self-serving. But I believe that it served Sir more than it did you. And you have as yet succeeded where all others have failed.” Somehow, Jarvis sounded surprised.

Loki frowned even more at this. “What do you mean, succeeded? I hurt him.”

“He pushed you away, Sir.” Jarvis used the tone of the long suffering father talking about his self-destructive child. “He pushed you away as hard as I have ever seen him push anyone, and you chose to stay with him. You are the first to do that under such circumstances.”

“It was one night, and one conversation, Jarvis.” Loki sighed in resignation. He had known of Anthony’s self-destructive tendencies, but when Jarvis was not only willing, but happy to let someone like Loki take his master in hand, it probably did not bode well for future nights and future conversations. “We’ll see how well I do the next time he tells me that he wants-”

“I do not believe that will be an issue, Master Loki.” Jarvis interjected. “Doctor Banner has pointed out something important to Sir, and I believe it may… further alter his attitude. He has already accepted that sexuality is perhaps a grayer area than he previously believed. You seem to have affected his way of thinking.”

It took Loki a moment to process that, and what it might mean. “I don’t know, Jarvis. Every time I become convinced that he’s opened up, he shuts right back down. Always this ‘not gay’ nonsense, as though sexuality is a query with only two answers.”

“He has told Doctor Banner that the two of you are together, Sir. I find that most definitive, for Master Anthony.” Jarvis said matter-of-factly. Then he appended “He is also on his way here to check on you, Sir.”

_He has told Doctor Banner that the two of you are together._

Loki couldn’t make his brain move forward from that statement, or his body move from the cushy loveseat. He told Banner they were together? He told Banner they were together! Gods, he was some kind of overexcited child again, doodling the name of his crush in the margins of his history assignments instead of working. Really, who cared what Bor had done thousands of years before Loki was born? Anthony was claiming him. To other people!

The door slid open, and Anthony’s head poked in. Loki snatched up the tablet in hopes that it would look like he’d been doing what he said he was going to do. He pressed the power switch to turn it back on and looked up at Anthony.

“Hey.” Anthony said a little shyly. That damned rasp in his voice was going to taunt Loki, though.

“Anthony. I assumed you would be off doing science with Banner.” Loki tried to school his features to placid neutrality. He was not an excited pubescent child. He was not jealous that Anthony wanted to spend time with his friend. He was also not very good at lying to himself.

“Well, you know, he has a thing he’s working on, and I was having some trouble focusing, so…” Anthony’s eyes drifted down to Loki’s tablet, and “Whoa! Um… Should I go away now?”

Loki glanced at the screen. It was still on that damned website that sold personalized floggers. Fuck. “I was just looking into this ‘lifestyle’ of yours. Nothing of consequence.” Loki stabbed the power button with his finger, willing the pictures to go away before they had appeared.

“Oh.” Anthony answered quietly. “What do you think?”

Loki grinned. This one was easy. “I think humans spend a lot of time thinking about sex.”

Anthony laughed at that, breaking the tension a bit. “I guess we do. If we put as much money into curing the common cold as we do into curing ED, there’d be a lot more healthy humans having a little less sex.”

“I know nothing of this ED,” Anthony snorted and rolled his eyes in apparent agreement, “but it would seem a bit excessive at times. Still, though, I cannot help but be impressed at the sheer volume of sex your people are having.”

“We’re big on quantity over quality. We could always try to shift the scales a little…” Anthony gave him a roguish grin, and stepped forward. “You could give me that spanking I earned earlier.”

Damn. Had to think fast. “Or we could do something different.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Okay. I’m game for different. It’s not that tongue thing from-”

“No. Not that I intend to ask your permission to lick any part of you I wish. Now strip.” Loki stood, deliberately towering over Anthony.

Anthony licked his lips. “Yes, Sir.”

And he stripped. His hands went immediately to the hem of his t-shirt, and he pulled it up, excruciatingly slowly. Past the arc reactor, over his shoulders – showing off the bite mark on his neck – and off his head. He let it drift down to the floor as he reached for the button on his pants. Again, so slowly that Loki wanted both to watch forever and to just magic him naked and be done with it. He unbuttoned his fly, then pulled the zipper down and slowly let the jeans drop, his gaze never leaving Loki’s face.

The black silk boxer shorts barely covered anything, and the thin filmy fabric accentuated more than it hid. Still, Anthony made as much a show of removing them as Loki had previously. One hand in the waistband, then the other. Slowly pushing the elastic down past the jut of his hipbones, past the dark swirl of hair that became thicker and more pronounced as it reached his already completely erect cock.

He wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly pulled it out of the shorts, then let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them.

For a long moment, Loki just stared at him. Those beautiful eyes, hair, chest... but something was missing. “Turn around,” Loki ordered.

To his surprise, Anthony complied. There it was. That perfect ass. Those pert, round cheeks, just begging for Loki to smack… no. Loki made quick work of his own clothes, and crossed the room to lie on the bed. Anthony cocked his head and looked over at him, concern and confusion in his eyes.

“Come here, Pet.” Loki motioned him over. Anthony only hesitated a second. He almost immediately tried to position himself over Loki’s lap, but Loki pulled him up by the waist. “Different, Pet.”

Taking hold of Anthony’s right leg, he pulled it over his own so that Anthony was fully straddling him. He took Anthony’s ass in his hands, and spread it open, then slicked the fingers on his hand, and started working one, then two into his gasping pet. “Loki! Oh god, I… shouldn’t I…?”

“You’re right where I need you, Pet. Just how I want you. Always how I want you.” Loki willed him to understand the emotion behind the words, and not push him away or make light of it.

This time, he was going to prepare Anthony properly. He didn’t stop with two fingers and then rush his way in. He used threads of magic to slick his fingers even more, to ease the way completely. At the third, Anthony started to impatiently bounce up and down on them.

“Loki, please!” Anthony whined. “Now, please?”

Insatiable brat. But no. He added even his pinky to the fingers sliding in and out of his pet, and Anthony moaned and threw his head back. Loki refused to think of the nightmare. Anthony was riding him. Anthony wanted him.

“Lokii!” Anthony was waiting for him to stop daydreaming and do his part.

Magically slicking himself as well, Loki moved Anthony into place. How sore he must be… Well, Loki would make up for it by being as gentle as he could. As slowly as possible, he slid Anthony down onto his cock.

The keening sound Anthony made was worth more than anything Loki had ever owned. Even more when he followed it up with a whispered, “Oh god, Loki, this is fucking incredible…”

“Is it, Sweet? Do you like riding me?” He gently pushed up into Anthony a few times, then he just ran his hands over Anthony’s chest and arms, telling him without words that he was to set the pace.

For a moment, Anthony just ground downward onto him. “Fuck, Loki, that’s so deep. So… Hnnnnmm…” He pulled himself up a few inches, and slowly down again. His eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

Loki smiled. “This is your show, Darling Pet. As fast or slow as you like. Soft or hard.”

“Hard?” Anthony asked dubiously, looking as though he were worried for Loki’s safety.

Loki couldn’t help a laugh. “A thousand years, L-Sweet, and no one has ever seriously hurt me physically during sex. Feel free to try to be the first.”

Anthony pursed his lips and lowered his brows in challenge. He pulled himself a few inches up again, and let his bodyweight pull him down heavily. Loki only moaned. So it was Anthony’s turn to up the ante and see how far he could push. He pulled up a few more inches and pushed himself back down, eliciting another moan.

Before long, Anthony was slamming himself onto Loki’s cock with all the force he could muster, so much so that his legs must be tiring. Loki decided that the end would be Anthony’s choice, not exhaustion’s, and he summoned a dozen tiny threads of magic to ease the straining muscles.

“Are you… magicing me better… so I can…. fuck you harder?” Anthony gasped out, continuing his punishing pace.

“I am removing your fatigue,” Loki responded, giving Anthony’s body the threads of oxygen it so desperately needed. “So that you may do this in your own time.”

Loki noted with a bit of surprise that Anthony hadn’t even made a move to touch himself. Was he distracted? Didn’t wish to be finished too soon? His pace was starting to impress even Loki. It was like no one else he’d ever lain with. All of his Pet’s passion, pouring out in his actions. With each thrust down, he owned Loki even more.

He didn’t know how much more that fragile mortal body could handle, even with the aid of magic. Hesitantly, he reached out and curled his fingers around Anthony’s rock-hard erection, giving a slow stroke.

“Oh, please Sir.” Anthony’s eyes didn’t even open, but he angled his body toward Loki’s hand, then his movements stuttered a bit when he found that perfect angle to fuck himself, hitting his prostate with each stroke. He moved his hands behind himself to brace his weight and dug his fingers into Loki’s thighs, and every muscle tensed. “Oh god… please…” He whispered.

Loki was momentarily stunned. He was waiting for permission. He wanted… Loki started stroking in earnest. “Come. Now.”

Anthony slammed himself down onto Loki’s cock and thrust forward, moaning loudly as he spilled himself onto Loki’s stomach and chest.

After a moment, he nearly fell down to rest on all fours, hovering over Loki. “I didn’t… I mean…” Anthony panted for a moment, then shook his head to clear it. “You’re not done.”

Loki smiled indulgently. “It’s fine, Pet. Not the first time I’ve had sex without-”

“No.” Anthony demanded. He put his hands on Loki’s and pulled. “Put me on my back. Fuck me. Come in me. I want it.”

To say that Loki was confused would have been an understatement. He wanted it? Two days earlier, he’d been deathly afraid of cock in general. Now he… Oh hel, why was he even thinking about it instead of pounding into his Anthony?

He flipped his Pet onto his back and thrust in, hard and fast. Anthony moaned, and wrapped his legs around Loki’s hips. “Fuck, yes. Fuck me.”

“You like that, Pet? Do you enjoy being my little fuck toy?” Loki had no idea where that had come from, but Anthony seemed to enjoy it.

“Yes! Yours, Sir.” Anthony moaned into every thrust.

“All mine? No one else’s?” Anthony nodded, and as Loki tended to do, he decided to push his luck. “Always, Anthony. Mine forever.”

“YES!” Anthony bucked up into him, his voice rough and sultry. Loki felt another gush of liquid between them. Again? Impossible for the human body. But maybe not a human body that Loki had just filled with restorative magic.

Loki pushed in harder, pressing his cock against Anthony’s prostate over and over again, riding out the second orgasm for all it was worth.

Anthony reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling his face down so that they were nose to nose. “Please, Sir. Come in me.”

That was enough for Loki. His pet was becoming most adept at pushing his buttons, so to speak. Loki gave one last push into his tight, hot Pet, and let himself go. “Anthony,” he whispered it like a prayer. He was the god, but how could he not worship at the altar of his little mortal?

Looking completely sated, Anthony smiled sleepily up at him. “God, I l… you’re fucking amazing.” Then he let his head fall back and muttered something that sounded like ‘fucking Bruce.’

For once in his life, Loki opted not to think the worst, and not to ask questions. They belonged to each other, and Loki trusted in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer than usual, I had to scrap a chapter that was just…. Not right. This is much better, so I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you for making me start over, Pluma. You saved my chapter from turning into a thirteen year old girl.
> 
> Thanks as always for your comments, kudos, and just general support. For anyone curious, there will be a Tony’s POV companion piece containing the conversation with Bruce on my Tumblr. It’s not there yet, but I think sometime in the next day or so.
> 
> 'Tis a little tame, but I think Loki has valid reasons for that.


	15. Of Shovels and Tea

The evening was quiet. Anthony ordered a simple dinner, and the three of them – Anthony, Loki, and Banner – ate dinner all at the same table while reading on various technological devices. It wasn’t particularly social, but it was nice. There was none of the awkwardness of breakfast, and Loki only caught Banner giving him an odd look once. It didn’t even seem like a green-eyed ‘I will make you into a dent in the floor’ look, just oddly intense.

Things with Anthony were not quite as quiet. Anthony tried again to initiate something risqué, and Loki once again avoided. This time, he used the weakness of every creature in the universe with a functional cock: the blowjob. It was a particular skill of his, and within minutes, he had Anthony screaming his name in orgasm. He tried to beg exhaustion so that Anthony wasn’t forced to reciprocate, but that didn’t go so well.

“You… you don’t want me?” The hurt in Anthony’s eyes was gut-wrenching. “Already?”

Already? How the in the name of Yggdrasil was he supposed to deal with that? He wound a hand into Anthony’s hair, and quirked one corner of his mouth in an ironic smile. “I was trying to let you get some rest, Pet. But if you insist, I can think of no better place for your lips than my cock.”

Anthony gave him a proud look. Ahh, the competitive streak. “I don’t need _rest._ If you can do it, I can too.”

Loki’s smile intensified. “I can hold my breath for multiple minutes. I sincerely doubt that you can do that.” It wasn’t until after the words came out that he realized how stupid they had been. Anthony was already in a competitive mood. Why had he stoked the fire? Anthony’s regular spewing of ill-considered words was rubbing off on him.

Anthony grinned as he positioned himself between Loki’s thighs. “Wanna time me?”

Not long after, they determined that Anthony could hold his breath for about a minute at a time, but that was pushing it. As if it really made a difference whether he could hold his breath for one minute or ten, when the end result was the same: Anthony forcing his head down as far as it would go, and enthusiastically sucking Loki off.

His pet still didn’t entirely understand that the competitions were meaningless. Loki had an unfair advantage in the physical arena, not being mortal. Anthony couldn’t win those ridiculous skewed competitions. But Loki didn’t give a damn who could hold his breath longest, or hold the other down better.

They had given up on the ridiculous competitive timing after a few moments, and Anthony was just following his instincts. As Loki watched, he had an image of that first night – the first time Anthony had sucked on him. The nerves, the lack of skill (admittedly made up for by the determination), and the feeling of competition overriding the actual sex. This time, Anthony had let go of the competition a bit, and he was just giving Loki what he had.

The dichotomy of what Loki could wring out of Anthony versus what he could willingly give was a striking contrast. There was that first night in the dark room in Tokyo, Anthony giving Loki what he wanted out of a sense of competition, of obligation, maybe even of fear. And then there was this night, with all of the tower’s golden lights illuminating his beautiful face, and Anthony giving because he wanted to give.

Anthony was the one who won the important competition. Loki had gotten what he was asking for in Tokyo, but it had only been a pale imitation of what Anthony gave when he wanted to.

He looked up at Loki from his position in the middle of the bed, lips wrapped around the head of Loki’s cock, and raised a questioning eyebrow. He pulled off entirely for a moment to ask, “Everything okay?”

Loki frowned and pushed his hips up, “I’m better when you don’t stop to ask silly questions, Pet.”

Anthony grinned. “So it’s good? I’m getting better?” And before Loki could answer, or complain further, he dove back down and slid his lips straight to the base of Loki’s shaft.

“Yes, Anthony!” Loki couldn’t help the exclamation, but it certainly fit as an answer as well. “The best…”

Anthony paused and met his eyes for only a second, but something that Loki didn’t entirely understand passed between them. With a hard suck, Anthony forced his nose against Loki’s groin and started swallowing just a second before Loki bucked up into him and spent himself.

When he finished swallowing, Anthony pulled far enough away to lay his head on Loki’s hip and smile smugly. “The best?”

Loki smiled back, and smoothed sweaty hair out of his Anthony’s face. “The best.”

The next morning Anthony had a meeting with Virginia Potts.

Breakfast had consisted of coffee and something called ‘donuts,’ items of which Loki deeply approved. Anthony, in his usual style, had forgotten about the meeting until Jarvis told him that a car was waiting for him. Then he’d shoved half a donut in his mouth and run into the bedroom to frantically throw on a suit. He came back out less than five minutes later, tie undone and pants barely zipped, to grab the other half of the breakfast confection and his mug of coffee.

Loki pulled him aside by his crooked lapel and straightened the shirt and jacket, then tied his tie as Anthony shoved more pastry into his mouth.

“You should slow down, Pet. You’ll hurt yourself.” Loki tried not to make it into an innuendo, but he was sure that he was smirking.

Anthony grinned around his mouthful of food and mumbled something that was muffled by donut. Loki thought he was probably grateful that the doctor hadn’t been subjected to it, whatever it had been. Anthony swallowed enough of his mouthful to lean down and give Loki a swift kiss, before rushing off to the elevator and disappearing into it.

This left Loki, quite awkwardly, alone in the tower with Bruce Banner. He wasn’t exactly afraid of the man, but the giant green creature inside him make Loki as nervous as his own hidden blue monster. The reasons were different, perhaps, but the result was the same.

Of course, neither of them had finished breakfast yet, either.

Loki focused on his sugary breakfast for a long moment, as though trying to divine the meaning of life by staring deep into its jam-filled center. He glanced up to find Banner giving him that intense look from the night before once again.

He sighed. “You require something of me, Doctor Banner?”

“I’m not sure.” Banner sounded entirely serious, despite the half-answer.

Loki gave up on pretending to pay attention to his food, and looked up to meet Banner’s eyes. “What are you sure of, then?”

“Tony’s a good man.” Banner said decisively. “He’s my friend, and I’m not going to let _anyone hurt him_.” He stressed the last three words; obviously trying to point out that not only had Loki already done so, he had done it repeatedly.

“I understand.” Loki responded as simply as he could. It was not the time to posture or snark. Not only would that lead to another broken spine, it would also make Anthony very unhappy. No doubt he had some image of all the Avengers and Loki living in his tower like one big happy family. Loki wasn’t a hopeless optimist like Anthony, but he was not going to be the one who destroyed his pet’s dreams.

“Do you really? Because the marks on his neck say something else.” Banner still didn’t seem angry, just tense. Could Loki truly find fault in that? He was trying to protect Anthony. Part of him wanted to snarl and tell Banner that Anthony wasn’t his to protect, but again, that would be counter-productive.

Loki sighed again. The truth? Avoidance? A clever lie? No, Anthony had doubtless already told the man the truth. Damn Anthony’s love of truth. “I agree.”

Banner just looked at him for a moment, as though trying to find an angle in Loki’s sparse terms. “And do you know what we call people when they leave marks like those on someone they’re supposed to care about?”

“Abusers?” Loki guessed, then appended, “Monsters?”

“And you’re okay with being those things?” Banner’s shoulders were even more tense. Loki didn’t understand. What had he done? He’d been specifically trying to avoid this!

“Okay?” Loki allowed his confusion and frustration to show. “I don’t understand what you’re asking me, Doctor. Do I find what I did to Anthony acceptable? Not in the least. How could I, and still claim to–?” He frowned at the personal avenue that had started down, and switched tactics. “Do I enjoy being a monster? Of course not. Does anyone?”

“Some people seem to enjoy it. You sure had a fun time invading New York.” Banner pushed his plate away and focused on Loki. Oddly, given the reference to New York, his shoulders had eased a bit.

“I did not enjoy injuring Anthony.” Talk of the invasion of New York was starting to make him actively uncomfortable, since the nightmares had surfaced. It always left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

“But you enjoyed invading New York.” Banner seemed more at ease with every passing moment, and it confused and irritated Loki.

“Quite. I adore a good bit of wanton destruction.” Irritation was not a good conversational position for Loki. It made him act defensively, which, he conceded in his own mind, made him act like an ass.

Banner nodded decisively. He leaned forward and looked Loki straight in the eye. “Do you even remember the invasion, or is it completely blank?”

Damn the man! No one surprised Loki, certainly not puny mortals who couldn’t begin to understand what was-

“I always have images. Like pictures of things that happened at a party I didn’t go to.” Banner leaned his arms on the table. “But that’s not how it was for you, I think. You didn’t get displaced by the other guy. Somebody used your own magic wand on you, didn’t they?”

“Certainly not.” Loki said definitively, straightening his back. “No one controls my actions. I am fully responsible for–”

The doctor cut in, tone sarcastic, “Of course you are.” Then he gave Loki a sad look of understanding, of empathy. “But it’s funny how Jarvis and I looked through the tower’s security footage from the invasion last night, and your eyes were an odd shade of blue before the other guy smeared you into the floor over there.” Banner gestured toward the center of the next room.

“That-that’s ridiculous.” Loki defended weakly. He hadn’t been controlled. He hadn’t! He felt every muscle in his body tensing, ready for an attack that simply wasn’t coming. By the nine, what _was_ wrong with him? He shook his head and blinked away the moisture in his eyes.

Banner frowned at that reaction, and held up his hands apologetically. “I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t mean to…” The man broke off before he could say anything that made Loki feel even more pathetic. He sighed. “It’s just that after talking to Tony about… the other night, I thought maybe there was something I was missing. So I asked Jarvis to help me, and we figured it out.”

“I don’t know what you think you’ve ‘figured out’, Banner, but you’re wrong.” Loki quieted and took a deep breath, trying to calm his jangled nerves. He didn’t have blue eyes. He had never had blue eyes. Never! “I chose to attempt conquest of your planet. I killed hundreds, perhaps thousands of innocent mortals. I killed your ‘Phil’.”

“My… Phil?” Banner seemed confused for a moment, then realization dawned. “Right, Agent Coulson. Well actually, it turns out he’s alive. Fury lied about his death to make everyone work together.”

Loki snorted. “Anthony must have been irritated. I seem to recall him being quite disturbed by ‘Phil’s’ demise.” Loki tried to sort through his memories of ‘agents’ that he had killed during the invasion. There was a sea of nameless faces in his brain that sort of blended together into one blurry picture.

Then, there was a sudden clear image. _You lack conviction._

How had he forgotten that conversation? It didn’t seem to have bothered him at the time, but suddenly it hit him like a fist to the gut. It was true. Loki had never had any convictions. All his life, he’d been playing games, seeing who he could push furthest, who he could annoy the most. And all the while, he always lost everything he cared about.

This time, he told himself firmly. This time, he would not let it happen. ‘Phil’ was wrong about him. He did have convictions. He just hadn’t cared much about conquering the Earth.

“Loki?” Banner’s soft voice interrupted his musings. “Why don’t we have some tea and talk about it? I know… I know what it’s like, to wonder why you did something.”

Loki opened his mouth to protest again, but Banner held up a hand, and then gestured to the kitchen. Loki nodded.

“Okay. I’ll make tea. You don’t have to tell me anything, or admit anything. Just… why don’t we talk about what happened?”

 

*

 

Four hours and three pots of tea later, Loki was positively wrung out.

It was hard for him to believe that he’d actually… talked… about things, particularly with the creature who had – no, that was not right. He and Bruce Banner had spoken at length about many things, and one of them had been the shared feeling that they were harboring monsters within themselves.

Loki still couldn’t believe that he’d spoken of it to anyone, but he would not disrespect Bruce by belittling him as ‘the creature’ again. The man had taken his Jotun heritage in stride, and sworn to him that Anthony would feel the same way. Loki, on the other hand, had forced a promise of secrecy on the matter. The doctor had said that he did not think it had any bearing on anything Loki did, so he saw no reason not to make such a promise.

Every now and then during other bits of conversation, Loki’s mind strayed back to it.

“ _I don’t think your being a Jotun changes who you are or what you do, so I don’t see why anyone needs to know,”_ the doctor had told him in that sincere, earnest tone of his. _“But I’m sure that if you tell Tony, he won’t feel any different about you. You don’t need to keep secrets from him.”_

 _He won’t feel any different about you_. It both implied that Anthony felt _something_ , and that Loki’s monstrous parentage would be inoffensive. The sentiment put a little knot in his throat, but he dismissed the idea of talking to Anthony about it. He would not risk the burgeoning trust between them by telling Anthony that the monster was not under his bed, but in it.

He had, however, decided that he would not kill Bruce Banner after all.

The talk of his heritage and his self-imposed expulsion from Asgard had led to the… Other. He had no name for the nightmare creature but that, and he knew that there was another, even more sinister creature that it was in service to, but his knowledge on the entire year – years? – of his life was fuzzy at best. He tried not to talk about that. He still didn’t like the idea of admitting that he had ever been in anything but complete control.

There were a few moments of perfect clarity. The Agent’s apparently not-dying words about his lack of conviction. The first time he met Anthony. The ugly confrontation with… Doctor Banner’s other self. The doctor was oddly apologetic about that, despite the fact that his actions had been necessary and appropriate.

Most of the rest of his memories tended to be confused and jumbled together, like a dream that you remembered only partially. He had tried to kill Thor - once, twice, more times? There was still a vague sense of foreboding that a half-remembered creature intended his death. He had concocted the most ridiculous plan of all time to take over a planet. He had failed horribly, and still didn’t feel much of anything about it, other than the sting of Odin’s continuing disappointment.

Shouldn’t failure at a major goal bother him more than Odin? Oh please, when had anything bothered him more than his adopted family? The only one of them who cared for him was Frigga, and for some reason, he continued to care what they thought. He was like a dog whose owner kept beating it, but that kept going back because it didn’t know anything better.

Odin was never going to love him.

He realized that they had been quiet for a few moments when the doctor shifted to pour more tea, and looked at him with concern. “Loki? You okay?”

He nodded, but knew from the doctor’s face that his expression said something else. He supposed there was no harm in giving half the truth. It was odd, giving half of the actual truth instead of a half-truth that was intended to deceive. “I just realized something. No, I suppose I realized it a long time ago, but tried to pretend it wasn’t so.”

Bruce handed him a cup of tea, smiling sadly. “I think we all do that, sometimes.”

Loki took the tea, and they sat in a surprisingly companionable silence until the elevator opened to reveal a chipper Anthony, carrying a pizza and a shopping bag.

“Hey Lokes, hey Bruce.” He headed straight for the table, and halfway there, stopped and really looked at the two of them. “You guys are, um…”

“Drinking tea,” Bruce offered amicably.

“Yeah. Drinking tea.” Anthony nodded and motioned toward the teapot with the pizza box. Then he walked the rest of the way to the table and set the box down. “You guys got room for pizza after all the… tea?”

“Sure, Tony.” Bruce stood, picking up the tea tray and carrying it to the table. “In fact, if we decide to get really adventurous, we might try both together.”

“Tea and pizza?” Anthony frowned, heading over to open the fridge up. “Don’t be crazy, Bruce, pizza goes with bee… Tea. Right.” He closed the fridge again, and looked back over at Loki.

Loki raised his eyebrow. “Bee?”

Bruce laughed. “Beer. Pizza and beer is an American thing, I think. And it’s pretty disgusting. Tony will get used to eating his pizza with something palatable for a change.”

Anthony wandered back over to the table, glaring at the teapot. “Tea, my ass. The things I do for sex.”

Bruce poured him a cup of tea and rolled his eyes, looking over at Loki. “Don’t listen to him. If it was just the sex, he’d be drunk and sleeping with some blonde model right now.”

Anthony glared at Banner suspiciously. “Don’t be ridiculous. I do lots of stupid shit for sex. Not drinking isn’t even that stupid. Besides, we hadn’t even had sex when I stopped drinking. I’d barely even started learning how to–”

“Aaaand you can stop right there.” Bruce interrupted, forcing the tea into Anthony’s hand and opening the pizza box. “Artichoke hearts. Very nice.” He grabbed a slice and sat back in a chair at the table.

Loki followed suit; choosing a slice of pizza, draping himself across a chair and taking a bite. He groaned in complete adulation. How did these mortals come up with so many amazing things?

“I think he was trying to get you to stop doing sexy things, Babe.” Anthony grinned, taking his own seat and planting his feet in Loki’s lap. “Though I guess that would be pretty impossible, what with the whole ‘being you’ and all.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “It’s not him I’m worried about, Tony. He’s not going to give me a play by play of whatever private things you do in your bedroom.” He propped his own feet up on the table, seeming completely relaxed. “As long as you’re both into it and both still healthy in the morning, it’s all fine by me. I just don’t need the details.”

“I see no particular reason to discuss such things with Doctor Banner outside the bedroom.” Loki actually wanted to be distracted by the feet in his lap, but the food was incredible. It was just possible that he let out a moan at the last bite of the slice. When he opened his eyes, Anthony was holding the box out in front of him.

“You need more.” Anthony pressed the box into his personal space and waited until Loki took another before putting it down. He was staring intently at Loki, waiting for him to continue eating.

“Tony, please stop trying to get Loki to make obscene noises at the dinner table.” Bruce rolled his eyes, and refilled everyone’s tea.

Anthony shrugged. “No making obscene noises, got it.” Then, he started squirming his feet around in Loki’s lap. Okay, no, not squirming as much as rubbing one foot back and forth intently across Loki’s lap.

It took no time at all for Loki’s body to respond to his devious little Pet’s under the table ministrations. He tried not to make any more ‘obscene’ noises to disturb Doctor Banner, but it seemed that Anthony’s goal was to force the issue. By the time Loki had finished the second slice, he was barely holding on to the noises that wanted to make their way out of his throat.

Anthony had finished his pizza and downed his tea in record time, so he was completely focused on what he was trying to do to Loki. “So, Babe, I got a present for you on the way home.”

Loki didn’t trust his voice, so he took a deliberate bite and raised an eyebrow at Anthony, pretending that chewing was what was keeping him from asking about it.

Anthony, of course, was doing all of this on purpose. He grinned. “Don’t ya wanna know what it is?”

Bruce sighed, and stood. “I don’t think you completely understand what you’ve gotten yourself into, Loki. I’m going to do my part to make it a little less traumatic, and take the rest of my lunch to my room. Good luck.” He grabbed his mug of tea and another slice of pizza, and made a swift exit.

Anthony pouted. “Spoilsports, both of you.” Loki noted that he didn’t stop massaging his foot across Loki’s lap, though.

“Mmmmh… you wanted to discuss something you purchased while you were out, Pet?” Loki finally gave in and let go of the moan that had been crawling its way up his throat.

Anthony briefly ceased his attention to Loki’s cock, in order to slide his chair closer. “Actually, I wanted to hear that noise out of your mouth,” he said breathlessly. “I spent all morning at a boring board meeting thinking about doing this.” Replacing his foot with his hand, he stroked Loki through his trousers.

Loki dropped the last of his pizza forgotten on the table, and arched up into Anthony’s clever hand, moaning aloud. “You spent a meeting thinking about this? That was naughty of you, Pet. You should do as Miss Potts requires of you.”

Anthony shrugged. “I showed up. It was plenty. The board just needs a reminder now and then that I can fire them all if I want. And that if they piss Pepper off, I’ll do it.” Then his nonchalance turned sly. “But if you’re worried about me being such a bad boy for Pepper… you could always give me that spanking you’ve been putting off.”

Loki pretended that they didn’t both feel his cock jump at the suggestion, and shrugged. “I could also strip you naked, pull you into my lap, and have you ride me to exhaustion.”

Anthony stood suddenly. “Okay, this stops now. I know what you’re doing, and I don’t like it.”

The extra emphasis in his words made them a touch raspy, and drew Loki’s eyes to his mottled purple and green throat. Loki quickly looked back up at his face, “I don’t know what–”

“You said you wouldn’t lie to me.” Anthony said flatly. “Have you changed your mind?”

Loki shook his head.

“And can you honestly say that you weren’t about to lie?” Anthony had put his hands on his hips, and looked positively livid.

Loki’s stomach fell. He didn’t want to fight. Was a good day so much to ask for? “No.”

Anthony, instead of pressing his advantage, went to the shopping bag that he’d earlier dropped on the floor. He brought it back and set it in Loki’s lap.

Being given a bag was better than fighting. Was he supposed to open it? He peeked in to find a sleek black box a little longer than his forearm.

“The guy at the shop said it was good for beginners.” Anthony told him matter-of-factly, but when Loki looked up at him, his cheeks were suddenly red.

Removing the box from its bag and tissue, he flipped it open, and… oh.

“I’m not a glass doll, Loki. You didn’t break me, and I don’t think you want to. Refusing to give me what I want – what you want to give me – isn’t going to make either of us happy.” Anthony had very obviously thought about this speech. Spent the whole board meeting thinking about sex, indeed. His spoiled little pet had spent four hours deciding how best to manipulate what he wanted out of Loki.

He pulled the sleek black riding crop from the box Anthony had brought it home in, and inspected it. It actually looked rather sturdy, more the real thing than those he’d seen online. He closed his eyes and considered for a moment.

What he wanted had not changed. What Anthony wanted had changed dramatically, but it seemed to be because he was embracing the idea of being owned. What Loki feared was simple and obvious enough. What Anthony feared… did Anthony fear anything? Was that what Loki’s real problem was?

“Tell me the word, Pet.” He said in a dead monotone, while pretending to continue to inspect the crop.

He heard Anthony swallow hard beside him. His voice came out in a nervous whisper. “S-sweetheart.”

Loki nodded decisively. Yes. Anthony was correct, he couldn’t avoid his fears forever. Loki had spent centuries learning how to turn a man on, and off, and every which way around. He could do this. He could get his answer, and then…

He snapped the crop across his hand. “In two minutes, Pet, you will be naked and kneeling at the foot of the bed. I do not expect to see your clothes strewn across the floor, either. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Anthony put the barest breath into the words, but they were audible enough. Without another word, he rushed off to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've fallen a bit behind on this one - this is what happens when I decide to write all the fics at once, and go to school at the same time. Yes, I may be crazy.
> 
> You guys make my day every time I hear from you. Thank you all so much!
> 
> Forgot to mention this at first: I make no claim that blue-eyed-Loki is absolute canon. It's a point of view I decided to use for this story, and I do not intend to cause anyone annoyance by it.


	16. Sweetheart

Anthony’s clothes were neatly folded and laid across the loveseat near the door. Anthony was kneeling, naked, at the foot of his bed, head down and eyes closed. He had flinched a bit when the door closed, but that was the only acknowledgement that he gave of Loki’s presence. He was obviously waiting for some cue.

Loki wondered if the man had any notion of how beautiful he was. If he didn't, Loki would have to show him.  “On the bed, Pet. Face down.” He spoke as quietly as he could, to try to keep the atmosphere a little tense. He didn’t necessarily want Anthony to be unhappy, but the scene would move more quickly if he was on edge. Loki wasn’t sure, but he thought it was possible that he hated himself for what he had planned.

That wasn’t going to stop him, though. He had to know.

Anthony obediently climbed onto the bed and lay on his stomach. Grabbing a thread of magic, Loki wove their scarf and placed it over Anthony’s eyes as a blindfold, and Anthony allowed it, Anthony was unquestioning and quiet.

His easy obedience made a rush of warmth spread through Loki's belly. “Would you like to enumerate your wrongdoings for me, Pet?” he asked in the same quiet tone.

Anthony took a deep breath, then he straightened his back and shook his head defiantly.

“I see.” Loki snapped the crop across his palm and watched Anthony flinch. “You’re quite sure of your position?”

The only response from Anthony was a nod.

Loki walked over to the loveseat and sat down. “Very well, Pet. You leave me no choice. You are not to move, no matter what. Am I understood?”

Another nod.

“I need to hear words, Pet.” Loki admonished.

“Yes.” Anthony’s tone was a bit defiant, but he quickly added a “Sir,” so Loki let it go.

And then Loki leaned back in his seat and waited.

In another place, with another person, he would have reached for a book to pass the time. Here, though, with Anthony, he felt as though he needed to go through this with his pet. As though waiting in silence was… not a part of his penance, but somehow more important than even that. He needed to go through this completely with Anthony, because Anthony mattered. Besides, Loki didn’t think it was going to take long.

Loki started counting in his head. Being a creature who required constant stimulation as Anthony did, he started squirming almost instantly when the room went quiet and still. He flexed the muscles in his back experimentally. He stretched his legs, carefully keeping them in place. He turned his head one way and then the other, listening for Loki’s movements.

The count hadn’t even reached sixty when Anthony’s patience started to crack.

“Loki?” He whispered in confusion, then corrected himself. “Sir?”

It took all of Loki’s self-control not to respond. In no way was Anthony going to enjoy this, and making it better for him was only delaying the inevitable. Loki would make it all better afterward, of course, but first came the bad part.

It was strange, Loki had always enjoyed this sort of thing previously. He liked to see how far he could push someone before they snapped. He liked reducing grown men and women to whimpering piles of desperation who wanted nothing more than to please Loki so that he would give them what they begged for. This time, it was making his stomach start to rebel. He was once again hurting Anthony.

Seventy five.

He had to know, though. If he wasn’t confident in this, he couldn’t move forward. He’d be trapped in the fear that he would do something that could never be taken back.

“Sir?” Anthony’s voice came louder, starting to sound worried. As ordered, he didn’t move from the spot. Loki was only slightly surprised, given Anthony’s penchant for competition. He was impressed, though.

One hundred.

“Loki, this isn’t fucking funny.” Anthony’s muscles were tensing all over. His toes curled tightly as if there was a cold draft. “Loki? Are you even still there?”

This, of course, was why Loki had not gagged Anthony or told him not to speak. He wanted Anthony to speak. It was the best gauge of his mental situation. First came confusion at the lack of contact. Then boredom, assuming that Loki was testing or distracted somehow. Then concern — what was going on? what did it mean? Then came anger, and it seemed Anthony had jumped into that whole-heartedly.

Anthony was positively seething. “Dammit, Loki, this is not what I signed up for. This isn’t funny.”

In his anger, Anthony would probably lash out and try to force a response.

“I could be getting actual sex somewhere else, you know.” Anthony squirmed on the bed. He’d been so hard just a few minutes ago. Loki wondered if there was any of that left. He’d had a lover once, who had enjoyed… no, not important. Only Anthony was important now.

One hundred fifty.

“You left, didn’t you?” There was a whine in Anthony’s voice, that old fear starting to break through his anger. “You fucking asshole, you just got me to lay here and then you walked away. I knew you’d walk away.”

Loki flinched at that, and felt his mouth open to respond. He snapped it shut again, trying to muffle the sound as best he could. He’d almost ruined everything.

 _Lost the game_ , he would have called it once.

Now, though, it wasn’t a game. It was deadly serious, and Loki had to succeed. He had to make sure, to be clear. And to do that, Anthony had to be the one to break first.

Two hundred.

That was when he heard the first sniffle. Odin’s fucking beard, this was so much harder than it ever had been before. Maybe it was just because he’d hurt Anthony so recently, but that tiny sniffle made him want to run to his pet’s side, gather him into a hug and whisper into his hair that things would be alright.

When Anthony’s voice came again, it was a whisper. “Loki, please. Don’t do this to me. Please?”

Two hundred fifty.

Suddenly, Loki wanted to use his damned safeword. Anthony had stopped squirming and gone completely still, but for the heavy breathing, and that was becoming more and more broken. He was going to hyperventilate if he wasn’t careful, and that would ruin everything. Loki did not ever want to do this again, but the fact that Anthony could feel his magic held him in check. If he helped at all, Anthony would know that he was still there.

Almost immediately after that notion had been dismissed, the breathing broke up into the familiar rhythm of miserable sobbing. Of fear that he’d been abandoned. Of helpless anger and desperate need.

Part of Loki wondered why his pet didn’t just call for Jarvis and demand to know what Loki was doing. If he’d had time to plan beforehand, he’d have discussed the situation in detail with Jarvis. He hadn’t, though, and he suspected that Jarvis’ instinct would be as his was, to reassure Anthony that Loki had not gone anywhere.

Three hundred.

Then, Anthony pulled in a deep breath. “L-Loki?” his voice was weak, but there was a note of something else in it.

There was another long pause, where Anthony tried to get his breathing settled. ' _Three hundred and twelve seconds,_ ' he thought urgently. _'Come on, Anthony, you can do this_.' Loki sat forward, listening and hoping.

And then, sweeter than anything Loki had ever tasted before, came the word he'd been waiting for.

“Sweetheart.”

Anthony’s voice was more tentative than before, but it was there, and it was _perfect_.

Loki stood and rushed to his side, pulling the scarf off with a flick of his wrist. He sat down on the bed next to Anthony’s supine form, and ran a hand through his hair. Instantly, Anthony curled his body around the spot where Loki sat, and threw his arms around Loki’s middle.

The sobbing started again. “I’m sorry.”

“Anthony?” Loki was confused for a flash, then realized that Anthony thought he had failed. Damn his competitive nature.

“I couldn’t. I’m sorry, maybe I’m just—” Anthony hiccupped in his attempt to get the words out as fast as possible.

Loki put a finger to his lips to hush him. “You did fine.” He continued running his other hand through Anthony’s hair in a soothing way, scratching his scalp as gently as he could. “I am the one who needs to apologize, Anthony.”

There was another sniff, and Anthony’s voice was stronger when he spoke again. “Why would you apologize?”

Well, that could go badly if Loki spelled it out. On the other hand, he had promised not to lie. Omission? Still a lie. He sighed. “I am sorry, Anthony. But I know your stubborn nature, and it was the fastest, least painful way I knew to make you call a halt.”

Anthony looked up at him, still sniffling and rubbing his eyes. He paused, and Loki waited for an explosion. “You… you were making sure I would use my safeword.”

Loki nodded, holding his watery gaze earnestly. “I had to be sure, Anthony. I would not hurt you accidentally because you did not want to say the word.”

“So you made me say it.” Anthony seemed to weigh the words instead of immediately yelling at Loki and telling him to dive off a cliff or something even more violent. His breathing had evened out, and his eyes were drying, which was good even if he was angry with Loki.

“And I am still here. There is no punishment for using the word. Only comfort.” Loki continued running the hand through his pet’s hair, hoping beyond all reason that Anthony would not be angry with him for the ruse.

Instead of angry, Anthony’s expression turned calculating. “And now you owe me.”

Stuck somewhere between bemused and relieved, Loki smiled in return. “As you like, Sweet. Within reason.”

Anthony pouted a little bit at the specification. “Oh, within reason? You’re going to put limits on me, even though you—”

“I was testing my limits. And now you may feel free to test yours.” Loki smiled down at him, trying to hide his amusement, since it could be seen as pleasure at Anthony’s discomfort. Loki could only be relieved that the situation hadn’t exploded, something it had easily had the potential to do. But the peace of mind had been worth the risk.

“I should spank you,” Anthony mused, looking up at Loki through half-lidded eyes, his eyelashes still clinging stubbornly in wet clumps.

Loki smirked. “We both know you wouldn’t enjoy it as much as the opposite, Pet. But by all means, if that is the only request you can think of, feel free.” It wasn’t as though Anthony could hurt him if he tried. The indignity of it might sting a little, and he’d certainly never allowed anyone else to do anything like that to him, but he could live with it if he had to. Also, given the taunt he had tacked on at the end, he was confident that Anthony would choose something else.

After a moment, Anthony shrugged. “Okay, fine, I don’t wanna spank you. Why doesn’t that sound sexy? Nevermind, not important. The thing is,” Anthony paused for a moment, flushing under Loki’s gaze. “I kind of feel like I’ve been cheated. I know you didn’t exactly promise — I’ve got to work on getting you to make these things promises — but I feel kind of like you owe me the goddamned spanking I came in here for.” The pout at the end was absolutely adorable, and even if he hadn’t wanted to give what Anthony requested, Loki suspected he’d have given in to that.

“Is that all you want, Pet?” Loki made sure the words were light and teasing, hoping to excise any remaining ill-feelings on Anthony’s part.

Anthony scowled, though. Not the response Loki had been hoping for. “Are we gonna play it that way, then? I have to say that I want my spanking, and then I want—” Anthony blushed brighter and cut off, frowning. Then he shook his head. “No. I want you to give me what you know I want without making me say embarrassing shit like that. Fuck me without making me beg for it.”

Loki leaned forward and put his forehead against Anthony’s. “Done.”

“Really?” Anthony looked dubious. “Just like that. Done.”

“Why don’t we skip the inquisition, and I’ll just prove my intentions to you? You’ve already made it clear that you want me. That was why I required the begging.” Loki pulled Anthony onto his lap, and his Pet’s tightly wound muscles quickly relaxed into the pose over Loki’s knee. “I do hope you don’t mind me talking, Pet. I do so enjoy telling you all the horrible scandalous things I intend to do to you.” He ran his hands up and down Anthony’s back, giving a little pressure here and there to try to ease the strained muscles.

Anthony instantly moaned in response, pressing his groin into Loki’s lap. His erection had indeed wilted under the stress of the time ‘alone’, but it was making a fast resurgence. “Fuck, I love it when you say horrible scandalous things you’re gonna to do me. I’m so fucked up.”

Loki paused his hands, and rested one against the back of Anthony’s neck.

Anthony sighed. “I’m in trouble for saying that, aren’t I?”

“You do know I don’t like you speaking that way, Anthony.” Loki answered simply, before smiling. “On the other hand, you’re in just the position for me to remind you that you’ve displeased me.”

Anthony barely had time to gasp before Loki let his hand fly, connecting sharply with Tony’s posterior.

Loki stroked the reddening skin soothingly, pulling away to catch his pet's eyes. He watched Anthony intently, silently asking if he wanted more.

The corner of Anthony's mouth turned up in a faint smirk. His eyes, huge and liquid, held a spark of defiance; they seemed to say, _yes, of course more, if you're not too much of a pussy to give it._

Grinning, Loki took his hand away with one last, lingering caress, and let it fly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but I figured better a short update than none at all. Sorry I've slowed down on this, but I spent July writing a frostiron month fic, so I was distracted. I promise, I've not abandoned it. Heck, I just started writing here, it'd be weird to leave immediately.
> 
> And yes, I did cut the porn right out of it. I'm sure there'll be more, it just ended really well right there.
> 
> Thank you for making it so much better, my lovely wifey Pluma. <3


	17. Lazy Day

It was the nightmare again.

A creature with too few fingers and soulless eyes, talking about whatever horror it planned to unleash next. Someone screaming in a voice that sounded disturbingly like his own. The sad, apologetic look on the face of an alien soldier who had been ordered to hold a flame to his hand.

This time, though, it all seemed as though he was watching from a step away. Like he was wrapped in a protective cocoon. He knew it wasn’t happening to him. He was lying in bed in Stark Tower, arms twined around his sleeping Anthony. He was safe on Earth, not on some alien world being tortured.

The creature hadn’t asked any questions. For a long time, it hadn’t even said anything to him. It had just gloated and ordered its minions to hurt him in new and ingenious ways. It had wanted him broken before it even acknowledged that he was a sentient being.

And so broken he had been.

He opened his eyes and shivered uncontrollably. He was safe. He _was_. So why didn’t he feel safe?

Well, he knew that thing was still out there. It knew that he existed. How could he ever be truly safe again? It felt as though a thousand years of childhood had been stripped away from him in one short year. First, the revelation on Jotunheim. His pathetic, if somewhat homicidal, attempt to prove himself a proper Asgardian. Odin’s utter dismissal. The torture at the hands of the thing. His doomed attempt at taking over the Earth. Odin’s condemnation. His mother watching as he was sentenced to an eternity of solitary confinement.

She had defied Odin in undetectable ways. Visiting him and bringing him books. Not raising an alarm to stop him when she knew that he was escaping. She must still love him, right? So why did it still hurt when he thought of her?

He leaned forward and rested his head on Anthony’s. He smelled of his coconut shampoo, and very slightly of sweat from their evening activities. Anthony was there. Anthony had defied Thor for him — not just quietly or by omission, but vocally and without hesitation.

It was more faith than anyone had given him since the ancient Norse had worshipped the Asgard. He’d never liked that very much. It was too much of the spotlight, and too much responsibility.

Somehow, from Anthony, it didn’t feel like a burden.

In his sleep, the child pressed himself back against Loki. With the light that filtered in from the city below, Loki could see that he was frowning. “Wherdja go?”

Even in his sleep, he feared abandonment. Loki jealously wondered if Anthony was dreaming of someone else, or if he, Loki, was the dream-abandoner. Would that even be good, if he was? To be the man Tony was dreaming of was a lovely thought, but he didn’t want to be traumatizing Anthony in his sleep.

Anthony whimpered pitifully, so Loki wrapped his arms even tighter around his pet. “I’m right here, Sweet.”

“Loki.” Anthony murmured, sounding pleased and pressing closer still.

Loki took a deep breath, and buried his face in Anthony’s hair. He knew that people dreamed of the things they were exposed to during their days, but it was still a nice feeling. Anthony was dreaming of him. And he seemed happy to see him, in his sleep.

Most people weren’t happy to see Loki in their waking hours, let alone in their dreams.

Loki ran his cheek over Anthony’s hair, slowly leaning down to kiss his pet on the neck. He really should let that bite mark heal before mauling him further. When Anthony hummed in pleasure and pressed his ass back, Loki briefly thought he was awake. But when he didn’t do or say anything else, Loki decided that he was just having a very nice dream.

Loki’s cock had taken notice of the snuggling, though, and the previous conversation about having his way with Anthony in the night came to mind. There had been implicit approval. While Anthony and approval seemed to be a constant in his life recently, Loki very much wanted to feel closer to him just then. Even without the other man’s immediate reciprocation, since he was still asleep, just being closer to Anthony was the best comfort he could imagine.

He loosened his grip and ran his hand over the sleeping figure before him. Starting with the front of his chest where skin met cold metal, along his side, and then finally down to his crotch. Pleasant dreams, indeed. It seemed that whatever was going on in Anthony’s dreams, it had captured his complete attention. At Loki’s light caress, he gave a little noise of pleasure and pressed forward.

Encouraged, Loki slipped his hand into the boxers his pet wore to bed, wrapping his fingers around the firm shaft of his cock.

Anthony outright whined at the touch. His voice, grainy with sleep, held a bit of false censure. “Mmm… Loki. Pep’ll see…”

Really? Well there was an interesting fantasy that Loki would enjoy playing into at some point. Anthony did seem to have the most fascinating dreams. Perhaps he would arrange the threat of being seen by someone other than Anthony’s overworked previous lover whom Loki was coming to respect, though. Anyone who had managed to deal with Anthony for a decade and not do him violence had to be worth keeping around, not stepping on.

He found part of himself hoping that someday she could feel that way about him. Sentimental foolishness.

Also, not relevant while he was molesting Anthony in his sleep.

With a little exercise of his willpower, he pulled himself away from Anthony’s ass. He didn’t want to disturb his sleeping pet unduly — as though that was really an option — so he opted to rid him of the boxers with magic. As always, he was quite pleased with his own habit of sleeping naked.

Reaching for his magic again, he slicked his fingers and grinned to himself. He wondered what Anthony’s response would be upon waking. Shock? Annoyance at being woken? Amusement with Loki’s perceived insatiability? If he were being honest, he was a little surprised and amused by that himself.

Moving his hand down to Anthony’s beautiful rounded ass, he slipped a finger between the cheeks. When he pressed that one finger in, Anthony whimpered and pressed his whole body back toward Loki. He was every bit as responsive in his sleep as he was when awake — perhaps even more. There was none of the self-consciousness that he sometimes exhibited in his waking hours. Inevitably, he was more relaxed as well.

It took a few scant moments to open him up; the only obstacle was his continuing unconscious attempts to press himself back against Loki, who could hardly bring himself to complain about something as endearing as that. He’d been concerned initially that he would hear someone else’s name from those lips, or that Anthony would immediately wake and express irritation with being pounced on in his sleep, but the more time passed, the more Loki’s confidence grew.

Feeling encouraged, Loki twisted his wrist around to search out Anthony’s prostate with his questing fingers, and was quickly rewarded with a loud moan. Anthony jerked forward and gasped, and then quieted again.

Loki watched Anthony’s face, grinning. His eyes were closed, and he was trying to keep his breathing even, but he was awake. He’d moaned so loudly that he’d woken himself. And he was trying to pretend that he was still asleep. Loki wondered what the motivation was. Did he think Loki would say something revealing, thinking that he was still asleep? Did he think that Loki knowing he was awake would stop the proceedings? Was he so surprised that he simply didn’t know what to do?

Did he intend to continue pretending sleep until it was over?

Loki slipped his fingers out of Anthony and positioned his cock against Anthony’s ass, waiting motionless for a full minute before starting to press his way in. Even then, he moved so slowly that it probably wouldn’t have been noticed by someone watching above the sheets. Once he was far enough inside to take away the worry of slipping out, he moved his arm to once again twine around Anthony’s chest.

Anthony was trembling, his breath coming in short, shaky gasps through his parted lips. Since he hadn’t yet shown that he was awake, Loki decided to continue playing along. If Loki had wanted to help him fake sleeping, though, he’d have told him that he was quite more vocal when truly asleep.

When he finally had his cock buried completely inside his pet, he let out a long breath. He stayed there for a minute, just pressing himself and Anthony as close together as two people could possibly be. There was something deeply reassuring about the position. Something safer than even just being in the tower with Anthony, far from Asgard or others who wished him harm.

He had everything he wanted right there. Very few things could have made it any better.

“Loki…” Anthony whispered, obviously unintentionally. His eyes flew open at his own pronouncement, and then he jammed them closed again.

Loki couldn’t help grinning as he buried his face once again in Anthony’s beautiful dark hair. After a moment, he slid his head forward and kissed the back of his pet’s ear lightly, whispering, “It’s alright, Sweet. I know you’re awake. You have been for some time.”

Dark eyes opened again, and Anthony turned his head slightly to look at Loki. “I thought you wanted me to be asleep.” He flushed, still panting slightly, and looking positively delicious. “Sorry.”

“Oh, Pet. It doesn’t matter if you’re awake or asleep. I just want _you_.” He slid his cock out by just a few inches, and then painstakingly slowly back in again. “I woke, and wanted to be _in_ you.”

Anthony whimpered at the slight movement. “Oh fuck. You’re gonna keep going that slow, aren’t you?”

“Yes. I’m going to spend the next hour _fucking_ you, Pet. Is that a problem?” Loki would have offered longer, but he suspected that it wouldn’t be well received.

Anthony whined, but his whole body relaxed, practically boneless against Loki. “Please…” he breathed. “Never stop.”

For a long time, they were quiet. Loki slowly sliding in and out of Anthony, occasionally moving his hand down to give the other man’s cock a languid stroke. His erection never flagged, even when Loki forgot about it for minutes at a time. For his own part, Anthony seemed perfectly content to let Loki control everything. He made no motion to touch himself. His only movement was to press himself even closer when Loki’s cock was buried to the hilt inside him.

Loki used his magic to keep them both well lubricated, not wanting to either stop for any reason, or hurt his pet by ignoring the need for it. He thought maybe Anthony drifted in and out of consciousness once or twice, the languorous movements rocking him to sleep, and the hand on his cock stirring him once again.

Slowly, light started to filter into the room.

A lazy smile spread across Anthony’s face as they watched the sun crest the horizon. “Best way to spend a morning, ever.”

“Agreed,” Loki whispered in his ear. “The best.”

Loki could have continued on indeterminately, but he knew that Anthony could not. If he wanted to have his pet again in the near future, he had to go easy on him. So finally, he slid his whole arm down to Anthony’s hip and wrapped his hand firmly around his still-hard cock. After adding magical lubrication there, he started stroking.

Anthony made a small noise of protest, but it wasn’t pain, so much as pouting. “Do we have to?”

“Afraid so, Pet. We can’t lay abed all day.” Loki didn’t change his pace at all, he just continued stroking this time.

Resigning himself to the end of their quiet morning, Anthony nodded, and pressed his whole body back against Loki. He added a slight motion of his hips to that of Loki’s body, and moaned luxuriantly.

With the continual stimulation, even as slow and sweet as it was, it didn’t take much time before Anthony was crying out and spending himself onto the sheets. He continued pushing back into Loki even after he was finished. After a moment, he turned his head to look up at Loki again with pleasure-glazed eyes. “What do you need, Babe?”

As it turned out, that _was_ what Loki needed. He cried out in his own release, wondering if he’d actually said “you,” as he was afraid he had.

They lay there for a while, neither wanting to move for fear that life would start moving forward again too. Loki wished they could live in that moment for the rest of his life.

It seemed that he was turning into an overemotional child, desperate to live in a fantasy. That thought drew him back into reality. “Time to shower now, I think.”

Anthony grumbled, but slowly pulled away, making a small noise of discomfort as he did so.

Loki turned to watch him head into the bathroom and then stared at the open door for a moment before pulling himself to sit up in the bed.

Almost immediately, Anthony poked his head back into the bedroom, impatient as ever. “You coming? I think you owe me a good washing, after the mess we just made.”

Absently, Loki waved a hand, cleaning the sheets.

This made Anthony frown. “Wait. Can you do that with anything?”

After mentally assessing whether he was in trouble for that particular skill, Loki found no particular sins he’d committed in relation to cleaning. So he nodded. “Most anything. Why?”

Anthony’s frown intensified, but after some consideration, Loki realized that there was something playful in it. “So basically, when you said something about me messing up your suit in Tokyo, it was utter bullshit?”

Oh, that. Loki grinned. “I wouldn’t say it was ‘utter bullshit’, Pet. I was attempting to get you to show some restraint.”

For that, he got a wet washcloth thrown at his head.

His head snapped up just in time to see Anthony retreating into the bathroom. Always one to give as good as he got, Loki retaliated by using magic to drop ice cold water on Anthony’s head.

There was a screech from the bathroom, and Loki’s own blood ran cold when the sound reminded him of Anthony’s issues with water. He jumped out of bed, but before he could run through to check on Anthony, a human-shaped missile launched itself out of the bathroom and straight into him. They both fell to the bed naked, suddenly wet, and laughing.

“I just cleaned up this bed, you know,” a relieved Loki admonished with absolutely no real chastisement in his voice.

Anthony grinned like a naughty child. “It’s just water. It’ll dry.”

“And the shower?” Loki countered with an arched eyebrow, prompting an even bigger grin.

Anthony seemed completely unfazed by the shower when they went in a moment later. He ducked his own head under the water and let Loki shampoo his hair, then he returned the favor, taking far more time than necessary running his hands through Loki’s hair.

When he was done, he pushed Loki’s head under the water and rinsed it clean, then shoved him playfully against the wall and kissed him. Loki, for his part, was more than happy to let himself be manhandled. It was an unexpected feeling, accepting a lack of control.

Things rarely went as Loki expected or wished them to. His intentions in taking Anthony in hand had been completely black and white. He would take control. He would give orders, and they would be obeyed. The life he’d planned for Anthony had been little better than the pale imitation of a life he himself had lived in Asgard.

For the first time ever, he realized that the truth of the matter was far better than his plans had been. Some small part of his mind acknowledged that perhaps his viewpoint had shifted more than anything else but, in the end, was it important?

They took turns drying each other off, Anthony taking great pleasure in making the process more difficult by squirming around playfully like a wet puppy. He even snapped Loki with the towel when they were done, a move that got him hoisted up in Loki’s arms and dumped unceremoniously on the bed.

“Do I have to restrain you to keep you from making mischief, Pet?” Loki tried his best to look threatening, but he had little doubt that it was an utter failure.

The failure was even more obvious when Anthony laughed. “I thought mischief was your job, _Sir._ ”

The honorific was used in a somewhat sarcastic way, and something in Loki’s stomach did a somersault at the words. It took him a minute to realize that the feeling was a good one, and not a precursor to being sick. “Well, my little troublemaker, why do you think I like you so much? Your penchant for mischief is one of your finest qualities.” Loki grabbed a pillow and smacked Anthony across the chest with it, before rolling himself onto the bed as well and kissing his pet soundly.

When they pulled apart, Anthony feigned nonchalance — poorly, since he was panting and grinning — and asked, “So, how about breakfast?”

“Have you come up with some new sugary confection that you intend to claim has nutritious properties?” Loki looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, just as short of breath and just as incapable of hiding his smile.

“We call them freezer waffles.” The grin amped up, and Anthony’s eyes sparkled. “Pep won’t let me eat them, says they’re bad for me. So I have Jarvis smuggle them in.”

Loki laughed. “You’re such an enabler, Jarvis,” he muttered fondly under his breath, knowing the machine would hear him. He stood, and reached out to grasp Anthony’s hand with his, pulling his pet up. One of Anthony’s feet tangled in the sheets, and they almost went tumbling to the floor.

Meanwhile, Jarvis broke in, “I’m afraid so, Master Loki. It seemed a better option than having him attempt to go out and purchase the offending items himself, though. He would somehow manage to end up in jail, or worse.”

“Hey! I could buy my own waffles!” Anthony made an attempt to sound offended, but failed utterly.

Loki just shrugged. “Irrelevant, since the waffles are already here. Shall we?”

Anthony waggled his eyebrows. “And give poor Bruce an eyeful?” He didn't sound too opposed.

Oh, right. Clothes. Loki shrugged. “I suppose we can dress, if you’re determined to ruin my fun.” Anthony procured what he called ‘comfy clothes’ from the wardrobe, and Loki mimicked them through use of magic.

That made Anthony frown. “You don’t have real clothes.”

“Indeed not. But for magic, I’m completely naked.” Loki winked at him suggestively, but Anthony batted at his arm.

“That’s not what I meant!” he protested. “I mean, I should get you clothes. Jarvis?”

“Already working on it, Sir.” Jarvis responded immediately.

Loki opened his mouth to insist a halt to purchasing him things that he hadn’t requested, but Anthony came to stand in front of him. Wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck and looking up with the softest doe-eyes he could manage, he even stuck out his lower lip. “For me, Babe?”

How could he deny the manipulative little brat anything at all, when he was flashing that look around?

“Take me to the waffles, Brat,” he demanded instead, poking Anthony lightly in the chest right above his reactor.

Anthony grinned. “More importantly, take you to the syrup. You’re gonna like that.”

Unsurprisingly, Loki did like it. He liked that they made breakfast together, insofar as putting items in a toaster and waiting for them to pop up was 'making' anything. Jarvis informed them that Doctor Banner had come through the kitchen earlier, eaten some toast, and headed out again. He’d indicated to Jarvis that he planned to get some work done, so if they needed him, they could find him in the lab.

For a man who had recently been bemoaning his lack of a ‘science bro,’ Anthony showed remarkably little interest in going down to see what Doctor Banner was doing. Instead, he was focused completely on shoving his own waffles into Loki’s mouth, in increasingly unrealistically sized bites.

When they were done, Anthony decided that they needed to ‘do the dishes’, a practice with which Loki was largely unfamiliar. As it turned out, Anthony wasn’t particularly well versed in it, either. They ended up having to ask Jarvis’ advice on how to make the dish washing machine work.

“First, Sirs, you need to place the glasses upside down in the dishwasher.” Jarvis patiently explained.

Anthony frowned. “Upside down? Why?”

“To dry?” Loki interjected. “But for that, we’d have needed to clean them already, wouldn’t we?”

Somehow, Jarvis managed to talk them through it without the kitchen flooding or being destroyed in a fit of magical or Iron Man-style rage.

Loki decided that he’d spent a thousand years underestimating how much work the servants of Asgard actually did. It didn’t even take a lot of consideration to accept the idea. Everyone’s effort had gone largely unnoticed in Asgard, unless they were Odin, Thor, or someone favored by Odin or Thor, and then their efforts got turned into songs.

Anthony, on the other hand, was positively ebullient. “Go, Team Mischief! I knew we could figure it out!”

“Team Mischief?” Loki raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Well it is what we’re both good at, isn’t it?” Anthony responded.

Loki wrapped his arms around his pet’s waist, and smiled down at him. “I suppose it is. Shall we get up to some mischief, then?”

The return grin was immediate and blinding. “I like the way you think.”

Loki moved forward, forcing Anthony to take slow steps back until his thighs hit the arm of the sofa. Meanwhile, he dipped his head to give his pet a slow, sweet kiss on the lips. When they arrived at the sofa, Loki decided that the walking was done. He pushed Anthony, who tumbled gracelessly onto the cushioned piece of furniture, only to start giggling like a small boy, before holding his arms out toward Loki demandingly. Already fully intending to give what his pet was asking, Loki smiled, and pulled himself over the arm of the sofa to straddle Anthony.  

Once positioned, he leaned back down and captured Anthony’s lips once again.

A month earlier, Loki couldn’t have imagined the direction they would have gone with that particular activity. That was to say, no direction at all. They just stayed that way. Anthony laid across the sofa with his feet hanging off the arm, dangling in midair. Loki straddling his waist, one hand on either side of his head. Kissing.

Anthony leaned his head up and pressed his lips against Loki’s mouth. Then he slowly slid his lips down to Loki’s neck, where he proceeded to suck little red marks into the tender flesh there. He spent some time quite absorbed with how many he could make before the first was completely gone.

When Loki lost patience with that, he tipped Anthony’s chin back up and sucked his pet’s bottom lip into his mouth. Anthony laughed and pushed his head up, forcing his lips to meet Loki’s fully, where they lingered in a long exploratory kiss.

It could have been an hour or five. Loki was so focused on Anthony that time just slipped away from him.

Jarvis’ voice interrupted eventually. “I am terribly sorry, Sirs, but it seems that Captain Rogers is here. He’s asking to be allowed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I haven't abandoned this story!
> 
> Sorry this one has suffered from my distraction and plot difficulties, but as now, I have no plans to abandon it. This chapter doesn't move the plot forward much, but I thought our boys deserved a little down time after all the stress they've been put through recently.


	18. The Ice Man Cometh

Captain Rogers.

It was one of the things that Loki had known was going to happen eventually. He’d just been hoping to put it off for a month or two hundred.

It wasn’t that he was worried about the Avengers’ opinions of him. He already knew what those would be, and he was used to being judged by people he didn’t care about. The problem was the fact that, inevitably, Anthony would ask him to go hide—would implicitly choose them over Loki.

As many times as he’d been judged and abandoned by those he did care about, it always stung as much as the first time.

Just a moment after the announcement, too soon for Anthony to even start wording a polite ‘ _go hide in the closet please, Loki_ ,’ the elevator chimed and opened.

Anthony—who hadn’t moved when Jarvis had made the announcement—didn’t jump, or look terrified, or try to hide Loki behind him. He didn’t even seem particularly concerned. “That was fast, J. Assumed I’d be cool with you letting him up?”

“Actually, Sir—” Jarvis began.

He was cut off by Doctor Banner's voice, coming from the elevator. “Just me,” he offered helpfully, no Captain America in sight. “And that may be for the best, since Cap finding you with Loki is not a particularly good plan, even for you.”

Anthony scowled. He didn’t move, though; just tilted his head up so that he could see Banner. “Fuck that. Rogers can deal.”

Loki felt as though he had been struck on the head. Deal? Did that mean that Anthony was not sending him away? He was going to claim Loki again, as he had when Thor found out? ...Was that a good idea? Banner and Thor had reasons for accepting the situation. Rogers had none.

That was when Banner caught sight of Loki, and their position. He flushed crimson, and let out a choked cough. “Um, sorry…”

Tony smirked and grabbed Loki’s hips when he tried to move away. Loki’s own cheeks started to warm, but Anthony shook his head, a silent demand for Loki to stay.

Banner caught Loki’s eye and seemed to gauge his expression before going on. “As much as I approve of you not hating yourself over this anymore, I’m not sure this is the best plan, Tony.” He came over and sat on the opposite arm of the couch. “I’m all for you accepting your feelings. I even think this relationship may be healthy for both of you, frighteningly enough." He allowed a small smile. "But telling Cap right now might be a mistake.”

“You think I should lie to them?” Anthony crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, obviously already thinking beyond just dealing with Captain Rogers. “How is that a good idea?”

“Nothing would be improved by you telling the truth right now,” Banner said decisively.

He was right. Anthony would put his situation with his friends in jeopardy. He would expose himself to who knew what kind of rebukes, or possibly even danger from Fury and his cronies. He could lose his position, his reputation, and the adoration of the people he so loved.

And he had made that decision without even thinking about it.

The notion made Loki's chest feel warm.

“My life is improved by my telling the truth.” Anthony denied. Loki could tell that there was some measure of stubbornness for its own sake in the denial. A little deeper down, there was something else, an edge of anger that Loki suspected had nothing to do with himself, the truth, or common sense. Much like Loki, his pet simply didn’t like being told that his actions weren’t his own to decide.

Loki smiled at him and leaned down for another kiss. When their lips separated, Loki looked up at the ceiling. It was instinct, really, focusing his attention on something, so that he wasn’t talking to the air. “Jarvis?” He pulled himself up to a sitting position, still straddling Anthony. “Would you let the Captain up, please?”

Doctor Banner gave a helpless sigh that spoke volumes of everything he found wrong with the situation, and of the fact that he hadn’t actually expected better. When Loki disappeared from sight, however, the sigh turned into a surprised exclamation.

As Anthony would be well aware that Loki was still there — even if he didn’t know Loki could become invisible, he would certainly be aware that someone was still sitting on him — Loki leaned down and ghosted his lips over Anthony’s sensitive ear, whispering, “I’ll be in the bedroom, thinking of wicked things I can do to you later. Be a good boy.”

Anthony, far from being irritated that he wasn’t getting his way, grinned and whispered back. “Never! Or, you know, you could stay and make sure I’m good.”

At that, Loki laughed. “I’d rather not make you self-conscious, Pet. Good luck dealing with the overly-serious creature in the garish costume.” He pulled himself off the couch, leaving a grinning Anthony behind.

“Garish costume? You’re one to talk, Mr. Helmet With Giant Gold Phallic Symbols.” Anthony sat up and reached a hand out to find Loki, accidentally (but not apologetically) finding his ass and then squeezing when he realized what he had a hand on.

Oddly, Loki didn’t even feel a tiny bit of need to defend his attire. No part of him believed that Anthony didn’t love everything about his battle garb—he wouldn't be so focused on the helmet all the time if he didn’t like it. Loki chuckled again and put his hand on Anthony’s, holding it in place for a moment before letting go and backing away. The only remaining question was whether he really was going to go to the bedroom.

Which wasn’t actually a question about the bedroom at all, of course.  It was about trust.

Taking one look at Anthony—at his aggressively relaxed pose, at the set of his chin and the steel in his eyes—Loki turned around.

It was surprisingly easy to walk into the bedroom and pick up his ‘research’.

 

*

 

There were voices outside for a few moments, followed by Anthony coming in to change into ‘real clothes’. He used the chance to quietly tell Loki that the Captain wanted to go out to a restaurant because he believed that Anthony was 'in danger of becoming a shut-in’.

“So now I have to have lunch with Captain-fucking-America. Should have known. No day could be that good without something coming along to fuck it up.” Anthony pouted and complained as he dressed. “Jesus Christ,” he said after a minute, “You’re not even here, are you? I’m talking to myself, and you’ve gone out to do something more fun than listen to me whine.”

Laughter probably wasn’t what Anthony wanted to hear, so Loki smiled serenely and dropped the light-bending threads that hid him from sight. “Of course I’m here, Pet,” he whispered, not wanting to be heard by the Captain. “I was simply letting you vent." He met his eyes squarely. "And I shall be here when you get back. Perhaps I’ll tie you up and have my way with you, if you have need.”

Anthony’s breath left in a single whoosh, and he gasped for more air. “Yeah,” his voice squeaked as it came out. “Yeah, I think that would work for me.”

Loki gave him a wicked grin. He held his hand up and twirled his finger in the universal motion of ‘turn around so I can see the rest of you’, and Anthony immediately complied. “Yes, I think it will work for me as well. Hurry back so that I can take out my considerable perversions on you. Now give us a kiss, so you can go.”

Anthony smiled coyly and leaned down to where Loki was sitting. He ran his lips softly along Loki’s and whispered, “Now all I’m going to be able to do this afternoon is picture you fucking me.”

Loki grinned at him. “Better than just sitting across from the Captain, listening to him complain?”

“Much.”

 

*

 

Without the doctor’s distraction, Loki’s afternoon was a quiet and unemotional one. He studied the mortals’ thoughts on sex and control, and avoided even thinking about the fact that Anthony was with the Captain. So many people on the internet seemed to think that they were romantically involved, and Loki was so used to being second in everyone’s affections that it was disconcerting to even consider.

He spent the first hour trying not to stare at the clock, then he lost himself in his research. When he looked up again, it was because the angle of the light had changed so much that the automatic lights in the bedroom had come on.

He wasn’t surprised to learn that he’d missed lunch; he was prone to getting distracted by reading and forgetting to eat for entire afternoons.

What felt wrong, obviously, was the fact that Anthony was still gone. It was starting to get dark outside, in fact, so it was probably nearing time for dinner. Anthony hadn’t even wanted to leave for lunch, so why was he still out with the Captain after all that time?

Almost before thinking, Loki reached out to the strand of magic he’d woven into his Pet.

It was near. Shockingly near, in fact.

And something was wrong. It felt… off.

Dropping his tablet to the chaise cushion, Loki stood and teleported himself to Anthony, so fast that he almost forgot to put up his threads of invisibility before doing so. As it turned out, it was a very good thing that he remembered.

He found himself in Anthony’s laboratory, with Doctor Banner, Anthony, and Captain Rogers. There was definitely something wrong, though.

Banner was saying “…can’t sleep here.”

Rogers, looking confused, was asking “Why would you want to sleep here?”

Anthony, meanwhile, stiffened. “Loki.” He said quietly, sounding miserable. He seemed to be aware of Loki being in the room. Was he displeased? He went on, “Fuck. I c’n explain. I, ahm…” He stuck his lower lip out and let his beautiful brown eyes go soft. It was a manipulative look if ever Loki had seen one.

That was when the pervading smell of the room connected in Loki’s mind. Alcohol.

Anthony was drunk.

Loki felt a cold ball forming in the pit of his stomach.

“Loki?” The Captain asked confusedly, “Where?” Then he frowned and looked over at Loki’s pet with a concerned expression. “Tony, I really think you need to get upstairs to bed.”

The Doctor nodded. “Yeah.” He put an arm around Anthony and pulled him out of the chair he was sitting in. “I’ll get him up there, Captain. Thanks for seeing him home.”

Anthony glanced off in Loki’s direction and gave a helpless little whimper. “M’sorry.”  

“It’ll be fine, Tony, just get some sleep. Everything will look better in the morning.” Rogers called after them.

The Captain’s bizarre optimism irritated Loki. His pet was suffering. Anthony had done something he wasn’t proud of, he was worried that Loki — people in general, really — would be angry, and he was looking for reassurance. Instead, Rogers was giving him useless platitudes. Loki had heard their like before, and it was always from people who had no idea what they were talking about.

The people who knew the truth knew better: everything _wasn’t_ going to look better in the morning. The morning would bring a hangover and regret, not peace.

The whole thing made Loki want to go out and buy an Anthony-sized cage. He could keep his pet in it and always know that he was fed, and bathed, and well taken care of. He wouldn’t be able to go hurt himself if he was locked away.

He probably wouldn’t agree to it, though, and that would take the fun out of it.

Ahh well. Loki would just have to get used to damage control, if he couldn’t take away the opportunity to cause damage. Anthony was worth it.

Meanwhile, he needed to handle the situation at hand. Why had Anthony gotten drunk? Because he was with the Captain. Why were those items related? Loki suspected that there were many factors. He also knew for a fact that if he had been there, the issue would never have come up. So much for he and Banner thinking that Anthony would benefit from no one knowing of Loki’s presence.

Of course, he could have gone invisibly. That would have had some amusing bonuses... Also, it would have been less likely to cause Anthony harm than telling the Captain what was going on.

There was another way too, though. It would require that Loki swallow a lot of pride, but it was least damaging to Anthony’s life:

Loki was going to have to make nice with the Avengers.

Just the thought put a bitter taste in his mouth.

The Captain left, shaking his head and looking around in confusion. As he climbed into the elevator, his last words were something about not understanding people anymore. Really, he had no idea how right he was.

Loki had other worries presently, though. His pet needed him.

He dropped the invisibility threads once again. “Jarvis?”

“Master Loki?” The voice immediately replied.

“When Doctor Banner leaves the penthouse, would you lock down the elevator until… oh, this time tomorrow? And cut communication, other than to indicate that Anthony is unwell and needs rest?” That seemed like an appropriate excuse.

Jarvis didn’t even hesitate. “Of course, Sir. Is there anything you’d like me to send for?”

Loki smiled. He was coming to like Jarvis quite a bit. Anthony certainly knew how to train his servants. “Not just now, thank you. I think I can handle this.”

“Of course, Sir. Shall I inform Doctor Banner that the two of you will be unavailable?” the AI suggested.

Jarvis had the best ideas.

Nodding slightly, Loki looked up at the ceiling. “If you would, Jarvis. Let him know that I am taking care of things, and Anthony will be just fine.”

“Right away, Sir.”

 

*

 

Teleporting back to the penthouse kitchen, Loki pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and then went to the bedroom. He assumed that would be enough time for Doctor Banner to vacate, and, sure enough, the man was nowhere to be found when he arrived.

Anthony, on the other hand, was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Loki tried to approach quietly, assuming he would be in pain, but the result was just that Anthony didn’t hear him coming. He had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and was whispering to himself. Loki couldn’t make it all out, but ‘sorry’, ‘won’t do it again’, and ‘please come back’ seemed to figure heavily.

Loki felt his whole body go still.

Anthony thought he had left.

Poor Pet.

He sat down on the bed and reached out to put a firm hand on the back of Anthony’s neck. “I’ve brought you some water, Pet.”

There was a whimper, and Anthony’s eyes flew open. “Loki?” His voice was raspy; his eyes red. Loki opted to assume that there was a logical reason for those things other than tears. Anthony had not been crying over Loki not-of-Asgard. No one ever did that.

Loki held out the bottle. “Water. And… do you require some kind of pain reliever?”

Anthony shook his head, still staring at Loki as though blinking would make him disappear. He kept eye contact as he sat up, uncapped the bottle, and then took a long drink, looking flushed around the cheeks. “You’re not mad? You’re not…” A sniffle interrupted the second query, and suddenly Anthony couldn’t look at him anymore. “You’re staying?” His voice had retreated into a tiny whisper.

Leaving his hand on the back of Anthony’s neck, Loki started to knead the tense muscles there. “I do not know how many times I must tell you this before you believe me, Pet. I am not leaving. Now. Tomorrow. Ever.”

Much of the tension left Anthony then, and he let himself fall heavily against Loki.

Slowly, and with considerably less anger than the previous time they’d found themselves in the same position, Loki stripped Anthony’s clothes off and put him to bed.

It didn't take long for Anthony to fall asleep, though it didn't seem particularly restful when he did. Despite all assurances to the contrary, he obviously continued to believe that he would wake up alone. He tossed and turned, and called Loki's name, and whimpered like a lost child. Loki supposed he was a lost child, all things considered.

This time, the fact that Anthony was calling out his name did not make him feel better about anything. It made him feel as though he was failing, somehow. He was falling to get through to Anthony, to convince him that he wasn't leaving.

Of course, he continued to expect Anthony to choose others over him. Why would Anthony have more faith in their… relationship… than he did? Anthony hadn't been the one to toss someone out a window, after all.

Instead of allowing himself to wallow in self-pity, Loki decided that he needed to do something productive. There wasn't a lot for him to do, so he planned.

The day's events convinced him once and for all that he needed to be in a position where he didn't have to hide. If he wasn't trapped in the penthouse, hiding like a rat in the walls, he'd have been with Anthony, have been able to stop him from drinking.

As much as he (and Anthony) enjoyed their punishments, this was not what he wanted. This was foolish and dangerous. This had to stop.

To stop it properly, Loki had to be free.

Freedom, at this point, was something he had to earn. And it wasn't going to come cheap, not after what he'd done.

It had always been rare for him to accept responsibility for wrongdoing, and he certainly wasn't going to wander around apologizing to the residents of the city for his actions. But this one time, he could swallow his pride enough to apologize to Anthony's friends. If it helped Anthony, he could accept their judgement, and attempt to appease them.

He even had a notion of how it might work. Unfortunately, it wasn't something he could set up. Well, he could, but he suspected that would not end well for anyone. And if they found out he had done it, they would not be as forgiving as Anthony.

After a few hours of thrashing, it became clear that Anthony was not going to get any kind of rest unless Loki intervened. Should he try magic? Normally, he wouldn't even have to think twice about it, but if he was going to try to fit into Earth’s society, he couldn't just cast magic on people without their permission.  

Why was he suddenly second-guessing his every instinct?

Feeling utterly helpless, he curled up on the bed next to Anthony and wrapped himself around the restless sleeping body. He wasn't going to help Anthony if he spent the rest of his life paralyzed by indecision.

It was only as he drifted off to sleep himself that he realized at some point, Anthony’s restlessness had subsided. Instead of tossing and turning, he had wrapped an arm tightly around Loki and pressed the entire lengths of their bodies together. His face was pressed into the hollow where Loki’s neck and shoulder met, and he was quiet and still. Come to think of it, Loki was feeling rather quiet and still himself.

 

*

 

It was dark when he woke, and Anthony was pressed even more tightly against him. He still smelled of stale liquor, and unwashed body had been added to the mix, but for some reason, neither of those things made Loki want to extricate himself from his lover’s iron grip.

Loki would have to punish him for what he’d done, as he had once promised he would, but that didn’t mean he had to be unhappy with Anthony. He didn’t like what he’d done, but after his exhaustive research he’d done on the subject, he wasn’t entirely certain that the drinking had been a choice, let alone a conscious one.

How could he be truly angry with Anthony for being sick?

Loki had lived dozens of human lifetimes with creatures who couldn’t accept the weaknesses they perceived in him. He couldn’t refuse to accept Anthony’s weaknesses without forfeiting the right to have his own. And oh, did he have his own…

Reluctantly, he slipped out of bed, running a comforting hand across Anthony’s side when he whimpered at the loss of warmth at his side. “I’m right here, Love. I am not leaving.”

He took a quick turn through the shower, considering his options. He couldn’t go back on the punishment, whether he thought Anthony deserved it or not. He didn’t want to encourage Anthony to drink again because the punishment was too enjoyable.

The root of the problem was Anthony’s lack of ability to draw a line between acceptable and too much. He didn’t know how to stop when he had what he needed. He always wanted more. Others would call it hedonism, Loki was sure. They would never know Anthony well enough to know that his hedonism was just another self-punishment, and a ready-made excuse for when people left him.

Too much.

Anthony needed to learn that too much was a bad thing. Loki had always been quite good at too much.

Slipping the magical silk cords around Anthony’s wrists and ankles was easy enough, and it was made easier by Anthony himself. He chuckled in his sleep and moved his appendages willingly to the position the cords were pulling him into.

Loki retrieved the riding crop from where they had left it on the bedside table, and slowly ran it along Anthony’s outer thigh.

“Mmmh… Loki, tickles.” Anthony mumbled, shifting slightly, as though to throw his arm across his face.

Loki knew the exact moment Anthony woke. The second that he realized he was restrained, unable to move his arm. His eyes snapped open, and he snapped his head around to look at where Loki stood above him. He sucked air into his lungs as though he’d forgotten to do so previously, and his deep honey colored eyes went wide when they met Loki’s.

“Fuck.”

Loki raised a calm eyebrow. “I don’t think so, Pet.”

“Loki, I—”

“Stop.” Loki allowed no emotion to color his tone, and waited to make sure that Anthony would follow the instruction before he went on. When Anthony was silent, Loki nodded. “Good. I’m happy to see you capable of following at least some simple instructions.”

Anthony whimpered, but kept silent. It truly was amazing how well he could do when he wanted to.

 Loki ran the riding crop softly along the side of his face, and Anthony turned into it as though it was a loving caress. Come to think of it, Loki supposed it was. He couldn’t keep the amused indulgent look off his face, so he didn’t even try. “We’re going to start with something very simple," he announced casually, but not coldly. "You are likely feeling the aftereffects of your drinking.”

Anthony’s gaze fell to one side, and shame suffused his face, but he nodded.

“Since I am aware that it is inappropriate to magic on someone against their will," Loki continued, "I will ask you. I want your permission to remove the effects of the alcohol before we continue. Do you give it?”

This seemed to surprise Anthony, but he hesitated only slightly before nodding.

Loki threaded a dozen strands of magic through Anthony; purging the traces of alcohol and eradicating their aftereffects.

Anthony looked ready to make a quip of some kind, but one look at the seriousness on Loki’s face obviously changed his mind. He bit his lower lip in the effort to keep quiet, and lowered his eyes. He seemed genuinely sorry for what he’d done, but not at all afraid of what came next.

The lack of fear made Loki’s heart swell. "Now then. Would you care to explain to me what happened yesterday?”

“Had a drink.” Anthony lifted his chin, his pride obviously not allowing him to simply explain. Loki ‘wasn’t the boss of him’, as he’d previously insisted.

Loki raised one eyebrow. “One drink?”

Anthony looked away, no ready response to that.

That wouldn’t do at all. Loki snapped the crop down against the sensitive skin on the inside of Anthony’s thigh. “I am not inquiring after how your evening went, Anthony. You are going to explain what happened, and then you are going to tell me _why_ it happened.”

Still not looking at him, Anthony just shook his head. He was rewarded with a matching strike on the opposite thigh.

“I need you to speak to me, Pet, else I see no way to resolve this situation.” Loki used his very best ‘not amused’ voice, and this time it seemed to work. The tension in Anthony’s limbs loosened, and he closed his eyes.

What came next was a little shocking.

“My dad loved him.” Anthony said in a quiet voice. “Cap, I mean.” He wouldn’t look at Loki as he spoke, his eyes trained firmly on the wall, but the words seemed to spill out of him suddenly, all at once. “My dad spent my whole childhood looking for him, telling me all about him, telling me how much better he was than anyone else ever. My dad loved him more than he ever loved me. How could he not?" His voice broke. "He’s perfect. And I’m… me.” His eyes closed at this last admission, and the room was quiet for a long moment.

Somehow, Loki sensed that he wasn’t finished. Maybe Loki just didn’t want him to be finished. How could he offer comfort that wasn’t clichéd or disingenuous? Anthony’s father had treated him the way he had treated him. Nothing Loki could say would retroactively offer what Howard Stark had failed to give.

When Anthony spoke again, his voice was quieter, more strained. It held tears that he was trying to fight. “So when he started on about how I needed to take better care of myself, it sent me right back to my dad, and how Cap’s a better person than I’ll ever be.” He paused again to take a few deep breaths. “We were at a place I go to a lot. The waiter knows me. He brought my usual drink, and… I was gonna send it back. I swear I was Loki. I just didn’t. Then it was another, and another, and…” His voice cracked, and he had to calm his breathing again. “I’m sorry, Loki. I’m just not that good.” His eyes shone, and a tear had escaped his best efforts to hold them back.

That simply couldn’t stand.

“On the contrary, Anthony.” Loki pulled himself up onto the bed between Anthony’s legs. “You are the very best you can be. And I find no fault in your best.”

“But I—”

“Quiet.” Loki gave him a withering look. “You’ve had you say, and now it is my turn.” He skimmed the crop over the sensitive skin on Anthony’s midsection, and watched the shudder that produced. Also, a surprising amount of interest, if the slight swell of Anthony’s nascent erection was anything to go by.

“Yes, Sir,” Anthony whispered, putting his lower lip back between his teeth.

“You drank.” Loki said simply. “And that displeases me. I promised you punishment if you ever drank again, so punishment you shall receive." He paused to let than sink in, before returning to the more important subject. "Do not _for a moment_ think that I believe you deficient. You are not lesser than the Captain. I, for one, find you far superior in every conceivable way.” That brought out a little smile, and assuaged some of the twisting concern in Loki’s gut. “I also accept some of the responsibility for this fiasco on myself.”

Anthony let go of his lip and started to open his mouth, head shaking and ready to deny Loki’s words. That warmth in his chest was back in full force. He needed to say it, though, and Anthony’s denials would not help. He leaned down and put two fingers over those beautiful full lips, shaking his head.

“Still not your turn to talk, Pet.” Tossing the riding crop back onto the table next to the bed, Loki watched Anthony’s eyes track its movement, obviously confused. “If I were able to go with you, this would never have happened. Instead, I am trapped here, unable to be in your friends’ presence, and unable to protect you when you are with them.”

He leaned down and brushed his lips against Anthony’s.

“I realize that you may not agree; your agreement is not required.” Loki’s words hearkened back to their first conversations, all the way back in Japan. This time, though, it wasn’t about Loki controlling Anthony. It was about taking care of him. “What is required is that you aid me to fix the problem. The next time one of your little friends is in trouble, you will call me to aid. It will inform them of my presence here, but it will also give me a chance to begin to make amends. Am I understood?”

Anthony simply nodded in acquiescence.

“Good.” Loki nodded perfunctorily. “And now for your punishment.”

Continuing to keep his silence, Anthony bit down on his lip, but his eyes went wide.

“You didn’t think I was going to let it go, did you?” He grinned down at his nervous pet. “Oh no, Anthony. Never that. I think that you need a lesson in moderation.” Nerves gave way to confusion in Anthony’s eyes, but only for a moment. “It’s quite simple, your punishment. You need to learn that all things should be taken in moderation, even those we enjoy most.”

Understanding began to dawn in that expressive face, and _the look_ made a comeback. Wide, almost-innocent, shocked eyes stared at him as he slithered down to face Anthony’s cock. As some point in the discussion of punishment, it had come to full attention, and it strained toward his belly.

Loki gave it a lick, and then grinned up at Anthony. “Now, my sweet, shall we see how many times I can make you come for me, before you beg me to stop?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this one, but we're nearing the end.


	19. The Ice Man Goeth

It happened just a few weeks later, on a day when the Avengers weren’t even called in to fight. Usually when anything went down in New York, they got a call.

That day just seemed like any quiet Thursday morning. They got up, ate breakfast, played around while doing the dishes, and got an amused eye roll out of Bruce when he came up for his mid-morning tea.

At exactly 11:27, Jarvis told them that there was a call from the Captain, and without waiting for approval, put it through. If that hadn’t been strange enough, the line just crackled quietly for a moment after it connected. A sudden sharp intake of breath a few seconds later was the first indication that there was actually someone on the line.

“Cap?” Anthony queried. “You there, buddy?”

It was a few seconds before there was a response. “Need help, Tony. School bus. Kids. My apartment.”

Well that was ominous.

Anthony jumped up and headed for the elevator; to get his suit, Loki assumed. “Cap? Steve, what happened?”

“Don’t… don’t know,” the Captain rasped. Every word seemed to be a struggle, and a picture was blooming in Loki’s mind. He knew the sound of pain. He had been in that situation. Of course, he hadn’t had a cellular phone to call for help, but if he had, his first words probably wouldn’t have been about someone else being in danger.

Loki was simultaneously impressed and annoyed. Even without Howard Stark’s poor treatment, Anthony probably would have felt lesser when compared to such a creature as the Captain.

Still, Loki obviously didn’t have time to be worrying about how annoying the man was.

The man was dying.

Anthony would know where the Captain’s apartment was, and he suspected that a creature like Steven Rogers had enough stamina to last long enough for them to arrive.

It would be convenient if he did, anyway.

So when Anthony rocketed away from the tower a few moments later, Loki gave him a moment’s head start, and then followed. It wasn’t too far a distance, given the speed at which they were able to travel, so Loki held on to hope.

It wasn’t hard to see the problem when they arrived. There was a huge chunk missing from a tall corner building, and it was listing heavily toward the opposite street. Any moment, it was going to fall against the opposite building, and then probably into the street below. That was an area of street currently occupied by a garish yellow vehicle Loki recognized as a school bus. The vehicle was tipped on its side, the door facing up.

The street was already littered with debris; dirt, bricks, and what appeared to have once been an external fire escape were scattered through the area. The fire escape was the point of highest importance, in fact. It lay near the corner of the building facing the alley, on end of it right on top of the bus.

A child of early school age was sitting next to the crumpled form of the Captain, her eyes streaming tears. He had obviously been trying to evacuate the bus when hit with the large metal staircase. Part of it was embedded in the right side of his chest.

As he always did, Anthony rushed in without considering his own safety. While his logic was obviously flawed by that strange selflessness, he was apparently still able to see the bigger picture, so he started pushing the bus out of the area where the building was going to fall.

Loki, meanwhile, had a bigger fish to fry. Summoning up his old Asgardian battle garb, he landed lightly on the side of the bus next to where the Captain and the child sat.

She startled and turned enormous watery brown eyes up to his. “Are you a good guy or a bad guy?”

What a strange question.

He dismissed the discomfort it caused in him, and answered the only way he found that he could. “I’m here to help.”

She sniffled a bit more, but gave him a challenging look.

“Lie down next to the Captain, little one, and keep your head down.” Loki tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it felt strange and awkward.

It had been too long since he had tried to make people like him; the muscles involved had atrophied. The child seemed slightly reassured, though, so he figured that was a mission accomplished.

He gripped the most stable parts of the fire escape that he could find, and pulled it out of both the Captain and the bus beneath. After checking for an empty spot of pavement, he tossed it to the street.

The jarring had woken Rogers, who groaned. His eyes fluttered, and slowly opened to focus on Loki. Incredibly, the idiot started trying to move.

“Loki! Where’s Tony? If you’ve—”

“Calm yourself, Captain.” Loki admonished, putting a firm hand on the gaping wound in the man’s chest, trying to staunch the flow of blood. “Anthony is currently moving this great orange monstrosity out of danger, at which point he will no doubt put him _self_ in more peril by insisting on checking the buildings for remaining tenants.”

“Then what are _you_ doing?” Rogers’ voice was still suspicious, but it would have been a much bigger surprise if it had not been.

“Trying to keep you from bleeding to death, shockingly enough.” There was no small amount of irony in his tone as he looked at the Captain’s chest.

Blue eyes glanced down at his blood soaked hands, and then up at his face. “Lost cause. Go help Tony, if you’re really here to save people.”

“Giving up?” Loki growled at him. “Just like that? The great Captain America, so eager to escape his responsibilities?”  

The Captain snorted and then flinched at the pain the movement caused. “Not about giving up, Loki. I know a lethal wound when I see one.”

It was true. Loki knew some Asgardians who wouldn’t be able to live through a chest wound like that, and impressive as he was, the Captain was no Asgardian.

“I can fix it, but there’s a catch.” Loki knew he was on tenuous ground, so he didn’t want to leave the slightest notion that he’d been dishonest.

“Not interested in being in your debt, Lok—”

“Not my debt, Captain. It’s just that if you agree, you won’t die of old age in the next few thousand years.” He slipped an apple out of his pocket dimension while miming pulling it out of a pocket on his clothes, and held it up for the man.

The Captain’s only question was simple. “Why?”

And there was the rub. Truth? Lie? Half each?

“I want your goodwill, and I can think of few ways to get it other than prancing about in tights saving people’s lives.” Loki held the apple out to him. “I won’t wear tights.”

“You found out Odin’s going to kill you if you go back to Asgard?” the Captain rasped, still not taking the damned apple.

Loki snorted. “Odin is never going to kill me. Mother would never sleep with him again. Why do you think my escape has gone largely ignored?”

He pulled a knife out and started cutting the apple into small pieces. When the Captain went to speak again, Loki held a piece of cut apple out in front of him. After a moment of looking between Loki and the apple, he held his mouth open in implicit acceptance. Loki didn’t think the Captain was the type to lie about it later, so he just fed him the slice.

Then he fed him another.

By the time they reached the fourth piece, the Captain raised his hand to take it himself. Loki handed him the rest of the fruit.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have some prancing to do.” He stood and scanned the area for Anthony, who had finished moving the bus and was indeed searching the buildings for people who needed evacuation.

Loki reached out with a sturdy thread of magic, weaving it repeatedly around the crumbling building. There were still people inside both buildings, and if the damned unstable pile of bricks and dirt fell down, they would die. Loki was sure he wouldn’t get points for effort on the endeavor at hand. The bottom line counted.

After stabilizing the building as much as he could, Loki turned back to the school bus. Even at his most callous, he didn’t like frightened children. Unless they were annoying children.

The Captain had already improved enough that he’d slid down and was in the process of pulling the child off the side of the bus. Loki opted to evacuate the rest of the children the easy way. He dug his fingers into the metal roof, and with the help of some supporting threads of magic, he ripped a hole in it big enough for a person to walk through.

Children were grouped around the hole staring out, terror painted on their little faces. The girl from the top of the bus was clinging to Rogers like a limpet, but she turned her face enough to say, “It’s okay. Captain America says he’s a prince. An’ he’s Thor’s brother.”

That was followed by a round of ‘oooooooooh’, and the looks of terror turning into fascination. As interesting as the line of conversation was—why would the Captain say that?—Loki didn’t have time for it.

“Everyone out of the bus, and follow the Captain to safety. Understood?” fifteen little heads nodded, with one notable exception. A little red haired girl was frowning and looking back at the front of the bus. “Is something wrong, child?”

“Mickey’s arm is broken,” she answered simply.

Loki shooed the children out of the way and sent them after the Captain, while the girl followed him inside the tiny metal coffin to find someone named Mickey. If it was a pet or a doll, Loki was going to kick something.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Mickey, he was a little boy and his arm was broken. Loki knelt down beside him and the little girl followed suit, watching Loki intently. He sighed. “I have to put him to sleep before I can set it.”

“Like my dog Ralph? Mom and Dad said they were putting him to sleep but he didn’t wake up. I don’t like sleeping.” The little girl looked quite serious. Loki didn’t know why a dog wouldn’t wake up, but it did seem a cruel thing to tell a child if the creature had simply died.

“Well I promise you that Mickey will wake up, okay?” okay, fine. So he didn’t like it at all when kids were scared. They were even more annoying when they were scared.

“Okay.” She looked at him seriously, and he felt suddenly as though he had made a legal pact of some kind. Perhaps the child was betrothed to this Mickey.

Mickey, meanwhile, was whimpering in pain. Time to stop that. Loki wove sleep through his mind, and in a few seconds he was out. “See? Simple. The next part isn’t going to be as easy, though. Can you hold his hand? Maybe it will make him feel better.”

Once again, the girl looked utterly solemn as she followed Loki’s instructions. She took the boy’s hand; the right one that wasn’t attached to a broken arm, and nodded to Loki. “Okay.”

Moving swiftly, Loki pressed the bone back in place. The child whimpered in his sleep, but the magic held him under. A few more threads of magic would hold the bone in place long enough to move the boy somewhere stable so that the wound could be properly treated.

“I believe we are finished here, but I am going to have to carry your friend. Okay?” He tried to treat the situation as solemnly as she was, not wanting her to think him flippant about her friend’s health.

She smiled in return. “Okay, Your Highness.” With that, she turned and followed after the Captain.

Loki joined the Captain and children just as he felt the magic holding the building up weakening. His stomach dropped. He practically thrust the sleeping boy at the Captain, who took him without complaint.

“Anthony!” He started to rush back out, to find his…. His Anthony, when the Captain’s free hand came out to clamp around his upper arm. It took every iota of impulse control he had not to lash out and strike the Captain for touching him without permission. “I have to go find Anthony, soldier. The fool is going to get himself killed.”

As the words left him, he felt his grip on the building slip completely away as the structure came crashing down.

Had the Captain just kept him from rushing into danger to protect him?

“I’m sure he’s fine, Loki. He knows what he’s doing.” The Captain’s voice wasn’t commanding, but there was a strange note of surety to it. He truly believed what he was saying. Interesting that perhaps the Captain thought as highly of Anthony as Anthony did of him.

When Anthony flew over the wreckage a moment later with a cat wrapped around his neck, the Captain’s faith was proved true.

Loki heard the grin in his voice even through the Iron Man machine, as he pointed to the scrawny black beast and said, “Just picking up one last straggler.”

“Do be careful with it, Anthony, it could be diseased.” Loki curled up his nose at the thing.

“Nah. He’s got a tag, so he belongs to somebody. Actually, I was thinking maybe we could get one.” A chuckle broke the mechanical voice, and Loki wondered if Anthony was delirious, that he was saying such things in front of Rogers. What he said next distracted Loki from their audience as well. “We could name him Sweetheart.”

His mouth fell open “I absolutely forbid it, Anthony.”

“Aw, come on, Loki.” The whiny note in Anthony’s voice was positively adorable. “I never had a cat before. Howard said they were annoying.”

Loki sighed. “I said you aren’t naming anything _that_ , Anthony, not that you cannot have one.” Loki wasn’t personally offended by cats, but he did wonder where the urge to own one had come from. Probably just a case of Anthony see, Anthony want. He’d have forgotten in a few hours.

“But I promise I’ll… wait, really?” Anthony’s head and shoulders perked up. He turned to look into the creature’s eyes, and despite the fact that it could not see past his visor, it seemed content with the gaze. “Okay, but not Sweetheart? Got it. Lokitty it is.”

Before he could even gather his thoughts to tell Anthony that was even less acceptable, there was a choking sound to his left. The Captain. Laughing.

When he saw Loki glaring at him, he held up his free hand in supplication. “Don’t look at me, I didn’t name the imaginary cat. You two sound like this old married couple that lived across the hall from me back when I was a kid in Hell’s Kitchen.”

Both Anthony and the cat immediately turned their heads to look at the Captain, as though just noticing him. “Fu—Cap. You, um, you’re right here. Look at you, standing there. How did I miss that?”

“A good question, pet. Perhaps we need lessons in paying attention to one’s surroundings?” Loki asked his question lightly, looking in Anthony’s direction. All of his attention was focused on the Captain, though, waiting for something to happen.

“I was busy trying to figure out how to get you to give Lokitty the okay.” If possible, Anthony stood even straighter. “But I guess this is important, too. So, um, Cap… You’re like, here, and so’s Loki, and—”

“He helped save these kids, and he saved my life,” the Captain said simply. “I don’t know what this is about, but it’s hard for me to think of a plan to take over the world that starts with saving my life. Is it a plan, Loki?”

Loki decided to respond in kind. The simple unvarnished truth. “Not one that involves you in any way other than getting your friends to leave me alone.”

The Captain looked understandably dubious. “That’s it. You want us to leave you alone?”

Anthony cleared his throat, which sounded quite odd when filtered through the suit. “He-he wants you all to leave _us_ alone. In a legal way, I mean. You could like, come around for dinner, or stay in the tower or stuff, but Loki is off limits to SHIELD. And anyone else he wants to be off limits to.”

The Captain just looked between the two of them for a moment, then at the child in his arms.

Mickey. Oh!

“I almost forgot,” Loki interrupted the awkward silence. “The child’s arm is broken. I’ve set it and it is temporarily held in place, but he will need whatever medical treatment you usually use to heal broken bones.”

The Captain continued looking at the child for a long moment, then nodded. “So you saved us just to prove a point?”

Anthony made a noise of protest. “Does it really—”

“Yes,” Loki interrupted. “I saved you to prove a point. I do not intend harm, and am willing to attempt to atone.”

“I don’t believe you.” The Captain’s soft words were like a knife in Loki’s belly, a feeling he was all too familiar with.

His mind immediately went to making plans to disappear. It would displease Anthony, leaving everything he knew and loved. Would he agree to go?

Before Loki got too far into that train of thought, however, the Captain continued. “No one acts this way to prove a point. I don’t know if I believe you’re rehabilitated, Loki, but I do believe one thing. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“Really, Cap?” Anthony hopped, an impressive feat when encased in full armor, but it showed his excitement effectively.

The cat, on the other hand, was less impressed than Loki. He reached out and batted his paw against the side of the Iron Man helmet, an almost human gesture of ‘stop that!’, before curling his tail around Anthony’s neck for better stability.

Rogers, meanwhile, had started speaking again when Loki wasn’t listening. “…but I don’t expect that everyone will agree with me, Tony. This isn’t settled, so you’re going to need to be careful.”

Loki snorted. “I’m sorry, have you met him? Careful?”

“Hey, I can be careful!” came the immediate rebuttal.

Rogers looked over at Loki. “Are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

All Loki could do was grin. Mother save him, he did know, and he wanted it anyway. “I think we’ll manage.”

“I mean it, though. Both of you need to take this seriously,” the Captain continued. “I don’t want to hear on the news that Loki’s up to no good. I doubt they’ll send him back to Asgard next time.”

Anthony was distracted by the damned cat—he was like a crow who had been given a new shiny thing—and he didn’t even seem to hear the Captain’s words. Loki got the message loud and clear, though. He wasn’t forgiven. It wasn’t forgotten. The Captain wasn’t stupid, but he was willing to try. It was all Loki needed.

He looked around for his peculiar solemn girl and frowned when he failed to find her in the gaggle of children surrounding them.

“Where did your friend go? The one with the red hair?” he asked the nearest child, only to be greeted with a strange confusion.

“I don’t know her. She’s not in our class.” The boy looked to his friends for confirmation, and there were nods all around.

Loki knelt down and looked at them before trying again. “You’re telling me that the girl who told me Mickey’s arm was broken wasn’t a member of your class?”

“Nope,” another child confirmed. “But she talked funny like you. Did you know her, Mister Prince Loki?”

“No,” he denied, wondering at the same time if he was wrong. Did he know her?


	20. Apples to Apples

It was probably self-serving of him.

No, it was definitely self-serving of him. Completely and totally _unbelievably_ self-serving of him.

That wasn’t going to stop him. The Captain had taken the apple almost without hesitation. Admittedly, he had later confessed disbelief. He hadn’t thought that Loki had been there to help, or that his destiny was to die of old age to begin with. To him, the apple had been a means to another day, not thousands of years with his lover. Loki wondered if he would be disappointed when he reached two or three hundred years’ age.

But all of the questions were answered for Loki. He’d been determined from the beginning with Anthony: all in or all out.

After their time together, he was still there. Loki was never going to become someone who did things halfway, and Anthony was a part of his life. He would not choose to change that. So the only remaining question was whether Anthony was as involved as he was.

He hadn’t ever offered immortality before, not to anyone. The only creatures he’d been romantically entangled with previously had already been as long lived as Asgardians.

He didn’t want to make a production of it, either, like some kind of proto-wedding. All that ceremony only ruined things. They gave the feeling of change, when a good relationship needed no change.

So a few weeks later, after deciding that there was no reason to keep putting it off, he dropped the bomb.

“You know about the apple I gave to the Captain?” he didn’t bother with either subtlety or formality.

Anthony paused moment, cocking his head to one side. “He, um, he said something about it. It’s how he got Fury to back down. Not that Fury doesn’t have his hands a little full without worrying about you.”

As it happened, Fury’s own organization was in the middle of some kind of upheaval. Apparently they had been infiltrated by some ancient mythical beast (a hydra?) and tried to commit mass murder under its thrall. At least, that was what Loki had determined from the tiny bit of attention he’d paid to the news. It had all been over by the time anyone in New York even found out about it.

Funny how it made Loki look less like the villain of the day when Fury’s own men had tried to kill him. The whole mess had somehow reconfirmed the Captain’s belief that everyone deserved a second chance, and he’d told Fury that Loki was ‘under Avengers jurisdiction’, whatever that meant.

“Yes, well it is something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.” Loki sat down with his back against the headboard of their bed, and motioned for Anthony to join him.

“Apples?” Anthony followed the wordless command and crawled into Loki’s lap. “Doesn’t sound like the kind of thing you have a meaningful discussion about.”

Loki pulled Anthony against him and slowly ran his hand along the slippery smooth arm of the suit jacket his lover wore. “These apples are a meaningful matter, Love.”

Anthony stiffened briefly, and turned up to look into Loki’s eyes searchingly. “Is that right?”

There was an odd curiosity there, and a vulnerability that Anthony often tried to hide from him. He’d noticed the endearment, then, and was trying to decide what it meant.

“You know that I am not a creature given to halfhearted attempts, Anthony.” He ran his free hand up and carded it through Anthony’s hair. “So forcing my way into your life is not something I’ve done as a lark.”

Anthony smiled at him, “I know that, Loki. You’re here. You’re staying. You promised.”

“That’s right, Love. I’m never leaving.” And there it was; the opening Loki needed. “But you are.”

Anthony’s head jerked away from his shoulder. “What? I’m not! I’d never do that to you!”

Clasping Anthony’s face between his hands, he turned their bodies together on the bed until they were facing each other completely. “But you are, my Anthony. Every day, you grow closer to leaving me. ”

After a moment, the realization dawned on Anthony. “You—you want me to live—to eat a magic apple and live… how long, exactly?”

“A few thousand years, at least.” Loki nodded. He gave Anthony his very best puppy/Thor-eyes. It was playing things dirty, trying to manipulate Anthony with his emotions, but Loki was without shame when it came to this. He needed to win.

Anthony’s eyes were hopeful, but troubled. “What about my friends? Bruce and Pepper and Rhodey and even the agents, if they ever stop being mad at you?”

“What about them?” Loki didn’t care, to be completely honest. Anthony obviously did, though, so it became important.

“I don’t wanna watch my friends grow old and die.” Ah. Well that made sense. For all of his childish posturing about being selfish, that was what it always came down to for Anthony. It was a little selfish because he didn’t want to watch them die, but it was mostly that he wanted his friends to have the same opportunity to live forever.

Fortunately, Frigga’s ability to see the future had worked in Loki’s favor. It usually did, if he let it.

He smiled at Anthony. “Well I can’t say I care enough to talk them into it, Anthony, but I think my supplies can handle a few of your friends.”

Anthony’s arms flew around him and squeezed him tight. “You’ll give them apples too?”

“For you, Anthony. But you have to talk them into it.” Loki suspected that for at least a few of them talk wasn’t going to work at all, but hopefully it would be enough to make Anthony happy. If all else failed, he could make himself the villain again and bake all the Avengers a lovely apple pie, failing to mention where he’d gotten the ingredients.

“You really want to stay with me forever?” Anthony’s voice was filled with the emotion that his face was trying to hide.

Loki rolled again so that he was looking down at Anthony, and smiled. “Forever.”

“Gimme the apple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it, folks. All she wrote in this universe. It's been a wild year since I started this story, and goodness knows I'm nowhere near done with frostiron. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I know I appreciated all of your support and thoughtful comments. Thank you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Treat or a Dozen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316790) by [Angerina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angerina/pseuds/Angerina)




End file.
